


Square 1

by Kookiflo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alaric Saltzman - Freeform, Bisexuality, Crossover, F/F, F/M, George - Freeform, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hope, Legacies, Lizzie Saltzman - Freeform, M/M, amour, fred - Freeform, josie saltzman - Freeform, sorciers, tribride, vampire
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 45,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookiflo/pseuds/Kookiflo
Summary: Après que Malivore l'ai recraché, les amis ni la famille de Hope Mikaelson ne se souvient d'elle. Landon et Josie vivent une histoire d'amour fleurissante en cette fin d'été, tandis que Alaric Saltzaman, l'homme qui se rapprochait le plus d'une figure paternelle pour elle; a oublié son élève de longue date.Impuissante, Hope se préparait à quitter Mystic Falls quand un homme étrange se présenta à elle, lui proposant un nouveau départ et une aide précieuse pour renverser le sort lancé par Malivore.C'est comme cela que Hope Marshall fit sa rentrée à Poudlard en cinquième année aux côtés des bruyants jumeaux Fred et George Weasley et Lee Jordan, jonglant entre une amitié inattendu avec Harry Potter, le professeur Lupin ainsi qu'un tueur en série en cavale.*****"Pourquoi tu te renfermes à la moindre information sur toi ? J'ai l'impression de revenir constamment à la case départ Hope !"
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

Tout le monde avait officiellement oublié Hope Mikaelson. Son souvenir s'était éteins le jour ou elle avait sauté avec Clark dans la fausse de Malivore et même son retour trois mois plus tard n'y changeait rien. Hope avait revu M. Saltzaman, en tant que nouveau directeur du lycée de Mystic Falls, qui ne la reconnut pas, affirmant la triste réalité à laquelle elle ne s'était pas préparée. Le grand coup dur avait sûrement été de retrouver Landon et Josie ensemble dans les bois cette même nuit. Voir son première amour auquel elle s'était tant accrochée dans les bras d'une autre lui avait été fatale. Malgré toute la bonne foi de Hope et sa résilience par le passé, cette dernière mésaventure était celle de trop. 

Hope savait que cette situation s'étendait au reste de sa famille et pour la première fois depuis des années, elle se sentait vraiment seule. Savoir qu'elle n'était personne aux yeux du reste du monde la força à prendre une décision radicale. Elle n'avait de toute façon que très peu de chose matériellement qui lui restait à l'école Salvatore où elle avait grandis depuis ses sept ans. A l'aide de ses pouvoirs, Hope parvint à récupérer l'essentiel pour se diriger là où tout avait commencé en quelque sorte. Le même arrêt de bus où Landon et elle avait scellé leur destin et malgré la fin misérable qui lui était attribuée, la fille de Klaus et Hayley se rassurait du fait que grâce à elle, au moins tout ses amis vivaient heureux et hors de danger. 

S'asseoir sur ce banc en plein milieu de la route déserte ressassa les souvenirs que Hope aurait préférer elle même perdre que de les porter seule dans sa tête. L'air étonnamment frais de cette fin de mois de juillet était apprécié par l'adolescente qui semblait pouvoir enfin respirer librement plus loin de la ville qui l'avait vu grandir, en dehors de la Nouvelle Orléans. Elle considérait repartir à sa ville natale, là bas, elle trouverait sûrement de l'aide. Mais là encore, la dur réalité la rappela à l'ordre, car Hope n'avait plus le luxe d'appeler chez elle l'endroit où personne ne la reconnaitrait.

Son regard balaya l'orée de la forêt en face d'elle, à peine éclairé par la lumière tamisée du lampadaire tout proche. Dans tout le chaos qu'était devenu sa vie, elle prit gracieusement cet instant de sérénité qui s'offrait à elle. L'envie folle de se transformer après trois mois passé enfermé la raviva mais la jeune Mikaelson se ravisa, elle n'avait pas se luxe pour l'instant. Elle se contenta alors d'observer les feuilles bouger en rythme du vent dans un silence paisible.

"Tout le monde est heureux maintenant," Se rassura-t-elle vainement à voix haute, avec un sourire mouillé par les larmes qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de verser. 

"A part visiblement vous mademoiselle Mikaelson." Hope bondit sur ses pieds sous le choc et se retourna vers l'individu littéralement apparu de nul part. Un vieille homme habillé d'une robe violette en velours ainsi qu'une longue barbe également blanche se tenait de l'autre côté de l'arrêt et l'observait d'un œil bienveillant derrière ses lunettes en demi cercles. 

"Mon but n'était pas de vous effrayer mais j'ai peur d'avoir un faible pour les apparitions surprises," continua-t-il en se rapprochant légèrement d'elle. Hope s'apprêta à lancer un sort à l'inconnu qu'elle pensait être une nouvelle créature envoyé par Malivore dans le but de l'éliminer. Celui-ci souleva seulement un sourcil amuser dans sa direction avant de reprendre. "Je ne suis pas ici avec de mauvaises intentions mademoiselle Mikaelson. Peut être pourrions nous nous asseoir pour discuter plus amplement de ma venue ?" Hope lui rendit une expression vide sans amorcer le moindre mouvement vers le vieillard. Dumbledore soupira sans perdre son sourire bienveillant et prit la place précédemment occupée par Hope.

"Je ne suis pas une création de Malivore, qui semble vous posez du soucis d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire. Bien que je ne me suis jamais autorisé à agir dans votre monde, qui est assez différent du mien, j'ai eu quelques connaissances plus ou moins intéressante à travers les années. Y comprit votre père." La mention de Klaus, le géniteur de Hope, lui mit soudain la puce à l'oreille. Même si sa garde n'était pas baissée, la curiosité de Hope était définitivement piquée. Dumbledore le remarqua et s'empressa de reprendre. "Bien que sa réputation le précède, j'ai eu la chance de le revoir peu de temps avant sa mort. Plusieurs années auparavant, Klaus m'avait sauvé la vie, me rendant à jamais redevable. Il a saisis cette occasion pour me demander un service..."

"Attendez, comment je peux savoir que c'est vrai ? En un an, j'ai eu une certaine dose de mensonge de toutes parts et c'est hors de question que je reste ici à écouter une réplique du père noël me plomber encore plus ma soirée. Alors, une preuve ?" S'enquit durement Hope en croisant les bras avec impatient. 

Dumbledore ne prit pas d'un mauvais œil l'insolence de la jeune fille dont il connaissait en grande partie les combats. Au contraire, un rire franc lui échappa tandis qu'il fouilla dans l'une de ses poches. "On peut dire en tout cas que tu as son caractère ! Je dois l'avoir mis par là attend un peu... C'est un vrai défi de retrouver un si petit objet au milieu de tout ce bazard..." Hope fronça les sourcils en le voyant sortir de sa poche des tonnes de chocolat et de bonbons à l'allure étrange qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Enfin il sortit un bracelet en or qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille. "Ah le voilà ! Klaus devait savoir que tu ne me croirais pas facilement, cela doit être la raison pour qu'il m'est donné ce bijou. Je n'est pas l'impression que vous en aillez encore besoin." Ajouta Dumbledore en lui tendant. Hope le prit avec hésitation avant de se relaxer en sentant l'énergie familière qu'émettait le bracelet. Elle l'avait porté un grande partie de son enfance et aussi lorsque que les pouvoirs d'Inadu étaient emprisonné en elle. Il avait depuis été introuvable, collant avec l'absence de son père peu avant qu'il ne se sacrifie pour la sauver.

Avec une nouvelle détermination d'en apprendre plus sur les dernières actions de son père, Hope pressa Albus de lui expliquer la signification de tout ça. 

"Je suis aussi un sorcier vois-tu, mais mon espèce est très différente de la tienne. Nous sommes beaucoup plus nombreux mais vivons dans le secret du monde Moldu."

"Moldu ?" L'interrompit Hope. "Je crois avoir déjà lu à ce propos dans l'un des livres de Freya. Cela désigne les humains dénués de pouvoirs, c'est ça ?"

"Exactement mademoiselle Mikaelson. J'ose espérer que vous avez entendu durant votre scolarité du MACUSA et de l'école d'Ilvermorny ?" En aillant son approbation, Dumbledore continua son récit. "Je suis moi même le directeur d'une école du monde des sorciers, Poudlard en Ecosse plus exactement. Poudlard est sûrement l'un des endroits les plus sûr sur Terre, y comprit pour vous. Votre père le savait, il m'a alors fais promettre de garder une place pour sa fille dans mon école au moindre problème. J'ai été attristé d'apprendre sa mort, mais j'ai alors pris ma responsabilité de veiller sur vous de loin. Aujourd'hui semble être un jour particulièrement compliqué, et compte tenu de la situation, le moment est peut être approprié pour vous faire cette offre." 

Etourdie par ce flot d'informations, Hope s'assit à côté de Dumbledore en enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains. "Mais comment vous pouvez vous vous rappelez de moi dans ce cas ? Le sort d'oublie de Malivore est censé toucher tout le monde." Essaya-t-elle de comprendre, une lueur infime d'espérance que peut être une partie de sa famille ou de ses amis ne l'avait pas oublié. Espoir malheureusement réduit immédiatement à néant par Dumbledore.

"Comme je vous l'ai dis, Poudlard est l'un des endroits les plus sûrs au monde. J'ai sentis une vague de puissance très forte rentrer en contacte avec les défenses du château, sans pour autant pouvoir les traverser. En perdant complètement votre trace et avec un peu de recherche, j'ai fais le lien et ai attendu un signe de votre retour, impuissant. Au moins provisoirement, vous pourriez intégrer l'école et complétez votre soif de savoir, et peut être trouver des solutions à vos problèmes tout en étant en sécurité. Le choix reste le votre mais mon offre est toujours sur la table, peut importe le temps qu'il vous faudra pour choisir." Finit le directeur en se relevant. Il épousseta prestement sa robe et se retourna une dernière fois la première née de la dernière génération des Mikaelson. Hope vit le vieille homme prendre la route d'un pas lent. Elle comprit vite qu'il s'attendait à un choix rapide en fin de compte alors en se relevant, Hope héla Dumbledore.

"J'imagine que j'ai un délai de rétractation si ça tourne mal ? Vous vous doutez bien que c'est pas de tout repos de m'avoir à proximité," accepta-t-elle à demi-mot en observant la réaction satisfaite de son nouveau directeur. Il n'avait pas l'air de s'attendre à une autre décision venant d'elle, ce qui l'agaçait. Hope ravala tout de même les paroles amères qui lui montaient à la tête pour accepter le bras tendu du vieillard. 

Son corps se retrouva comme enfermé soudainement dans un tube qu'elle dévalait comme un toboggan à grande vitesse. S'en suivit une nausée affreuse qui se complait d'une migraine persistante, rendant encore plus incroyable et confuse la rue loufoque qui ce dressait devant-elle. Le chemin étroit grouillait de monde habillé presque aussi excentriquement que l'homme à ses côtés. Les objets dans les vitrines s'agitaient d'eux même, d'une manière que n'avait jamais vu Hope. Ce qui attira le plus son attention fut le dragon blanc perché au sommet d'un immeuble semblant s'étaler tout en longueur dans le reste de la rue. 

"Bienvenue au Chemin de Travers." Déclara Dumbledore amusé de l'émerveillement qui commençait à s'animer dans les yeux de la jeune sorcière. 

L'année 1993 était sûrement le début de longues années inoubliables, restait-il à savoir si cela était une bonne chose ou pas pour Hope Mikaelson, connu dans le monde magique comme Hope Marshall. 


	2. -Chapitre 1-

Hope ne cessait d'être impressionnée par le nouveau monde qui l'entourait. Dumbledore la guidait vers ce qu'il avait appelé Gringotts, aka la banque au dragon qui avait attiré son attention plus tôt. Gravir cette rue bruyante et grouillante d'employés, d'enfants et de marchands lui rappelait une sorte de version parallèle de Bourbon Street, accompagnée de ses souvenirs d'enfance lorsque qu'elle rentrait de l'école Salvatore seulement pour pouvoir fêter Mardi Gras en compagnie de sa mère, sa tante Freya ainsi que son frère Marcel. Cette constatation remua le couteau dans la plaie de Hope, qui se força à penser à l'instant présent avant de se morfondre sur sa famille. Hope manœuvrait difficilement pour ne pas perdre le directeur de Poudlard dans la foule, elle remarquait tout de même toutes les têtes qui se tournaient en sa direction et le saluaient gracieusement. Ils étaient presque prêt à bénir le sol foulé par cet homme et la jeune Mikaelson captait sans mal des bouts de phrases élogieux à son sujet. 

Arrivé devant Gringotts plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait pensé, Dumbledore lui demanda de l'attendre avant de rentrer. Hope s'exécuta, faute de pouvoir vraiment si opposer, et en profita pour prendre le temps d'observer plus en détails l'architecture de de la banque. Les trois étages de l'immeuble était fluidement décalé les uns de autres, interrogeant Hope sur leurs stabilités paraissant à première plus que bancales. Son regard se posa enfin sur une plaque accrochée à côté de la porte où Dumbledore venait de s'engouffrer. Par curiosité, elle se rapprocha pour y lire son contenue.

_"Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir, Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir, Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner, De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer. Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain, D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien, Voleur tu trouveras, en guise de richesse, Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse."_

"Charmant, intéressante stratégie pour mettre les clients en confiance," marmonna-t-elle sarcastiquement en fronçant les sourcils et roulant des yeux devant la menace à peine subtile qui se dégageait de ces mots. Son attente fut rapidement interrompu par Dumbledore qui sortie de la banque avec une bourse remplie entre ses mains qu'il finit par lui tendre avant de reprendre sa route. 

"Vous passerez ce mois ci au Chaudron Baveur jusqu'au 1 septembre où vous ferez votre rentrée officielle à Poudlard en cinquième année. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps en raison de mes devoirs. En revanche, la plupart de vos fournitures scolaires sont déjà dans votre chambre, à part votre baguette que vous allez trouver sans problème chez mon cher Ollivanders ainsi que vos robes chez Madame Guipure. J'ai également prévenue la famille Weasley, dont les enfants vont en majorité à Poudlard poursuivre leur scolarité, il me semble même que vous êtes dans l'année des jumeaux, ceux là ont un vrai sens de l'humour par ailleurs... Mais vous vous ferez votre propre avis là dessus. Molly et Arthur ont immédiatement accepté de vous récupérez au Chaudron Baveur pour vous emmenez au Poudlard Express. Des questions ?" Finit le directeur de Poudlard en se tournant vers Hope. Celui-ci avait parlé tout le long du trajet inverse pour arriver à la dite auberge et Hope était exténuée par cette journée qui semblait interminable. Un détail la choqua enfin quand elle vit l'horloge afficher qu'il était à peine dix-sept heure alors qu'ils avaient quitté Mystic Falls en pleine nuit.

"En soit, des tas, mais je vais déjà me contenter de savoir où on est ?" S'exclama-t-elle à bout de nerfs. Quelques regards curieux et désapprobateurs se tournèrent vers elle à son ton trop élevé mais le détournèrent rapidement en direction de Dumbledore qui lui fit signe de le suivre vers des escaliers eux aussi bancales. Hope le suivit malgré elle en grognant audiblement. Il s'arrêta en face d'une porte marqué du numéro dix et l'ouvrit à l'aide d'une clé qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à maintenant. La pièce bien que modeste, regorgeait de livres dont l'odeur neuve embaumait l'habitat, ainsi que plusieurs valises entassées dans un coin. "A aucun moment vous n'avez pensé que j'aurais pu complètement refuser votre offre ?" S'étonna suspicieusement Hope en voyant à quel point tout avait été préparé pour son arrivée pourtant inattendu. 

"Je dirai que c'est mon intuition," répondit mystérieusement Dumbledore en avançant dans la pièce. "Plusieurs de ses ouvrages sont de premières années mais j'ai imaginé que vous aimeriez combler votre retard avant la rentrée. Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour vous, vous êtes une sorcière brillante, apprendre à maitriser notre type de magie ne sera qu'une question de temps pour vous. Avant de me retirer, je dois malheureusement vous prévenir que vous n'avez pas le loisir de vous inscrire à Poudlard sous votre vraie identité, vous serez Hope Marshall selon le souhait de votre père pour votre protection, de même vos pouvoirs devront rester notre secret ainsi que votre côté loup-garou. Au moindre besoin pour cette dernière partie, nous trouveront un arrangement pour vos transformations à condition que vous me préveniez à l'avance, autant pour la sécurité des élèves que pour la votre." 

Hope hocha la tête, ses premières années à l'école Salvatore refaisant surface. Jouer la comédie auprès de ses pairs ne lui était pas inconnu mais l'idée de devoir se cacher une nouvelle fois après avoir gouter à la liberté d'être elle même avec les amis qu'elle s'était crée déclenchait une sensation déplaisante à l'intérieure de l'adolescente qui se sentait une nouvelle fois emprisonnée par les règles. Le visage de Hope dû se défaire encore plus à ces mots car Dumbledore se rapprocha d'elle pour poser une mains rassurante sur son épaule en aillant perdu son sourire chaleureux qui ne l'avait pas quitté jusque là. 

"Votre père avait laissé une lettre à votre intention dans le coffre qu'il avait préparé pour vous." Continua-t-il en tendant la dite lettre qu'il tendit à la main tremblante de Hope. Celle-ci ne pensait pas pouvoir trouver un héritage des dernières pensées de son père, leur dernière discussion avant qu'il ne se sacrifie encore trop vive et douloureuse dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. "Tout se passera dans l'ordre des choses, même si vous décidez de rester à nos côtés ou de nous quitter mademoiselle Mikaelson. Le monde des sorciers est à l'émoi en peu plus chaque année mais j'ose espérer que vous y trouviez votre place aux côtés de sorciers courageux et bienveillants comme vous. Ce monde à besoin d'un peu d'espoir, maintenant et dans les années à venir plus que jamais." Conclu Dumbledore en se préparant à sortir avant de se retourner une dernière fois. "Je pense que vous auriez bientôt de la visite. Commencez à sociabiliser et apprendre nos coutumes seraient déjà un très bon commencement. Je vous souhaite un été radieux mademoiselle Mikaelson et j'espère rapidement vous revoir en face de moi dans la grande salle de Poudlard. Je crois avoir d'ailleurs mis un livre sur l'histoire de l'école quelques part mais d'autre s'en chargeront sûrement mieux et sans détails inutiles. Enfin, nous sommes à Londre, mademoiselle Mikaelson, j'espère que vous apprécierez votre séjour."

Ce furent les derniers du directeur de Poudlard avant qu'il ne laisse à nouveau seule Hope. La jeune fille se tenait tremblante au centre de la pièce, encore estomaquée de découvrir se monde qui lui était inconnu et de pouvoir retrouver des traces de son père. Toutes ces informations se bousculaient dans la tête de l'héritière des Mikaelson qui se laissa lourdement tombé sur son lit. Pour la première fois depuis son retour, elle pouvait respirer. La lettre qu'elle tenait lui brûlait presque la main tellement elle voulait l'ouvrir mais la peur de ne pas pouvoir endurer quelque chose de plus aujourd'hui la stoppait. Finalement, la curiosité qui la rongeait eu raison d'elle. Le parchemin avait jaunie avec l'humidité mais l'écriture était intacte, si bien que la simple vision des lettres manuscrites de son père lui apportèrent les larmes aux yeux. 

_"Ma chère Hope,_

_Je ne sais pas si quand cette lettre t'arrivera tu seras toujours une adolescente pleine d'opinions ou enfin une femme avec le monde à ses pieds. Dans tout les cas, je sais que tu m'auras rendu fier chaque jours un peu plus jusqu'à aujourd'hui, et tu continueras de le faire même si je ne suis plus là physiquement pour le voir. J'ai découvert ce monde il y a bien des années et j'ai été émerveillé par son côté traditionnel et sa forme de magie qui m'était inconnue._

_Je t'aurais peut être quitté d'ici là mais si il y a une chose dont je suis sûr et certain, c'est que je partirais l'homme le plus comblé si cela signifie que tu peux encore vivre une longue vie épanouie. Ta soif de savoir m'a plusieurs fois été relayé par Freya ou ta mère; considère ce dernier cadeau de moi comme un moyen de l'assouvir un peu plus. Ce monde a tant de chose à offrir et je veux que tu savoures chaque nouveau horizon, avec ou sans moi à tes côtés. J'ai déjà arpenté cette planète en long et en travers, ce temps précieux aurait été d'autant plus magique si j'avais ma merveilleuse petite louve avec moi, mais j'imagine que c'est un plaisir auquel je ne pourrais pas goûter._

_Alors fais le au moins pour moi. Découvre, rie, pleure, apprend, aime. Vie. Tu as tant de chose à vivre encore et j'aurais aimé qu'Hayley et moi puissions être à tes côtés à chaque étape. Peu importe où je suis aujourd'hui, prend cette nouvelle aventure à bras le corps. Montre à quel point l'héritière des Mikaelson est forte, brave et pleine de gentillesse. Malheureusement, je dois bien admettre que ce dernier trait vient exclusivement de ta mère mais je peux dire sans doute que tu as hérité du meilleur de nous deux. Elle me manque à moi aussi, quand je te vois dormir avec autant de larmes sur tes joues, je me demande comment je pourrais être à la hauteur après le travail incroyable qu'elle a fais en élevant une enfant aussi talentueuse que toi._

_Dumbledore me devait un service, ma confiance est difficile à acquérir comme tu le sais mais pendant le peu de temps que j'ai passé à ses côtés, j'ai été témoin de son extrême inclusivité envers tout les êtres surnaturels, me rappelant les convictions de l'école Salvatore. Une place t'es réservée dans son établissement en tant que Hope Marshall, si il te vient l'envie de changer d'air, les portes de Poudlard te sont grandes ouvertes et j'ai la parole de Dumbledore que cet endroit est sûr. C'est la seule personne en qui je me permets de placer ton secret dans le monde de la magie, et je voudrais qu'il le reste. Malgré toute la beauté qu'il te reste à voir, n'oublie pas qu'il y a toujours un équivalent sombre qui voudrait profiter de tes habilitées._

_Mon amour pour toi est plus profond que tout les océans et cieux réunies,_

_Klaus Mikaelson."_

Hope n'était plus qu'un amas de larmes une fois les derniers mots lus. La nostalgie de ses parents la submergea au point où il lui était difficile de respirer. Ses parents lui manquaient plus que jamais et ce n'était qu'un douloureux rappel qu'à partir de maintenant, Hope était complètement seule. Tout en noyant son chagrin, elle s'endormit difficilement bercé par ses sanglots.

Le lendemain, une commotion toute particulière la secoua. Des bruits de lutte semblaient venir de la chambre à côté d'elle. Piqué par la curiosité, Hope s'extirpa sans peine de son lit où elle avait dormis au dessus des draps, et rejoint le couloir étroit et distordu. La chambre 11 était mitoyenne à la sienne. Sans mal, la jeune fille entendit distinctement un garçon jurer dans sa barbe tandis que des bruits étranges se manifestaient. Par peur pour l'occupant de la chambre, Hope s'élançait à l'intérieure pour aider l'individu, qu'elle surprit malgré ses bonnes intentions. Rapidement, son regard fut attiré au sol quand un livre ressemblant à l'un des siens qu'elle avait brièvement vu, commença à la chasser en mordant tout sur son passage.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel..." Murmura-t-elle plus ou moins discrètement, sa voix encore voilée par les pleurs et le sommeil. Le jeune garçon accourut pour sauter sur le dit livre et le fermer enfin.

"Merci beaucoup," soupira-t-il, "il a mangé ma chaussure !" Hope rit un peu à cela en voyant l'état de la basket à moitié détruite non loin. 

"Au moins je sais qu'il ne faut pas que j'ouvre celui là maintenant." 

L'adolescent en face d'elle dû reprendre ses esprits car il s'excusa rapidement en prenant en compte l'état sûrement pitoyable de la fille en face de lui. "Je suis vraiment désolé si je t'ai dérangé, je ne pensais pas qu'il se débattrait comme ça en l'ouvrant. Mon nom est Harry, Harry Potter." Se présenta-t-il en lui tendant sa main.

"Je pense que personne n'aurait suspecté que ce livre était un véritable cannibale. Hope... Eum Hope Marshall," répondit-elle en lui rendant sa poigne. Elle grimaça légèrement en se rappelant de son nom de famille attitré à partir de maintenant. En soit, porter celui de sa mère ne l'avait jamais complètement dérangé, elle était fière de sa mère plus que quiconque mais il en allait de même pour son père à qui elle avait promis de porter avec dignité le prénom des Mikaelson et de lui faire honneur. Un silence assez gênant s'installa entre les deux adolescents mais Hope le brisa en première. "Tu vas aussi à Poudlard j'imagine était donné tes fournitures." 

"Oui, exacte. D'ailleurs, je ne voudrais pas paraître impolie mais je n'es pas le souvenir de t'avoir déjà vu ?" Demanda Harry, encore surprit de la visite inattendu de Hope.

"En effet, c'est ma première année, enfin, je rentre en cinquième année si j'ai bien compris. C'est nouveau pour moi et je dois avouer que je suis assez perdu," reconnu la jeune Mikaelson qui voyait d'un bon œil tout aide possible pour au moins se repérer dans l'allée immense qu'elle avait à peine pu contempler hier.

"J'ai des achats à faire moi aussi, tu pourras m'accompagner sans soucis même si je ne suis qu'un troisième année, ça m'a aussi fais un choque la première fois que je suis allé au Chemin de Travers. On peut commencer cet après-midi si tu veux ? Il n'est que dix heures alors je pense que tu voudrais d'abords manger et aussi... Erm, te changer ?" Fronça-t-elle des sourcils à sa dernière phrase avant de se rappeler son apparence désastreuse. Ses vêtements étaient froissés et sales par endroit à cause du périple qu'avait été son retour sur Terre. 

"Je pense qu'on tient un bon départ dans ce cas Harry !" S'exclama-t-elle en rejoignant sa chambre à la hâte, en comptant prendre un douche rapide et bien méritée. 


	3. -Chapitre 2-

Ce mois d'Août était passé relativement vite. Hope n'avait pas l'intention de passer plus de temps que ça avec Harry une fois ses achats effectués mais leurs habitudes au Chaudron Baveur et ensuite Florian Fantarôme qui, Hope devait bien l'avouer, faisait les meilleurs glaces, s'installèrent naturellement. Le jeune garçon avait été d'une grande aide pour apprendre le maximum avant la rentrée du 1 septembre.

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être émerveillé de voir à qu'elle vitesse Hope comprenait et exécutait les sorts les plus élémentaires aux plus complexes sans jamais sembler peiner. Il s'étonnait d'ailleurs de savoir que la jeune fille de quinze ans n'avait jamais eu de baguette et Hope resta très vague dans les détails, plaidant avoir des complications dans sa famille qui lui faisait l'école à la maison, avec en majorité de la magie sans baguette. Hope n'avait trouvé que cette excuse sur le tas, et elle s'en félicitait car elle était assez vague pour pouvoir meubler son mensonge au moindre questions mais assez précise pour les éviter justement. Elle pouvait cependant parfois intercepter le regard suspicieux d'Harry dans sa direction mais celui-ci n'avait jamais insisté. 

Hope avait décidé de garder pour elle en plus sa forme de magie différente, la révéler n'aboutirait qu'à encore plus d'interrogations auxquelles elle n'était pas prête de répondre. Son apprentissage avait été sans accroc, en majorité grâce à Harry pour la guider dans ses premiers pas, son don naturel pour la magie avait ensuite opéré. 

La jeune Mikaelson ne voulait pas investir une amitié avec le jeune Potter mais quand leurs langues s'était un tant soit peu délié et qu'elle avait entendu l'histoire tragique du garçon à ses côtés, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sympathiser et de comprendre les dilemmes qui s'offraient à lui, sans compter la pression qui les accompagnait. Hope détestait ne pas pouvoir parler à Harry de sa propre tragédie car elle sentait que pour la première fois quelqu'un pouvait réellement la comprendre mais par respect pour Dumbledore et la volonté de son père, sa bouche resta scellée.

C'est comme cela que ce mois se déroula entre les deux adolescents, bercé entre les histoires incroyables d'Harry sur ce nouveau monde et les cours d'Hope. Il promit même de lui apprendre le quidditch, bien qu'elle soit méfiante de voler sur un balai qui s'apparentait pour elle à une fantaisie après que Lizzie Saltzaman eu la même idée il y quelques années avant que plusieurs élèves ne se cassent des membres. 

Ce matin ne dérogeait pas à leur habitude, même si Hope pouvait sentir son voisin devenir de plus en plus anxieux au fur et à mesure que la date fatidique approchait. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, Hope était dans le même état d'esprit exceptée qu'elle le cachait mieux. Ils revenaient du magasin de quidditch une nouvelle fois car Harry voulait voir pour une dernière fois l'éclair de feu mais ils furent soudainement interrompu par une voix inconnu qui héla Harry.

"Ron ! Hermione !" S'exclama-t-il en le rejoignant sur la terrasse de Florian Fantarôme. Ces deux prénoms n'étaient pas inconnus à Hope après qu'Harry lui ai raconté ses histoires les plus folles de ses premières années à Poudlard accompagné de ses meilleurs amis. Les trois commencèrent une discussion animée à laquelle la nouvelle compagnon de Potter ne se permit pas d'intervenir. L'angoisse qu'il arborait encore plus tôt c'était évaporée dès que ses yeux c'étaient posés sur les deux adolescents en face de lui. 

"Pardon, on ne s'est pas présenté ! Je suis Hermione Granger," s'exclama la jeune fille en se levant et tendant la main à Hope.

"Hope Marshall," répondit-elle simplement en lui rendant sa poigne, "Harry m'a beaucoup parlé de vous."

"Lui aussi !" Intervint le rouquin à ses côtés, "Il n'a pas arrêté de nous parler de la nouvelle sorcière qu'il avait rencontré dans ses lettres. Il a même dis que tu étais encore plus intelligente qu'Hermione !" A ses mots, le brun tenta de le faire taire, ne voulant pas s'embarrasser ou peut être juste éviter le courroux de leur amie. Celle-ci ne lança qu'un regard agacé au deuxième garçon mais retrouva son sourire chaleureux en face de moi.

"Lui, c'est Ron Weasley. Je t'en pris assis toi avec nous, j'aimerais vraiment parler avec toi ! Harry m'a dis que tu venais d'Amérique, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'y aller mais ça semble génial."

Comme cela, les quatre futures élèves de Poudlard tombèrent dans une discussion calme, agrémentée des anecdotes de chacun sur leurs vacances. Hope en profitait pour examiner sa baguette, 25 centimètres, bois de sorbier et ventricule de dragon. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas s'y faire, ses premiers reflexes la ramenant constamment à la magie primaire mais elle faisait de son mieux en commençant pas toujours l'avoir sur soi. Après un moment leur route les ramena à l'auberge où Harry et Hope avait passé ce dernier mois. L'endroit était plus animé que d'habitude, en conséquence, une flambée de roux semblait avoir pris possession des lieux. Après quelques instants, tout se mit enfin un place dans l'esprit de Hope et elle fit le lien entre Ron et sa famille qui étaient ceux qui devaient l'accompagner à la gare. Sa suspicion fut vite confirmé quand Mr Weasley la salua chaleureusement en citant la demande de Dumbledore. 

Pendant que lui et Harry parlaient, elle se tourna vers Ron à sa gauche. "Simple question mais tout les roux présents sont de ta famille ?" 

"Oui ! Celle qui vient de dire bonjours à Harry en étant super gênée, c'est Ginny, la plus jeune. Ensuite, mon frère Percy, qui vient de devenir préfet en chef..." Pauvre Ron fut coupé par deux garçons identiques, du moins au première abord, qui vinrent pompeusement saluer Harry. 

"Harry !" S'exclama l'un d'eux. "C'est fabuleux de te voir, mon vieux..." 

"C'est même magnifique. Absolument épatant." Continua son jumeau en serrant la main d'Harry à son tour.

"Et laisse moi deviner, les jumeaux un poil dramatique ?" Murmurait Hope au Weasley à côté d'elle. Elle dû sous-estimer son niveau sonore car leurs deux têtes se tournèrent vers elle d'un seul homme. Le geste brusque la fit sursauter légèrement. En soit, de voir des jumeaux agir en synchro n'était pas nouveau pour la jeune fille, ayant passé la moitié de sa vie avec Lizzie et Josie, mais leur ressemblance frappante apportait quelque chose de surprenant. 

"Fred, je crois que l'on a pas été présenté..." 

"En effet George, à qui avons nous l'honneur ?" Demanda Fred en se plaçant devant elle avec son frère. Hope se sentait rarement petite comparée aux autres malgré sa taille moyenne mais les deux garçons semblaient êtres des géants à côté, l'obligeant à lever la tête pour pouvoir les regarder correctement. 

Hope n'eu pas le temps de se présenter car Mrs Weasley interrompit les jumeaux en le sermonnant. Ils ne parurent pas concernés pour le moins du monde, ce genre de situations devant être récurrents.

"Harry !" S'exclama-t-elle en voyant le noiraud. "Et Hope j'imagine ?" Celle-ci hochait simplement la tête en rendant un sourire à la femme qui semblait radieuse de les voir. "Vous avez tout vos livres ?" 

"Oui," répondit avec enthousiasme Harry, "Hope et moi avons fais nos achats ensemble, nos chambres étaient voisines."

"Très bien, très bien. Dumbledore nous a demandé de t'escorter jusqu'au Poudlard Express demain, il m'a expliqué pour ta situation, ça doit te faire un sacré changement ?" Demanda-t-elle gentillement à Hope. Mrs Weasley faisait sûrement partie des rares personnes qui arrivaient à passer instantanément la barrière froide de la jeune fille au première abord. Cette femme transpirait une énergie maternelle qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie depuis la mort d'Hayley alors elle l'accueillait gracieusement sa gentillesse. 

"Sûrement, oui mais Harry m'a servis de tuteur ce mois ci alors je pense avoir rattrapé l'essentiel. Je suis désolé que vous ayez à vous occupez de moi, Ron nous a dis que vous veniez de rentrer de votre voyage..."

"Ne dis pas de bêtise !" S'exclama Mr Weasley, "Ca nous fait toujours plaisir de rendre service. De plus, nous logeons tous ici jusqu'à demain donc t'emmener ne représente aucunement un soucis." Mrs Wealsey appuya l'argument de son mari avant de le rejoindre et laisser les adolescent converser entre eux. Il ne fallut pas plus de temps aux jumeaux pour revenir aux côtés du quatuor et se plaindre de leur aîné Percy. 

"On a essayé de l'enfermer dans une pyramide mais maman nous a vu," soupira dramatiquement George. Les deux garçons continuèrent de leur relater leur version de l'Egypte et Hope réussit jusqu'ici à éviter toutes questions dans sa direction. Il n'était pourtant rare qu'elle se retourne en sentant le regard curieux de l'un des jumeaux dans sa direction durant tout le repas. Hope commençait à pouvoir les séparer, seulement les deux garçons s'amusèrent toute la soirée à échanger leur noms, ce qui l'embrouilla grandement malgré les détails physiques qui différaient entre eux. La nuit tomba plus rapidement que prévu et bientôt, tout le monde alla se coucher pour pouvoir se lever tôt en ce jour de rentrée si spéciale.

Et ce jour arriva bien trop vite au goût de Hope. Ses affaires déjà prête depuis la veille, elle avait assisté à la vraie tache qu'était de gérer cinq enfants. Elle plaignait à cet instant Mrs Wealsey qu'elle voyait courir aux quatre coins de l'auberge. Plusieurs fois, Hope avait proposer son aide étant déjà prête depuis un moment mais Molly avait toujours décliné avec sourire bienveillant en lui assurant que c'était simplement la routine. Une chose était sûr, la routine Wealsey était affreusement agitée. 

La gare de King Cross les accueillît sous les regards quelques peu curieux des moldus. Il n'était en même temps pas commun de voir un tel rassemblement d'enfants avec autant de bagages et d'animaux loufoques. Entre le rat de Ron et les hiboux des autres, seul le chat un poil déformé d'Hermione faisait bonne figure. Hope s'était elle aussi rabattus sur un hibou, en soit envoyer des lettres était inutile étant donné qu'elle n'avait personne avec qui communiquer désormais mais le grand duc noir l'avait immédiatement attiré. Ses grands yeux jaune ressemblaient étrangement aux siens lorsqu'elle se transformait et son regard profond semblait toujours la sonder comme si il connaissait tout ses secrets. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le trouver réconfortant alors elle l'avait acheté, le nommant Hades à cause de son plumage noir et sa passion pour la mythologie.

C'était maintenant au tour de la jeune fille de passer à travers le mur et malgré les histoires d'Harry et les précédents enfants qu'elle avait vu passer, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être anxieuse.

"A toi Hope, ne t'inquiète pas, une fois lancée tu n'y penseras même plus," l'encouragea Mrs Weasley. Hope hocha la tête en rassemblant son courage. Sans prêter attention aux cris des jumeaux derrière elle, elle s'élançait les yeux fermés. Dès qu'elle le réouvrit l'agitation de la gare avait laissé place à une autre d'un tout autre genre. Une multitude de sorciers et leurs enfants se pressaient pour monter leurs bagages et prendre place avant le départ du train. Les Weasley ne firent pas exceptions maintenant que tout le monde était réunis. 

"Je vous ai préparé des sandwichs," annonça Mrs Weasley en les tendant à ses enfants, "Ah tiens, voilà pour toi ma belle." interpela-t-elle Hope en lui tendant le sien. Elle l'acceptait légèrement abasourdis mais Mrs Weasley ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte lorsqu'elle l'emprisonna une nouvelle fois dans son étreinte. "Passe une merveille année, Hope, n'hésite pas à me dire si Fred et George devienne trop ingérable comme ils sont dans ton année. Donne nous des nouvelles aussi, je veux savoir dans qu'elle maison tu seras placé ! Je parierais sur Serdaigle étant donné ton intelligence que Harry n'arrête pas de venter ! Allez ouste, je ne veux pas te faire rater le départ !" 

Hope fut poussé à l'intérieur du train sans cérémonie. Les autres étaient pour la plupart déjà rentrés et avait du prendre un compartiment. Avec toute l'agitation qu'avait été ces deux derniers jours, elle espérait pouvoir en trouver un vide pour se reposer un peu. Ce fut sans compter sur deux rouquins qui l'attirèrent avec eux quand ils virent la jeune fille passer. La surprise fut telle pour Hope, qu'elle ne pu pas retenir ses reflexes et plaqua face contre le mur le premier sur qui elle mit la main. Heureusement pour eux, les cheveux flamboyants caractéristiques des Weasley la guida et elle relâcha la pression exercée sur le bras du garçon qui grognait sous la douleur.

"Je suis vraiment désolé mais sérieusement, me prévenir avant d'essayer de m'enlever serait peut être une bonne idée !" S'exclama-t-elle encore secouée. 

Un rire bruyant lui répondit. Hope se retourna pour voir un autre garçon au teint foncé complètement hilare sur l'une des banquettes. "Wow, je pensais pas que l'année pouvait aussi bien commencer... Pas trop dur pour ton égo Fred ?" Se moqua-t-il du jumeau malmené brutalement par Hope.

Celui lui répondit simplement de la fermer avant de se retourner enfin vers son agresseur. "Sacré poigne Marshall, mais peut être un peu excessif, non ?" Se plaignait-il en massant son avant bras endolorit. 

"Penses y la prochaine fois avant de me filer la frousse," répliqua-t-elle simplement en posant son sac à l'opposé du garçon aux dreadlocks qui l'observait encore avec admiration. "Je peux au moins savoir quel était le but ?" 

George sortit enfin de sa trance en entendant sa question. "On a pas réussi à t'avoir seul depuis hier et on est assez curieux. D'ailleurs Fred, rappel moi d'écrire à Charlie et Bill pour leur expliquer comment tu t'es fais battre à plate couture par une fille." Ce dernier protesta et rapidement les jumeaux finirent au sol en pleine lutte.

"Ignore les, ils auront finis dans quelques minutes. Lee Jordan, le meilleur commentateur de Quidditch de tout Poudlard !" Se présenta enfin le garçon en face d'elle. 

"Hope Marshall." 

Hope s'assit, abandonnant l'idée d'être seule. Un présentiment lui disait que les deux rouquins au sol finiraient dans tout les cas par la retrouver. Les deux adolescent en cinquième année firent vite connaissance et parlèrent agréablement en attendant les deux autres encore au sol. Lee était un garçon joyeux, à l'image de ses amis à l'exception peut être qu'il avait l'air moins enclin à jouer un sale coup à quelqu'un. Chose que d'après lui, Fred et George étaient les pros à Poudlard. Hope espérait simplement que leur altercation leur avait coupé l'envie de la choisir comme victime.

Après quelques longues minutes où Lee avait finalement mis à profit ses talents de commentateur pour traiter la bagarre des jumeaux comme le match de sport le plus intense, Fred et George arrêtèrent et s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre. Celui à côté de Hope était George, du moins elle pensait car ses yeux étaient légèrement plus tombant que Fred.

"Bon Hope," commença ce dernier, "Une idée sur ta maison ?" 

Harry avait très brièvement abordé le sujet, lui et tout ses amis étant Gryffondor. Hope haussa les épaules, ne s'étant pas penchée plus que ça sur la question.

"Personne dans ma famille n'est jamais allé à Poudlard, alors je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée mais j'ai lu _L'Histoire de Poudlard,_ donc j'imagine peut être Serpentard. Ruse, ambition, fierté... Ca sonne plutôt comme moi." Un silence de mort suivit les paroles de la jeune fille. Les trois garçons autour d'elle la fixaient, complètement ébahis.

"Tu rigoles j'espère..." S'imposa enfin Lee, "Pour flanquer un telle raclée à Fred, tu dois être Gryffondor !"

"Hope, les Serpentards sont littéralement les pires personnes possibles !" Continua George, tout aussi contre cette idée. 

Hope pensa justement que cela confirmait encore plus sa place dans cette maison mais préféra ne pas être brutale. "Je vous rappel qu'on ne se connait pas. Pour tout ce que vous savez, je pourrais être une horrible personne." 

Fred en diagonale d'elle, qui n'avait rien dis depuis le début, rit enfin tout fort, surprenant les autres occupant du compartiment. En se calmant, il pencha son visage vers elle sans peine compte tenu de sa grande taille.

"Je t'ai vu pendant moins d'une journée entière et je suis déjà certain que tu es bien trop adorable pour faire partie des serpents." Fleurta sans gêne le garçon en se rapprochant d'elle.

Hope retint difficilement un rire en le voyant si sûr de lui. "Si adorable que je pourrais te briser la nuque, Weasley, et sans même me fatiguer. Mais je t'en pris, rassure toi comme tu peux." 

Ce fut au tour de son frère et Lee de se moquer ouvertement de lui. Le visage de Fred pâlit légèrement, il sembla comprendre le message et revint lentement à sa place initiale.

"J'ai bien l'impression qu'on va s'amuser cette année Marshall," déclara-t-il bravement malgré sa pomme d'Adam s'abaissant au fur et à mesure qu'il déglutissait nerveusement.

Fred Weasley était sûr et certain d'une chose, la fille qui venait d'intégrer inconsciemment leur trio initiale allait leur en faire baver d'une manière ou d'une autre. 

Avant que l'un d'eux ne puisse renchérir, le train se stoppa brutalement dans sa course.

"On est déjà arrivé ?" Demanda Hope interloquée.

"Non, on en est loin," répondit Lee. 

Les quatre adolescents se dévisageaient sans comprendre. La température chutait rapidement autour d'eux, tellement que même Hope frissonnait. Le même état de confusion semblait venir de tout le train lorsque que quelques cris étouffés se firent entendre. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Hope pour bondir par dessus George sans mal pour rejoindre la porte, mais avant qu'elle ne la passe, une ombre noir cauchemardesque entra dans leur champ de vision. George rattrapa rapidement la jeune fille pour l'éloigner du danger. Celle-ci ne lutta pas, bien trop absorbée par la silhouette difforme qui traçait son chemin à l'intérieur du Poudlard Express.

"C'est quoi ce truc ?" S'exclama-t-elle à voix basse, par peur d'attirer la créature vers eux.

"Un détraqueur... Qu'est-ce qu'un peut faire ici ?" Murmura Lee sur le même ton. 

Un éclair lumineux les sortit de leur transe et bientôt tout revint à son état d'origine. Le train reprit sa route doucement tandis que touts les élèves relâchaient une respiration soulagée. George s'enfonça sur la banquette pour que Hope puisse se rasseoir mais peu de mots furent échangé entre eux, un sentiment d'incertitude ayant touché même les plus joyeux. 


	4. -Chapitre 3-

Il fallut en fin de compte peu de temps pour que les garçons laissent derrière eux ces derniers événements. Leurs rires remplissaient leur compartiment, rythmé par les histoires loufoques de leurs voyages. Celles des jumeaux étaient familières à Hope mais ça ne l'empêchait de se joindre aux rires malgré elle tellement ils avaient une manière si particulière de rendre chaque aventures épiques, dans le sens le plus idiot possible. Le temps s'écoula à une vitesse ahurissante et le train se stoppa enfin, arrivé à sa destination. Ils descendirent ensemble mais Hope fut hélé par Hagrid, le demi géant gardien de Poudlard. 

"On dirait bien que tu vas prendre le bateau avec les premières années Marshall. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'un pourcentage de perte soit accepté alors essaye de tous les garder en vie." Se moqua Fred en la voyant fixer avec ennuie les barquettes sensées l'emmener à l'autre rive.

"Fais attention à ce que tu dis Wealsey, un accident est si vite arrivé."

George se joignait à eux avant que Hope ne parte et passa un bras autour d'elle. 

"Bon, on ne va pas se revoir avant le festin donc survie sans notre incroyable présence. Oh et si tu nous cherches, on sera les gars en rouge," rajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Hope roula simplement des yeux à cela et se dégagea sans ménagement de son étreinte peu familière. Elle n'était pas une grande fan des contactes physiques tandis que cela semblait être l'une de leurs marques de fabrique.

"Hope !" L'interpela Fred avant qu'elle ne soit complètement hors de leurs visions, "Peu importe dans qu'elle maison tu tombes, ne deviens pas une inconnue. On peut même faire un effort pour un serpent !"

Les deux frères partirent en courant rattraper l'une des dernières diligences où Lee les attendait, ne laissant pas le temps à Hope de répondre. Une remarque sarcastique était prête à quitter ses lèvres mais un léger sourire se fraya un chemin sur son visage. Le trajet sur l'eau s'avérait assez long, surtout sans la présence des jumeaux et Lee mais Hope ne voudrait pour rien au monde le reconnaitre. Les premières années étaient impatients et stressés, n'arrangeant pas l'état de la cinquième année qui avait l'impression de faire tache au milieu des enfants de onze ans. Sa seul distraction fut de pouvoir admirer Poudlard sous les lumières des lampes les accompagnant. Le château immense et majestueux avait happé sans peine Hope, qui en plus d'admirer la bâtisse, s'imaginait déjà peindre cette vue époustouflante. 

La magie se dégageait d'une manière inédite, brute, pour Hope. Son regard équivalait maintenant celui des enfants autour d'elle mais elle ne s'en souciait pas. Et ce n'était encore rien comparé à la grande salle dans laquelle ils venaient de rentrer. Les bougies flottaient d'elles même sous le ciel artificiel qui s'étendait sous les grandes arches. Hope traversa la pièce légèrement en arrière en regardant d'un œil septique le chapeau posé sur un tabouret aux côtés du professeur McGonagall. Cette femme à l'allure sévère, tirée à quatre épingles, les avait pris sous sa charge dès que leur pieds eurent touché la terre ferme. Son poste fut cependant remplacé par Mr Flitwick lorsqu'elle s'absenta de la salle. Après la surprise de voir le premier élève repartit par un cri du choix chapeau, le regard de Hope se perdit à observer la salle. Plusieurs pairs d'yeux étaient déjà fixées sur elle et elle fit de son mieux pour les éviter. Les plus ardents venaient des deux fonds de la salle, dans une marée de vert et de rouge, qu'elle reconnut sans mal à Gryffondor et Serpentard. Par inadvertance, son regard croisa celui des jumeaux qui la regardaient déjà en parlant entre eux. En essayant de voir un peu mieux, Hope n'arrivait pas à distinguer Harry, Ron et Hermione à la dite table. Cela la fit froncer les sourcils, légèrement inquiète pour ceux qu'elle n'avait pas aperçu depuis leur monté dans le train. 

Avant qu'elle ne puisse les chercher plus, le nom de Hope fut appelé par le professeur Flitwick. Un silence inattendu s'installa dans la grande salle. Fidèle à elle même, Hope gardait la face envers et contre tous malgré le sentiment déplaisant de gêne qui la rongeait petit à petit. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux calmes de Dumbledore qui l'encouragea d'un léger signe de tête. Son père croyait en elle, elle pouvait le faire. 

Hope ne put s'empêcher de sursauter lorsque la voix râpeuse du chapeau s'éleva comme un écho dans sa tête. 

" _Hope Mikaelson, pardon devrais-je dire Marshall. Très intéressant..._ " Murmura-t-il à son oreille. Hope se tendit à l'entente de son vrai nom mais ne dit rien. " _Ton intelligence ne fait aucun doute mais tu as tellement plus de qualité pour être simplement Serdaigle. Ta ruse et ton ambition ont peu d'égale, et ton héritage familial ferait de toi une Serpentard extrêmement prometteuse. Mais je vois autre chose... Oh oui, le sacrifice, tu serais vraiment prête à mourir pour ceux que tu aimes ? Après tout tu l'as déjà fais... Un tel courage ne peut signifier qu'une chose,_ GRYFFONDOR !" S'exclama le choix chapeau. 

Un slave de cris et d'applaudissement s'éleva aussitôt à la table des rouges et dorés. Les plus excités pour la nouvelle recrue étant évidemment Fred, George et Lee. Hope se releva du tabouret, un peu étourdit par l'agitation soudaine dans sa direction. Même les tables de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle l'acclamaient plus calmement. La jeune fille resta figée quelques secondes avant d'être incitée par le professeur Flitwick à rejoindre sa maison. _Sa maison_. Un tel concept était amère dans la bouche de Hope mais elle décidait de l'ignorer et de plonger dans l'éphorie qu'avait crée son arrivée.

Sans perdre une minute, les trois garçons l'attaquèrent dans leur embrasse pour la faire asseoir entre eux. Les jumeaux la flanquaient de chaque côté du banc tandis que Lee se tenait en face d'elle, un sourire encore plus radieux qu'elle ne pensait être possible sur lui. 

"Je vous l'avais bien dis qu'elle était des nôtres !" Insista ce dernier, surtout en direction de George qui rougissait légèrement sous le regard inquisiteur de Hope. "En tout cas c'est un vrai plaisir de t'accueillir dans la meilleure maison !"

"Tu ne pouvais être que Gryffondor pour me plaquer au mur, donc j'avais raison Marshall," renchérit Fred en lui donnant un léger coup de coude. 

"Tu reconnais donc ma supériorité Weasley, tu te résignes bien vite." Hope savait d'ors et déjà qu'elle jouait un jeu dangereux avec le plus vieux des jumeaux. Son but à Poudlard était d'apprendre le plus de chose possible et de trouver un moyen d'arranger la situation créée par Malivore tout en restant dans l'ombre. Elle s'était promise que cela serait son unique priorité, créer des amitiés seraient futiles et une perte de temps pour la jeune Mikaelson qui se résignait déjà à rester dans l'enceinte de Poudlard pour seulement une courte période. Cette règle avait été brisé par Harry dès le début mais Hope avait espéré que la tendance serait inversée une fois ses amis retrouvés, sans compter qu'un défi de taille, qui était les jumeaux Wealsey, n'allait pas lui faciliter la vie. 

"C'est un challenge Marshall ?" La questionna Fred en posant sa tête dans sa main accoudée à la table pour avoir une meilleure vue de la jeune fille. Hope fut interrompu dans sa réponse par Dumbledore qui commença son traditionnel discours de rentrée.

"Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard ! Je dois vous dire quelques mots avant que notre esprit soit embrouillé par un excellent festin." 

Harry, Ron et Hermione se faufilaient discrètement dans la direction de leur table. Leurs regards se posèrent sur Hope entre les deux frères qui arborait maintenant dignement les couleurs de Gryffondor, Harry voulut la féliciter mais Hermione l'en empêcha.

"Tout d'abord, je suis heureux d'introduire le professeur R. J. Lupin qui a eu la bonté d'accepter le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Bonne chance professeur !" Le hall s'éveilla en une multitude d'applaudissement lorsque le nouveau professeur se leva. Ses cicatrices semblables à des griffes qui se détachaient de son visage pâle interpelaient Hope. Ce genre de griffure n'était pas anodine mais elle préférait se taire, ce monde avant encore bien des choses à lui cacher. Dumbledore présenta aussi Hagrid en tant que nouveau professeur de soin au créature magique, matière que Hope attendait avec impatience avec la potion, étant des domaines qu'elle n'avait pas pu travailler pour des raison évidentes.

"Je continuerais sur une nouvelle moins joyeuse. Par vœux du Ministère de la magie, Poudlard est entouré de plusieurs détraqueurs jusqu'à ce que Sirius Black soit capturé. Ils seront posté à toutes les entrées du domaines. Bien que l'on m'est assuré qu'ils ne perturberaient pas nos activités quotidiennes, je vous mets en garde, les détraqueurs se nourrissent de nos peurs les plus secrètes et ne se laissent pas abuser par des ruses ou des déguisements. c'est pourquoi je demande à chacun d'entre vous de ne jamais leur donner l'occasion de vous faire du mal." Le yeux d'Albus semblaient se poser plus lourdement sur la table des Gryffondors. "Je vous demanderais d'être indulgent, mais vous savez, on peut trouver le bonheur même dans les moments les plus sombres. Il suffit de se souvenir d'allumer la lumière." Finit-il dramatiquement en rallumant la bougie d'un geste de la main. Son regard s'appuya cette fois en particulier sur Hope, qui cru jurer le voir lui offrir un clin d'œil.

Le festin commença sur ces derniers mots et la nourriture apparut devant eux. La nouvelle venue resta figée quelques instants avant de se servir à son tour en voyant tout le monde faire de même. Percy se pencha vers elle en ignorant les protestation de son frère George entre eux. 

"Heureux de t'avoir dans notre maison Hope. Tu peux venir me voir au moindre problème, je suis préfet en chef." Annonça-t-il d'un ton professionnel même si la fierté n'était absolument pas cachée derrière ses mots. 

"Merci Percy," répondit simplement Hope en lui offrant un sourire crispé, en essayant d'ignorer les jumeaux qui imitaient grotesquement leur frère ainé. 

Hermione se joint à leur discussion en apportant elle aussi son petit mot. "Je suis agréablement surprise que tu sois avec nous, mais c'est toujours un plus, entouré d'autant de testostérone."

"Oh je sais ce que c'est," s'exclama Hope en riant, "les garçons peuvent êtres de vraies plaies." 

Les deux filles se rendirent un sourire complice sous les complaintes des garçons de la table. Harry exprima son plaisir de l'avoir avec lui après leur mois passé ensemble, n'admettant pas à voix haute que la dernière des Mikaelson était sous les apparences pleine de bons conseils dont il ne voulait pas se séparer cette année. Il l'apparentait à tord au début à une sorte d'Hermione plus vieille mais en entendant parler de son altercation avec Fred et son attitude avec les jumeaux en générale, sa suspicion qu'il y avait encore beaucoup de choses à découvrir sur Hope Marshall se confirmait.

Le festin se finit bientôt et les élèves se dirigèrent chacun vers leurs dortoirs respectifs. Sur le chemin, la bande des Gryffondors c'était faite pour mission de donner le plus d'informations possibles à Hope sur chaque couloirs et tableaux sur leur chemin, allant des pranks des jumeaux Weasley aux faits historiques apportés par Hermione. Le portrait de la grosse dame se dessinait devant eux et une fois le mot de passe _'fortuna major'_ prononcé, celui ci s'ouvrit sur la salle commune des Gryffondors. Une fois de plus ce soir, Hope fut subjuguée par la beauté des lieux. L'ambiance chaleureuse propre aux Gryffondor grâce aux teintes de rouge profond ornant la pièce et le feu brûlant dans la cheminé lui rappelait en partie la salle commune de l'école Salvatore, mais avec son propre charme, beaucoup plus intime. 

"Vient Hope," l'appela Hermione, "Je vais te montrer ta chambre." 

Malheureusement, elles ne partageait pas la même étant à des étages différents. La sienne se trouvait avec Alicia Spinnet et Angelina Jonhson. Les deux filles se présentèrent à elle, contente de pouvoir accueillir une nouvelle personne dans leur grande chambre de cinq lits qui leurs paraissaient bien vide. Devoir vivre avec deux colocataires allaient se relever être un challenge pour Hope qui avait eu l'habitude toute sa vie d'être solitaire, d'avoir au moins sa chambre pour elle seule, comme un sanctuaire. Cependant, elle appréciait la compagnie des jeunes filles qui semblaient être des durs à cuire contrairement au apparence. 

"Dis Hope, tu comptes essayer de rentrer dans l'équipe de quidditch ?" Demanda Angelina en rangeant soigneusement ses affaires.

"Non, en vérité je ne sais pas en faire, Harry avait promis de m'apprendre." Répondit-elle simplement, étant surprise par les exclamations de surprise de ses colocataires.

"Tu n'es jamais monté sur un balai ? Comment ?" S'enquit Alicia abasourdi.

"Ma famille n'a jamais vraiment été... Attaché aux traditions ou sports du monde de la magie. Mon éducation a en majorité été faite seule à la Nouvelle Orléans."

Les deux Gryffondors ne se préoccupèrent pas de creuser plus loin et s'exclamèrent seulement. "Tu es bonne pour une séance d'essaie Hope ! On ne peut pas te laisser aussi inéduquée sur ce sport incroyable, et savoir monter un balai est toujours utile ici. Que ce soit pour le sport ou échapper aux démons Weasley."

"Ils ne peuvent pas être si horrible quand même ?" Les interrogea Hope, assez étonnée d'entendre partout depuis son arrivée à quel point leur réputation n'était plus à faire.

"Il ne sont pas méchants," déclarait Alicia en s'allongeant sur son lit, "Ils sont juste..."

"Farceurs, bruyants, exubérants, légèrement idiots mais d'incroyables batteurs." Conclu Angelina en l'imitant. "J'ai toujours une dent contre eux pour le champoing jaune fluo qu'ils m'ont mis en troisième année. Mais de ce que j'ai pu voir, c'est toi qui devrait s'inquiéter maintenant." Hope lui lança un regard perdu en fronçant les sourcils qui la poussait à continuer son explication. "C'est rare de les voir aussi rapidement prendre un tel intérêt pour quelqu'un, et ça ne signifie généralement rien de bon, alors attend toi à avoir une mauvaise surprise d'ici peu. Simple conseil." 

"Et bien," réfléchit Hope, "j'imagine que j'ai juste à garder l'œil ouvert. Qui sait, peut être que le fait que j'ai faillis briser le bras de Fred dans le train leur aura passer toutes envies de se frotter à moi." 

"Tu as fais quoi ?!" Cria déjà hilare Alicia suivit d'Angelina.

Les trois nouvelles colocataires tombèrent dans une conversation agréable et informèrent un peu plus Hope sur le déroulement des prochains jours et promirent ainsi de la prendre au début sous leurs ailes pour les cours, ne pouvant 'pas faire confiance à ses idiots de Weasley pour l'éducation, même si leurs vies étaient en jeu'. Même si leurs compagnies étaient sympathiques pour Hope qui avait perdu touts repères en moins d'un mois, sentir qu'elle était intégré aussi rapidement au sein d'un nouveau groupe s'installait comme une trahison dans son esprit et faisait sentir le poids de la culpabilité dans le creux de son ventre. Ce soir là, elle trouva difficilement le sommeil, tournant et chavirant dans son lit. Alicia et Angelina étaient endormis depuis bien longtemps, le sons de leurs légers ronflements se faisant entendre depuis quelques heures. Vaincu, Hope décida de descendre lire dans la salle commune un peu pour se vider l'esprit.

Le feu dans la cheminé brûlait toujours aussi intensément et elle fut agréablement surprise de sentir le cuire du canapé chaud sous ses jambes repliées en dessous d'elle. Avec _Hamlet_ de Shakespeare dans ses mains, qui lui avait été offert par son oncle Kol lors de ses neuve ans, Hope se détendit enfin. Le livre lui rappelait douloureusement sa vraie maison mais elle réussit à en faire abstraction lors de sa lecture. 

Son moment paisible fut interrompu par l'ouverture soudaine du portrait accompagnée de gloussements. Intriguée, Hope se retourna pour voir deux têtes rousses courir se refugier dans la salle. Au loin, elle entendit les cris à peine dissimulés d'un vieille homme qui devait à première vu en avoir après les jumeaux. En soupirant inaudiblement, Hope referma d'un coup sec son livre en haussant un sourcil dans la direction des garçons qui sursautèrent, ne l'ayant pas vue jusqu'à maintenant.

"Hé Hope, un peu tard pour lire, non ?" Commença George en essayant d'être décontracté.

"Hé George, un peu tard pour semer la pagaille dès le premier jour, non ?" Répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac en le fixant d'un air froid. Ils déglutissaient en se concertant du regard pour une excuse. "Vous savez quoi ? Je ne veux même pas savoir ce soir, j'espère que ça vaudrait le coup à voir demain. Et si c'est quoi que ce soit dirigé vers moi, préparez vous à perdre l'usage de vos jambes dans les plus brefs délais." Ajouta-t-elle en se rappelant sa discussion avec les filles plus tôt. Sans cérémonie, Hope remonta se coucher pour prendre les quelques heures de sommeil qui lui restaient, en cachant habillement le sourire espiègle qu'elle arborait en voyant leur nervosité évidente en face d'elle.

Fred et George restèrent eux ébahis encore quelques secondes avant d'échanger un sourire complice.

"Je te l'ai dis George, y'a quelque chose avec cette fille," commenta son frère en prenant la place précédemment occupée par la jeune fille.

"Je suis sûr qu'on peut avec un peu d'effort la tourner de notre côté pour nous aider, j'ai un bon pressentiment. Mais je dois avouer qu'elle me fait légèrement peur depuis qu'elle t'a plaqué."

Fred grogna en entendant son frère mentionner la même chose toute la journée. "Je ne vais jamais y échapper ?"

"Jamais !" S'exclama George en rejoignant son dortoir où Lee dormait déjà à point fermé, habitué à ne pas attendre les jumeaux pour dormir. Fred le suivit aussitôt en essayant de le faire tomber dans les escaliers en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller les autres élèves à cette heure tardive. 


	5. -Chapitre 4-

Les emplois du temps leurs avaient été distribué le matin même au petit déjeuné. Au plus grand étonnement des ses camarades qui connaissaient sa condition particulière comparée à eux, Hope traversa avec brio ses premiers cours qui se résumaient aux charmes et la métamorphose. Tout se compliqua lors du cours de soin aux créatures magiques, maintenant administré par Hagrid. Heureusement pour elle, l'atelier partagé avec les Poufsouffles, semblaient nouveau pour chacun à la vue d'un hippogriffe. Fred et George commencèrent à parier sur le dos de la bête, mais surtout sur qui serait assez fou pour l'approcher. 

Hagrid apparut derrière sa hutte pour rejoindre ses élèves, qui essayaient avec difficulté d'ouvrir leur livre carnivore. Hope avait découvert par accident que de caresser la reliure permettait de l'ouvrir en toute sécurité. Elle ne partagea pas pour autant sa découverte avec les jumeaux qu'elle préférait voir se débattre vainement à deux sur un livre. Rappelé à l'ordre par leur professeur, ils se regroupèrent tous autour de lui, à une distance respectable de l'hippogriffe qui observait chaque personne méchamment.

Après avoir révélé le mystère du livre, Hagrid pu commencer son cours avec l'attention complète des cinquièmes années, même des jumeaux qui semblaient fascinés par la créature hybride en face d'eux. 

"La première chose qu'il faut savoir," commença Hagrid, "c'est que les hippogriffes font preuve d'une très grande fierté. Ils sont très susceptibles. Surtout, ne les insultez pas, sinon ce sera peut être la dernière chose que vous aurez faite de votre vie. On doit toujours attendre que l'hippogriffe fasse le premier geste. C'est une créature très attachée à la politesse. Il faut avancer vers lui, le saluer en s'inclinant et attendre. S'il vous salue à son tour, vous avez le droit de le toucher. Sinon, je vous conseil de filer très vite parce que croyez moi, leurs griffes font du dégâts. Alors ? Qui veut essayer le premier ?"

A ses mots peu encourageant, la majorité des élèves reculèrent d'un pas d'un commun accord. Hope, trop absorbé par les explications de son professeur et la créature qui lui rappelait celle qu'elle pouvait affronter avec Malivore, ne suivit pas le mouvement qui incita Hagrid à la pousser à continuer. 

"Wow euh, ok j'imagine..." Répliqua-t-elle incertaine face à l'enthousiasme du demi-géant. 

"Tu vas essayer avec Buck," l'informa-t-il en détachant le dit hippogriffe. Angelina et Alicia glissèrent des mots d'encouragements à leur colocataire en s'éloignant un peu plus tandis que Fred et George commencèrent à parier cette fois sur sa réussite, leur premier pari étant nul.

Les yeux d'un orange transcendant de l'hippogriffe croisèrent ceux bleu ciel de la jeune fille qui retient son souffle face à leur intensité. 

"Tu as croisé son regard, essaye de ne pas cligner des yeux, ils s'en méfient." Hope plissa les yeux en essayant de les garder ouvert le plus longtemps possible malgré les picotement et le soleil dans sa direction. "Ca c'est très bien, maintenant incline toi." La guidait Hagrid. En suivant ses instructions, l'hippogriffe s'avança brusquement vers elle, raccourcissant considérablement la distance qui les séparait. Un cri de panique s'éleva parmis les Gryffondors et Poufsouffles, inquiet de la tournure des événements pour la nouvelle élève. Hope elle même se retrouva figée en face de la créature qui continuait sa course vers elle. Dans un élan désespéré, elle flasha ses yeux de loup à l'animal en espérant que sa supériorité génétique marchait aussi sur les créatures telles que celle ci. Hagrid s'apprêtait à intervenir quand Buck se stoppa net à quelques pas de la jeune fille. Son expression furieuse se transforma en une de confusion où tout le monde retint son souffle. Dos à la foule, jaune et orange clachaient entre eux sans merci jusqu'à ce que l'hippogriffe abdique à la descendante des loups du croissant. Une vague d'applaudissement s'éleva lorsque Hagrid la félicita en l'incitant à caresser la créature maintenant docile. 

Hope s'exécuta encore un peu septique mais Buck chercha aussitôt sa main et accepta sans mal son attention. Hagrid lui proposa ensuite de monter pour un vol, auquel elle répondit négativement. Si elle ne pouvait encore monter sur un balai, ce n'était sûrement pas pour commencer sur le dos d'un hippogriffe. 

De retour du côté de ses camarades, elle fut chaudement félicitée par ses compagnons de Gryffondors.

"C'est un carton plein pour l'instant Marshall, impressionnant pour ton premier jour." Annonça Fred en passant un bras autour d'elle malgré son regard assassin dans sa direction. "Tu sais, j'ai parié que tu réussirais." 

"Faux, il a parié que tu te dégonflerais, tu me dois une mornille frérot." Intervint George en se moquant de la tête décomposée de Fred qui lui servait un doigt d'honneur. Hope repoussa simplement son bras et écoutant le reste du court tout en les ignorant.

L'heure du repas arriva rapidement et bientôt la grande salle était animée par tout les élèves dans un grand brouhaha de voix. Hope ne parlait presque pas, se contentant de répondre juste aux questions dans sa direction de temps en temps. Un Rusard transportant une odeur horrible interrompit le déjeuné en accourant à la table des professeur.

"C'est leur faute ! Ces maudits jumeaux encore !" S'exclama-t-il à Dumbledore. Celui-ci lança un regard complice aux accusés qui se retenaient de rire à voix haute, toujours de chaque côté de Hope comme la veille. L'odeur putride dégagée par le concierge de Poudlard donnait à Hope l'envie de vomir et lui coupa l'appétit. Cependant, même si ses sens ne l'arrangeaient pas, elle devait avouer que voir Rusard courir de manière ridicule entre les rangées étaient étrangement hilarant. Elle fit rapidement le lien entre l'absence des jumeaux hier soir et la mauvaise blague faite au concierge. 

"Ils sont là depuis plusieurs minutes Argus, je ne pense pas qu'ils soient la cause de quoi que ce soit," répondit le directeur. Rusard n'insista pas et repartit en lançant un regard furieux dans notre direction. 

Aussitôt hors de notre vue, Fred, George et Lee éclataient de rire en chœur. "Pranker ce bon vieux Rusard n'est jamais lassant." Avoua George sans vergogne. 

"Comment ?" Demanda Hope sans quitter son assiette du regard. 

"Boule puante sous la couture de son siège," répliqua Fred en se penchant vers elle, comme si il révélait un secret inédit. Elle secoua la tête, pas pour le moins du monde impressionnée par la simplicité enfantine de leur tour. "Une objection ?"

"Tant que ce n'est pas dirigé à moi, vous faites bien ce que vous voulez," répliqua-t-elle simplement. Elle cacha un sourire satisfait lorsque que les deux frères semblèrent se rappeler de leur discussion hier soir, les incitant à vite changer de sujet. Le regard curieux d'Hermione, qui n'avait pas échappé à la scène, croisa celui de Hope qui y répondit seulement en haussant les épaules avec une moue innocente. Elle n'avait pas de cours avec les autres ensuite, cette année comme étant sa première, Hope avait été dispensé de prendre des options telles que la divination, ayant à la place de cours de rattrapage avec des classes inférieures. A part pour le soins aux créatures magiques qu'elle avait elle même demandé. C'est en prenant de l'écart avec les autres qu'elle finit sa journée. Prendre une distance soudaine avec tout le monde qui n'avait pas quitté depuis sa rentrée, l'incita à réfléchir sur sa situation.

Sa présence ici n'était pas éternelle. Son but était précis: apprendre et aider de loin. Pas créer des amitiés. C'est pour cela qu'elle rejoint le bureau de Dumbledore sans être annoncé après qu'un deuxième année ai accepté de lui montrer le chemin. Le château était encore un vrai labyrinthe pour elle. 

Etrangement, sa présence ne surprit absolument pas le directeur qui semblait l'attendre, deux tasses de thé fumantes en face de lui qu'il proposa ensuite à Hope quant elle s'assit. 

"J'ose espérer que cette première journée a été instructive pour vous, mademoiselle Marshall. J'ai déjà des échos des professeurs quant à vos talents inattendus"

"Mieux que je ne le pensais. Harry a été un merveilleux tuteur pendant les vacances, seul la potion laisse encore à désirer et j'attend mon cours d'astronomie pour me placer," balaya rapidement Hope, voulant passer au sujet qui l'intéressait. 

"Ne nié pas votre talent, peu d'élève arriverait à un tel niveau en si peu de temps. Mais je doute que votre venue s'apparente à une simple visite de courtoisie," comprit sans mal Dumbledore en voyant l'expression impatience de l'adolescente en face de lui.

"En effet, j'aimerais d'abord savoir comment vous avez pu veiller sur moi de loin et si cela serait possible avec le reste de mes amis encore à Mystic Falls, ensuite je voudrais pouvoir utiliser la forêt interdite dès que possible. Mon loup n'est pas sortit depuis quatre mois et tout ces changements lui donnent la migraine." Elle omit que depuis la confrontation avec l'hippogriffe plutôt, Hope avait dû se contrôler grandement, son côté bestiale était sur les nerfs et donc son tempérament était court ces dernières heures.

Dumbledore hocha la tête en se levant. "Voyez-vous, mes contactes sont nombreux et peu de choses m'échappent. Je n'ai pas d'objet miracle à vous proposez mais je peux vous promettre de garder l'œil ouvert et de vous informer au moindre soucis. Pour ce qui est de Malivore, j'ai bien peur que cela soit au dessus de mon domaine d'expertise. Cependant, la bibliothèque propose un choix très varié d'œuvres écrites, donc ineffaçables même pour lui, peut être y trouverez-vous des informations." Le visage de Hope se décomposa un peu même si elle s'attendait à ne pas recevoir toutes les informations qu'elle voulait. "Le couvre feu après vingt deux heures ne s'appliquera pas vous ce soir mais je demanderais votre grande discrétion et que vous restiez alerte. Les détraqueurs n'étaient pas prévue lorsque je suis venue vous cherchez et leur présence m'inquiète pour votre sécurité, essayez donc de ne pas vous enfoncer loin dans la forêt interdite." Conclut-il un regard sérieux dans sa direction qui mit Hope mal à l'aise.

"Merci professeur, je ferais de mon mieux. Est-ce que tout le monde va bien pour l'instant ?" Ne pu-t-elle s'empêcher de demander avant de quitter le bureau.

L'expression sévère de Dumbledore s'adoucit en voyant celle légèrement dépitée de sa nouvelle élève. "L'école Salvatore a réouverte ses portes à tout ces élèves se matin même, sous la direction de Vardemus, c'est tout ce que je sais pour l'instant mais je me manquerais de vous faire revenir tout changement."

Hope acquiesça, le cœur lourd avant de rejoindre la grande salle pour le dîner. L'ambiance festive de Poudlard ne l'attirait soudain plus. Son humeur avait dégringolé maintenant que ses priorités avaient été remises en place. Malgré que toutes les personnes qu'elle avaient rencontré jusqu'ici qui l'avaient accueillit avec bonté, Hope ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'attacher et de laisser les autres s'attacher à elle.

Tout comme à Mystic Falls, ses pas qui arpentent aujourd'hui les couloirs de Poudlard ne seront qu'un vieux souvenir. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire souffrir d'autres personnes, Hope avait déjà causé assez de mal autour d'elle. Un nouveau départ était utopique lorsqu'elle devait se rattacher continuellement à son passé pour en récupérer les fondations encore vulnérables. Céder à la facilité était toujours une tentation mais elle devait au moins être nobles des mots du choix chapeau; elle se sacrifierait encore et encore pour ses amis, sa famille. L'idée que chaque jours, les membres de sa famille passaient devant des photos d'elle, le regard vide de reconnaissance, était un sentiment insupportable pour une jeune fille de quinze ans. 

L'humeur de Hope n'était pas au beau fixe, cela était évident pour toute la tablée des Griffondors. Malgré sa place entre Fred et George, ceux-ci ne lui laissèrent pas le choix, Hope était très loin de ses camarades. Son esprit divaguait sans limite dans les souvenirs de cette dernière année mouvementée, la pressant un peu plus d'évacuer toute cette pression en se transformant. 

Sans prévenir personne, la louve se leva brusquement en s'excusant. Elle ignora les appels dans sa direction et se dirigea vers son dortoir pour pouvoir quitter sa jupe plissée pour des habits plus facile à transporter pour se changer en loup. 

Une fois en tenue adéquate, elle fut ravis de voir que personne ne semblait l'avoir suivis. Tout les élèves étaient encore au festin, lui laissant l'accès à la forêt complètement désert. Hope s'empressa de s'enfoncer dans l'abysse obscure et de trouver un endroit pour pouvoir se déshabiller en toute tranquillité, après avoir checkée les alentours grâce à son ouï fine. 

Une légère brise la fit frissonner une fois sa peau délicate exposée au monde extérieur. Sans attendre, les os de Hope se brisèrent tour à tour dans une douleur relativement supportable, laissant rapidement à sa place à un loup blanc majestueux. Pour la première fois depuis sa sortie de Malivore, les pensées de Hope n'étaient concentrées que sur la pureté de cette expérience autrefois relaté par sa mère. La terre humide se déformait sous ses pates et l'air fouettait son pelage sans ménagement au fur et à mesure que la louve prenait confiance dans la forêt qui lui était peu familière. Elle se sentait enfin libre et privée de toutes les responsabilités qui lui pesaient affreusement sur les épaules. Il en allait du bon sens que le lendemain matin, la situation serait là même et Hope devra encore trouver un moyen de redonner la mémoire à tout le monde mais en attendant, elle profitait de cet instant de liberté exquis. 

Les minutes se transformèrent bientôt en heures, et contre son gré, Hope retrouva sa forme humaine pour rejoindre son lit douillet. La transformation l'avait épuisé, sa seule envie était de rentrer trouver le sommeil. Elle se rendit compte en traversant la cour vide que les étoiles brillaient beaucoup plus qu'à son arrivé. Le temps s'était figée sous sa forme animale, la laissant ignorante sur l'heure tardive. Avec précaution, elle utilisa ses sens pour passer entre les mailles de Rusard qu'elle avait entendu au loin. La tour des Grynffondors se dessina enfin d'elle et elle prononça le mot de passe pour pouvoir rentrer.

"On doit prévenir Dumbledore maintenant !" S'exclama Angelina devant un petit groupe de personne. Le bruit du portrait coupa court à leur dispute, reportant toute l'attention sur Hope.

"Ne faite pas attention, je vais me coucher," annonça-t-elle simplement.

"Oh non, tu vas déjà nous expliquer où tu étais passé ! Il est deux heures du matin Hope ! On a pas eu de nouvelle de toi depuis que tu as quitté le repas, tu es complètement dingue." Explosa sa colocataire. Les mêmes regards énervés et ahuris de George, Fred, Lee, Alicia, Harry et Ron se posèrent sur elle. 

"Je ne pensais pas avoir à justifier mes moindres faits et gestes," balaya Hope en voulant finir cette discussion au plus vite, "J'étais juste partie pour une balade, dans le château, je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer et j'ai dû me perdre à un moment j'imagine." Justifia-t-elle nonchalamment. "C'est gentil de vous inquiétez pour moi mais ça risque honnêtement de se reproduire alors faite l'impasse." 

Les Gryffondors n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Les jumeaux, experts des moindres recoins de l'école, avaient passé la soirée à la recherche de la jeune fille sous la demande d'Angelina et Alicia quant elle se rendirent compte que leur colocataire n'avait pas rejoint son dortoir. Son attitude changeante du tout au tout entre ce matin et le dîner ne les aidaient pas non plus à comprendre la fille aux yeux bleus et cheveux auburn flamboyant sous la lumière des flammes de la cheminée qui éclairait la pièce tamisée.

"Elle n'a pas tord, je l'avais dis que c'était sûrement pas grand chose," intervint Lee pour dissoudre la tension entre les élèves. "En plus, avec le coup que tu as servis à Fred, ça m'étonnerait que tu craignes quoi que ce soit."

Les filles roulèrent des yeux à sa remarque, ne répondant pas au problème. George décida de mettre fin au débat, prit par la fatigue et inconfortable dans l'ambiance pesante qui s'était installée.

"Bon, pas de mort à déclarer ce soir donc je pense qu'on peut tous aller se coucher. Et Hope, tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier mais avec la frousse que tu nous as filé plus tôt, un mot aurait suffit pour au moins être sûr qui tu n'as pas sauté dans le lac. Un vrai gâchis d'avoir une mort si peu badasse !" Ajouta-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère, quelques rire provenant des garçons s'élevèrent tandis que Angelina et Alicia, ne perdirent pas de temps pour retourner à leur dortoir sans un regard dans la direction de Hope.

"Ne tant fais pas, elles te passeront sûrement un savon demain matin et ça sera oublié." La rassura Fred en voyant ses yeux les suivre jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent dans l'escalier réservé aux filles. 

En avalant difficilement, une partie de sa mauvaise humeur retrouvé mais surtout la culpabilité de voir autant de personnes inquiète pour elle à cette heure tardive alors qu'elle voulait être oubliée à Poudlard, Hope répliqua plus sèchement qu'elle ne le voulait. "Peu importe, ne créez juste pas une battue nocturne pour moi la prochaine fois..."

Sans croiser le regard des garçons encore présent dans la salle commune, elle rejoint son dortoir étrangement silencieux. Les filles ne dormaient pas mais préféraient l'ignorer, ce qui l'arrangeait aussi. 

Lee ne s'était pas fait prier pour aller trouve le sommeil mais les Wealsey et Harry étaient restés ensemble encore un peu, perturbés par la soudaine attitude de Hope, en particulier ce dernier qui l'avait fréquenté un mois sans interruptions précédemment. 

"Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle fait ça, je veux dire sortir en pleine nuit. Les murs du Chaudron Baveur son fins et j'ai le sommeil léger. Mais agir si distante soudainement, je ne comprend pas." Expliqua-t-il aux trois frères.

"Elle rigolait même avec moi quand je l'ai rencontré, enfin elle était plutôt sarcastique mais ce n'était pas contre moi alors..." Ajouta assez inutilement Ron. 

"Harry, tu sais quoi sur elle au juste ?" Demanda Fred, curieux par la jolie Mikaelson/Marshall.

Harry se creusait les méninges avant d'en arriver à une conclusion inquiétante. "En soit, presque rien. Elle trouvait toujours un moyen d'éviter le sujet de sa famille mais parfois... Son regard se perdait souvent dans le vide quand je parlais de mes parents sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Dans ses moments là, elle paraissaient si... Désorientée et triste. J'avais l'impression de me voir dans un miroir, mais c'est peut être qu'une impression alors je n'ai jamais osé être intrusif." 

"Tu penses qu'on devrait enquêter ?" Demanda le rouquin de troisième année. 

George et Harry désapprouvèrent en même temps. "Je tiens à garder tout mes membres intactes et elle est bien trop intelligente pour se faire berner. Elle nous a déjà menacé si jamais on lui jouait une mauvaise blague," expliqua le premier sur un ton plus léger.

"Ca serait mal placé, après tout elle peut être juste une vie de famille compliquée et elle vient d'arriver à Poudlard. Ca serait mauvais de notre part de la prendre en grippe dès le premier jour qu'elle essaye simplement de digérer tout. Elle n'avait même pas de baguette avant qu'on aille l'acheter chez Ollivanders ensemble, Hope pratiquait juste la magie sans baguette à la maison avant." A ces derniers mots, les Weasley se concertèrent du regard étonné.

"Ca explique au moins comment elle est si doué alors qu'elle vient d'intégrer l'école, la magie sans baguette est beaucoup plus compliquée à exécuter qu'avec une. Le moindre sort doit être du gâteau pour elle maintenant." L'informa Fred en voyant son regard perdu devant la conversation silencieuse de trois frères. "Dans ce cas," reprit-il, "on attend de voir comment ça ce passe et on agit sans changement avec elle ?" 

"Fred, je pensais exactement la même chose." Répliqua George avec un regard complice. 

Si Hope avait besoin d'une intégration dans les règles, les énergiques jumeaux Weasley étaient les mieux placés pour s'en charger. Avec l'aide de Lee bien sûr car leurs idées dépassaient bien trop rapidement les limites de la bonne conduite et se mettre à dos Hope Marshall n'était pas sur leur liste de cette année, au contraire. La jeune fille était bien plus intéressante à leurs yeux que les élèves banales, et après tout qu'est ce qu'était le normal venant d'eux. Sûrement l'ennuie. Et ils étaient certains d'avoir le droit aux meilleurs rebondissements cette année en se mettant dans la poche leur nouvelle objectif. 


	6. -Chapitre 5-

Les journées de Hope se résumaient à travailler, interagir le moins possible avec les autres, juste assez pour ne pas soulever trop de suspicions, et éventuellement dormir quand le sommeil la trouvait. La bibliothèque était devenu son refuge mais ses recherches sur Malivore s'avéraient pour l'instant infructueuses et la présence habituelle de Hermione avec elle, qui y passait presque tout son temps libre, lui demandait une certaine discrétion. 

Comme l'avait dis George, Angelina, beaucoup moins sur les nerfs le lendemain, lui avait repassé un savon plus léger avant de s'excuser de lui avoir crié dessus. Hope lui promit de au moins laisser un mot quant elle s'absentera trop longtemps.

Hope prenait un certain rythme à Poudlard et devait avouer être assez facilement intégrée à la maison des Gryffondors malgré son manque d'efforts évident. Les plus déterminés à ne jamais la laisser seule étaient sans aucun doute Fred et George. C'était l'une des ses raisons pour passer autant de temps à la bibliothèque, car même avec toute la bonne foi du monde, ces deux là ne semblaient pas pouvoir rester silencieux plus de cinq minutes, les entrainant inévitablement à être sortis de force par la sévère Mrs Pince. 

Le manque d'enthousiasme de Hope ne semblait pas les déranger et au contraire, ils se régalaient de provoquer les réactions sarcastiques de la jeune fille, en particulier Fred qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essayer d'attiser son esprit de compétition, dans l'espoir de la voir s'ouvrir un peu mais pour l'instant sans succès. 

Malgré tout, Hope ne s'était rarement sentie entourée d'une ambiance si chaleureuse à l'école. Elle avait rapidement découvert que la rivalité entre les maisons n'était pas à prendre à la légère pour les Gryffondors et Serpentards qui se détestaient ouvertement avec passion. Même Hope, qui pensait intégrer la maison des vert et argent ne pouvait pas supporter leur attitude, le seul avantage qu'elle y aurait eu serait la solitude car à part la bande de mouton autour de Malfoy, peu semblaient réellement se serrer les coudes. C'était aussi quelque chose qu'elle avait remarqué, les disputes et coups bas entre eux n'étaient pas rare, mais à sa surprise, peu importe la personne de Gryffondors en problème, quelqu'un de la même maison allait tout de suite le soutenir. Elle l'avait observé avec Neville Longdubat dont le crapaud Trevor avait été pris en otage par Marcus Flint, un septième année. Fred et George n'avait pas hésité une seconde à s'en prendre à lui pour qu'il laisse en paix le plus jeune. La scène avait été pour le moins divertissante avec Lee à ses côtés pour remplir son rôle de commentateur.

L'incident avec Buck avait fais enfler ce dédain pour les Serpentards après avoir entendu l'histoire des trois premières années et ensuite les plaintes sans fond de Malfoy. Ce repas avait d'ailleurs été assez incroyable du point de vu des Gryffondors, étant donné que l'assiette de nourriture en face de Draco explosa sous son nez. Les premiers blâmés furent les jumeaux Wealsey qui se dédouanaient sincèrement d'avoir fais quoi que ce soit. Personne n'avait vu le léger mouvement de poignet de Hope lorsqu'elle mangeait, ni l'incantation basique qu'elle avait prononcé dans un souffle. Personne sauf Dumbledore qui croisa son regard satisfait peu après, accompagné d'un air amusé, pas pour le moins désapprobateur. 

Le cours du professeur Lupin commençait, celui de Défense contre les Forces du Mal que Hope attendait avec impatience après que Hermione lui ai vanté qu'il était l'un des meilleurs depuis leur arrivé. Un fait qui fut rapidement confirmé par tout le monde lorsqu'il demanda aux élèves de prendre leurs baguettes et le suivre jusqu'à une pièce vide, à l'exception d'une penderie. Celle-ci se mit à s'agiter quand Mr Lupin passa devant.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y un épouvantard là-dedans." Les rassura-t-il.

Hope avait lu dessus et Hermione avait complété par son expérience, lui apprenant que celui du professeur Lupin était la lune. Elle avait bien senti la jeune fille de troisième année perturbée par cette découverte mais n'avait pas insisté, si Hermione voulait savoir quelque chose, elle y arriverait du manière où d'une autre.

"Les épouvantards aiment les endroits sombres et confinés," continua le professeur, "les armoires, les penderies, les espaces sous les lits, les placards sous les éviers... Un jour, j'en ai vu un qui s'était installé dans une vieille horloge de grand-mère. En tant que cinquième année, j'imagine que vous savez ce qu'est un épouventard ?"

"Pas vraiment, nos profs des années précédentes n'étaient pas les plus... constant disons," fit remarquer une élève de Serdaigle. 

"Pas de soucis, quelqu'un a quand même une idée, Mademoiselle Marshall peut être ?"

Hope releva vivement la tête, s'étant perdu dans les détails de sa baguette. "Eum... C'est une créature qui change d'aspect à volonté selon nos plus grandes peurs." Répondit-elle après une légère hésitation.

"Excellent, 10 points pour Gryffondors !"

Les sourcils de Hope rejoignirent pratiquement la base de ses cheveux sous la surprise. L'enthousiasme de Mr. Lupin était étonnant pour une simple réponse mais encourageait sûrement la Gryffondors pour son arrivée encore fraîche. L'enthousiasme de gagner des points toucha tout les membres de sa maison qui commencèrent à partager des checks et sourires complices, Hope entendit même Lee glisser à Alicia à quel point c'était bon de voir les Serdaigles perdre pour une question de connaissance.

Fred et George, eux, encerclèrent Hope de chaque côté et se penchèrent vers elle pendant que le cours continuait.

"Tu viens de passer ton test de passage en moins de deux semaines, tu fais officiellement partie des nôtres," chuchota George en la taquinant avec son coude.

"Tu pourras même rattraper tout les points qu'on perd chaque année, notre trio serait imbattable comme ça." Renchérit Fred, excité à cette idée.

En roulant des yeux, Hope s'écarta d'eux. "Je ne suis pas là pour récupérer les pots cassés par vous deux, vous n'avez qu'à pas vous faire prendre." Mais malgré elle, elle ne pouvait pas cacher l'esquisse d'un sourire qui se formait sur son visage. Et malheureusement, il n'en fallait pas plus aux jumeaux pour s'emballer.

"Regard ça Fred ! Elle commence enfin à nous apprécier ! Pas besoin de le cacher comme ça."

Avant que Hope ne puisse contester, leur professeur les rappela à l'ordre pour commencer la pratique. Les élèves se placèrent en file indienne, étrangement les Weasley assez proche du début. Les peurs de chacun défilèrent pendant que Hope s'interrogeait sur la sienne. Elle détestait avoir des peurs mais avait passé en réalité cette dernière année terrifiée pour des raisons toujours différentes, comme perdre un être cher ou mourir. Fred passa ensuite, son épouventard disparut soudainement de la vue de Hope alors elle se déplaça pour avoir une meilleure vue. Hope se figea en voyant, gisant aux pieds de son frère, George ensanglanté. Les deux jumeaux se figèrent, l'un à côté de l'autre. L'épouventard commença à changer de vêtements mais le visage de la personne décéder restait sensiblement le même. Hope comprit avec un poids dans l'estomac que les jumeaux se voyaient tour à tour mort, le pire cauchemar des deux. 

George posa une main réconforte sur l'épaule de Fred qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce. En partageant un regard peiné, ils prononcèrent en parfaite synchronisation: "Riddikulus !"

Le professeur Lupin les applaudirent mais le goût de la réussite n'y était pas. Pour la première fois depuis leur premier jours à Poudlard, les deux farceurs accomplis se sentaient oppressés au sein des murs qui constituaient leurs maisons la plupart de l'année. Leur humeur au plus bas n'échappa à aucun élèves mais personne n'osait faire de commentaire, pas même Lee qui les rejoint en silence au fond de la classe. 

Le cours continua, la bonne humeur générale maintenant dissipée. Vint enfin le tour de Hope. La jeune fille serrait anxieusement sa baguette, effrayée de quel fantôme du passé pour venir la hanter. Ou peut être Landon et Josie ensemble ? Les possibilités se bousculaient dans sa tête mais jamais elle ne s'était imaginée l'halo bleu nuit qui envahit la salle à la stupéfaction de tout les élèves. 

Les flashbacks encore frais de ses trois mois, seule dans le Malivore ou encore dans l'esprit tordu du nécromenceur lui apportèrent un courant d'air froid le long de la colonne vertébrale, faisant frissonner tout son être. Les murs de la salle n'était presque plus visible et Hope se retrouvait replongée dans ses vieux souvenirs. Le sentiment de solitude l'a pris aux tripes, et elle essaya de retenir ses larmes tant bien que mal en sentant l'infinité autour d'elle ironiquement l'étouffer. 

"Hope, lance le sort," lui rappela Mr. Lupin.

Sa voix la fit sursauter. Son regard encourageant croisa le sien. Elle acquiesça lentement en répétant la même phrase dans sa tête comme un mantra.

_'Je ne suis pas seule.'_

"Riddikulus !"

L'espace bleu s'effaça soudainement pour laisser la place à une nuée de feux d'artifices colorées explosant aux quatre coins de la pièce. Les rires de ses camarades se faisaient entendre derrière elle mais Hope n'arrivait même pas à produire un sourire. Sa plus grande peur était d'être seule, et elle s'était réalisée. 

"Qu'elle était ta peur ?" Demanda Lupin, interloqué par la forme d'épouvantard qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

"La solitude." Répondit froidement Hope en retournant à sa place. Elle prit soin d'éviter tout le monde sur son passage et de se poser à l'opposé des garçons dont elle sentait les yeux brûlant dans sa direction même à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le cours se finit rapidement et elle essaya de rejoindre son dortoir sans croiser qui que ce soit. Sa seule envie était de se recroqueviller dans son lit pour pouvoir pleurer de tout son saoul jusqu'à ce que le sommeil la rattrape.

"Marshall !" S'exclama la voix de Fred à travers le couloir. En prenant une grande inspiration, Hope se retourna et essaya de paraitre la plus détachée possible, mais avant même qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, son visage se retrouva enfouit dans le torse de Fred. Celui-ci la serra contre lui sans gêne malgré les étudiants qui les dévisageaient sur leur passage. 

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? J'ai pas besoin de réconfort," grognait Hope sans pour autant faire le moindre geste pour s'extirper de sa prise.

"C'est pas pour toi, c'est pour moi. Tu imagines à quel point c'est traumatisant de voir un si beau visage que le mien tuméfié ? Ca devrait être un crime de ruiner une telle œuvre d'art !" S'exclama-t-il faussement offusqué. Les rires de George et Lee les rejoignirent mais Hope ne pouvait pas les apercevoir à cause du colosse en face d'elle.

Même si elle n'y répondait pas, la jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de se relaxer dans l'étreinte du rouquin. Le dernier contact physique qu'elle avait partagé était avec Landon avant qu'elle ne se jette dans le puit et l'idée lui brisait un peu plus le cœur. Fred, qui semblait avoir remarqué son changement d'humeur soudain ou les larmes qui avaient traversé la barrière de son pull et sa chemise, resserra ses bras autour d'elle. Peu après, Hope sentit non plus une mais trois pairs de bras, la serrant jusqu'à la suffocation.

"Wow, du calme j'aimerais pouvoir respirer !" S'exclama-t-elle complètement écraser entre les trois Gryffondors. Un rire joyeux lui échappa sans même qu'elle n'y pense.

George se redressa soudainement à ce son. "Est-ce que j'ai mal entendu ? Hope Marshall est capable de rire ?"

Les deux autres garçons firent de même pour pouvoir apercevoir le visage légèrement gonflé de Hope. "Vous êtres vraiment des crétins." 

"Mais tu commences déjà à nous adorer, pas vrai Marshall ?" Demanda Fred en agitant ses sourcils d'une manière qui se voulait séductrice, mais il ressemblait plus à un idiot.

Hope essuya ses yeux à la va-vite en s'extirpant du groupe autour d'elle pour commencer à s'éloigner. "Ce qui s'est passé ici, n'est jamais arrivé." Affirma-t-elle sans se retourner. 

Les trois garçons rirent de la stupidité de la situation et surtout du mauvais caractère têtu de Hope. 

"Ca ne va pas être possible !" Cria George après elle.

"Ce moment est gravé dans notre esprit !" Compléta son frère.

"Ils vont te hanter encore longtemps Hope je te préviens !" Ajouta finalement Lee, légèrement mal pour elle en pensant que l'attitude des jumeaux et Hope était assez similaire parfois. Ils ne lâchaient jamais le morceau.

"Elle n'a pas dis non," souris Fred en le précisant à ses deux camarades. Les Weasley et Lee continuèrent de rire en allant dans l'un des passage secret qu'ils avaient aménagé depuis l'avoir découvert grâce à la carte du maraudeur. Là bas était stocké la plupart de leurs produits en préparation et finit, offrant plus d'espace et surtout moins de chance pour l'un deux de déclencher un feu d'artifice surprise par inadvertance dans leur dortoir. 

Quant à Hope, son humeur avait déjà remonté bien qu'elle n'avouerait jamais avoir apprécié l'intention des garçons. S'obliger à ignorer des personnes aussi insistantes et gentilles qu'eux se révélait un peu plus dur chaque jour même si elle ne perdait pas ses objectifs de vu.

De nouvelles peurs se développaient doucement mais sûrement. Celle de s'attacher et de devoir ultimement quitter tout le monde. Celle d'oublier ses amis de Mystic Falls, trop prise dans la nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à elle. Celle que en redonnant la mémoire à l'ensemble de l'école Salvatore et sa famille, Poudlard et ses habitants l'oublient à leur tour. A cause de toutes les incertitudes, les doutes et la peur qui dévoraient Hope, il lui était impossible d'apprécier pleinement les bonnes choses qui s'offraient a-t-elle. Y comprit la bénédiction encore inconnue qu'allait être pour elle les jumeaux Weasley. Elle savait très bien que Fred n'avait pas besoin de se réconforter avec elle, tout au plus, il aurait simplement dû passer du temps avec George et parler avec lui. Ses intentions étaient assez claire et pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, l'image de ces idiots étira ses lèvres.


	7. -Chapitre 6-

Un nouveau matin se levait sur l'Ecosse, en commençant au petit déjeuner par son habituelle distribution de lettre et de journaux. Ce rituel était pleinement ignoré par Hope, à quoi bon accorder de l'importance à quelque chose qui ne se produirait jamais ? C'est pour cela que Hope ne levait jamais la tête pour prendre en considération la centaine de hiboux qui envahissaient la grande salle chaque matin à la même heure. Ce jour-ci ne faisait pas exception. La seule chose qui l'a sorti de son ignorance fut la lettre tombant dans son assiette. Hope releva vivement la tête pour croiser Hadès. Elle essayait de souvent aller le voir à la volière, devenant au fil du temps une sorte de refuge. Hope se sentait parfois stupide de raconter ses problèmes et ses inquiétudes à son hibou, mais qui pouvait la juger tant que personne ne le savait ?

"Hope, je crois que c'est pour toi et je la récupérais avant qu'elle ne soit tachée par la nourriture." Tenta George pour la sortir de sa rêverie. 

"Oui, bien sûr."

En réalité, Hope n'en menait pas large. Personne ne devrait lui envoyer de lettre. Sans vouloir réfléchir à cela, elle la rangea dans la poche de sa cape en essayant de paraitre la plus naturelle possible. A l'intérieur, Hope était rongée par la curiosité et la peur. Dumbledore ne prendrait pas cette peine pour lui parler, et un regard dans sa direction lui confirma qu'il était tout aussi surpris qu'elle. Aucune once de reconnaissance à la vue de la lettre ne passa dans ses yeux. 

Sur une autre note, la jeune fille était enfin en week-end, avec exceptionnellement peu de devoirs. Cela semblait être la même chose pour une majorité des élèves car chacun parlait avec enthousiasme du programme détente de leur deux jours de repos. Hope se préparait à consacrer se temps une nouvelle fois à la bibliothèque mais son souhait fut coupé court par Harry.

"Hey Hope ! Je te dois cette leçon de vole aujourd'hui !" Lui annonça-t-il sans laisser place à un refus. La jeune fille tenta de plaider sa cause mais tout ses camarades autour d'elle s'extasièrent et insistèrent pour qu'elle essaye. Alicia et Angelina avait quant à elle déjà quelque chose de prévu alors elles s'excusèrent de ne pas pouvoir être présentes mais promirent à leur colocataire une nouvelle séance bientôt. Si elle sortait vivante de la première cela dis.

Les garçons étaient extatiques à l'idée d'apprendre à Hope à voler, si bien que le cours d'Harry se retrouva avec la participation de Ron, Lee et bien évidemment Fred et George. Hermione était aussi de la partie mais elle refusait catégoriquement de voler alors elle les observait d'un œil tout en lisant un livre dans les gradins.

"Je te promets que c'est simple," commença Harry.

"Le pire qui pourrait t'arriver serait juste perdre un membre," essaya faussement de l'encourager George en voyant son expression anxieuse qui observait le balai en face d'elle. 

"Ou disparaitre, mais tout le monde finit par réapparaitre au bout d'un mois." Termina Fred sur le même ton.

Hope était encore moins rassurée et revoyait un peu trop nettement la chute d'Alyssa Chang il y a quelques années. "Lizzie serait dingue si elle savait que j'allais monter là dessus," marmonna-t-elle pour elle même avant de faire face aux gryffondors impatients. "Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?"

Harry se positionna à côté de son balai et dit 'débout' d'un ton ferme dans sa direction. Celui-ci s'éleva aussitôt dans sa main, répondant à l'ordre de son maître. "Aussi simple que ça !" S'exclama-t-il, fier de sa démonstration immaculée.

"Simple, tu parles. Ca n'a pas marché aussi facilement pour tout le monde Harry," se plaignait Ron.

En ignorant le plus jeune Weasley, Hope se concentra sur sa tache en essayant de ne pas prêter d'attention aux regards avides sur elle. "Débout !" S'exclama-t-elle en y mettant le plus de conviction possible. Contre toute attente, le balai agit aussi rapidement qu'avec Harry et sans heurte. Hope releva la tête vers les autres, surprise. Ils l'étaient tout autant mais les jumeaux ne perdirent pas de temps pour exagérer et saisir cette occasion dans le but d'ennuyer Ron qui geignait encore. En se plaçant à côté d'elle, Harry enfourcha son balai et l'invita à faire pareil.

"Comme tu étais chez les moldus avant, j'imagine que tu connais les télécommandes ?" Il continua quant il eu son approbation, "Imagine juste que tu contrôles ton balais avec les cinq boutons de milieu, en haut tu montes, bas tu descends, les côtés pour te déplacer et enfin le centre pour t'arrêter. Je te passe pour l'instant les subtilités pour l'accélération en ligne droite et..." Harry commença à se perdre dans ses explications, laissant Hope complètement perdue par le charabia qui sortait de sa bouche passionnément.

"Du calme Potter, tu vas nous la casser alors qu'on a à peine commencé." Intervint Fred en voyant la détresse évidente de la jeune fille. "Mais si tu as compris au moins le début, essaye de me rattraper !"

Sans attendre, Fred tapa une fois au sol et s'envola rapidement dans les airs en exécutant un looping parfait. Hope ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être émerveillée de voir pour la première fois quelqu'un voler de cette manière. Du moins, pour la premier fois proprement, car voir Fred Weasley voler et enchainer les pirouettes compliquées, bientôt rejoins par son frère, était bien plus hypnotisant que les tentatives maladroites qu'elle avait observé de loin il y a de ça quelques années.

"Alors ? Trop terrifiée pour monter dans la cours des grands, Marshall ?" La provoqua-t-il en descendant à son niveau. Son sourire satisfait s'étendit encore plus lorsque que l'un des sourcils de la jeune fille à moins d'un mètre de lui se haussa sarcastiquement et que l'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres pour la première fois maquillées depuis son arrivée. Fred ne l'avouerait sûrement pas, mais cette expression de défis qu'elle arborait était sa préférée, car il savait qu'il avait enfin réussit à faire réagir l'inébranlable Hope Marshall. 

Sans cérémonie, Hope prit son envole le plus rapidement possible dans le but de faire taire le plus bruyant des jumeaux. George s'élança tout de suite à ses côtés, dans l'intention d'assurer la jeune fille à la moindre chute provoquée par son esprit de compétition, venant d'être animé par son frère. Le rire de Fred remplit l'espace du terrain de quidditch et il les rejoint rapidement, les Weasley encadrant la Marshall de chaque côté, une position qui se confirmait pour le trio depuis le début de cette année scolaire. Cela était d'ailleurs l'un des reproches principales de Lee qui considérait injuste que Hope soit la seule à pouvoir se mettre entre les deux jumeaux, bien que malgré elle.

La sensation qui enveloppa Hope une fois dans les aires était indescriptible. Toute cette liberté et excitation la rendaient ivre et légère, le poids de ses responsabilités pour la première fois complètement envolé. Le sourire le plus sincère et vibrant depuis qu'elle était revenue de Malivore s'installa sur ses lèvres à la stupéfaction générale. Hope n'en avait que faire, parce que pour une fois, elle n'avait pas le rappelle constant du monde entier qui l'avait oublié en croissant chaque regard ou apercevant chaque similarité qu'elle attribuait à ses origines. Pour une fois, tout était entièrement nouveau pour elle, juste elle et son balai dans les airs. La confiance qui l'envahissait se traduisait par son assurance soudaine pour essayer les tours qu'elle venait de voir. Malgré les garçons qui essayaient de la prévenir d'attendre, elle s'évertua à imiter leurs pirouettes avec le même sourire scotché à sa tête. 

Sans qu'elle ne le sache, pendant que tout le monde la regardait exécuter ses tours contents et surpris de la voir aussi alaise et naturelle pour son premier vol - même Hermione avait délaissé son livre pour l'admirer -, Fred et George s'étaient résignés à la laisser faire mais patientaient attentivement en dessous d'elle, prêts à la moindre éventualités causées par son manque de contrôle inhabituelle. Ce fut le cas lorsque Fred remarqua que Hope penchait un peu trop d'un côté, son corps bientôt prêt à chavirer. Son premier reflexe ne le trompa pas et il fut à ses côtés avant même que les autres ne comprennent la situation. Il serait damné si il lui arrivait quelque chose de tragique sous sa surveillance alors qu'elle se relâchait enfin en leur présence. Son balai se positionna du bon côté pour l'empêcher de tomber tandis que l'un de ses bras musclé par les années de batteur s'enroula autour de sa taille pour la stabiliser.

Hope qui avait tout juste sentis la perte de prise sur son balai qui aurait pu lui être fatale, laissa s'échapper un cri étouffé accompagné d'un sursaut quand Fred la ramena aussitôt du bon côté.

"Mon dieu..." Souffla-t-elle une fois sa respiration retrouvée, sous le choque pendant quelque instant. 

"Encore heureux que je ne compte pas te laisser tomber amoureuse de moi aussi rapidement," se moqua Fred, lui aussi à peine remis de la frayeur brève mais intense que Hope lui avait donné. Hope rit à son commentaire complètement hors sujet, ainsi que son mauvais jeu de mot en lui rendant un coup de coude léger. 

"Ferme là Weasley, mais merci, j'ai eu chaud pendant une seconde," reconnu-t-elle sans mal, l'adrénaline commençant à descendre doucement. 

Le groupe les rejoint sans attendre, confus mais légèrement paniqués de ce qui venait d'arriver devant eux.

"Ca va Hope ? Rien de cassé ?" S'enquit tout de suite Harry, se sentant responsable de ne pas avoir été assez attentif. 

"J'imagine que oui comme son prince charmant est venu à sa rescousse," répliqua Lee en lançant un clin d'œil dans leur direction. Hope roula simplement des yeux mais son sourire ne la quittait toujours pas. Tout comme le bras autour de sa taille qu'elle ne remarqua complètement qu'une fois que Fred le retira, surtout à cause de George qui n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer des regards exagérés jusqu'à réussir l'exploit de gêner son frère jumeau. La sensation de chaleur qui l'a quitté, laissait place à une de vide. Hope essaya de paraître imperturbée par la perte de contacte et se disait simplement que l'adrénaline lui jouait encore des tours.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse ne serait-ce que y réfléchir, des applaudissements venant d'en bas explosèrent complètement la bulle dans laquelle Hope s'était enveloppée un court instant. 

"Très impressionnant mademoiselle Marshall ! Loin de moi l'idée de gâcher votre journée mais j'ai le regret de vous dire que votre présence est requise chez vous aujourd'hui." Annonça Dumbledore, un regard grave dissimulé derrière son habituel air chaleureux. 

Le poids dont elle s'était brièvement débarrassé revint sur elle, encore plus lourd qu'avant. Aussitôt rongée par l'inquiétude, Hope atterrit maladroitement sans attendre l'aide de personne pour se placer devant son nouveau directeur.

"Tout le monde va bien ?" Demanda-t-elle de but en blanc. Dumbledore hocha la tête, sachant mieux que d'être cryptique sur ce sujet avec l'héritière des Mikaelson.

"Accompagnez moi donc, je vais vous expliquer tout en chemin." Déclara-t-il en commençant à marcher. Hope n'hésitait pas à le suivre mais elle fut retenue par George, l'obligeant à faire face aux regards perdus des autres.

"Tout va bien ? Dumbledore ne vient jamais chercher les élèves lui même," s'étonna Ron. 

"Oui, j'ai juste quelques trucs à régler. Merci pour la leçon Harry," expliqua vaguement Hope en se précipitant pour rejoindre le directeur qui ne l'attendait pas. Son attitude dégagée et presque froide envers eux était revenue en bloc, surprenant une nouvelle fois les garçons. Toutes traces de la joie qu'elle avait éprouvé il y a quelques secondes avaient complètement disparue de son visage, maintenant balayé par une émotion indescriptible. 

"En tout cas, ça doit être sérieux pour que Dumbledore se déplace en personne," conclue Hermione qui venait de les rejoindre en ayant vu la scène. "On a juste à attendre qu'elle rentre et qu'elle nous explique."

"On peut rêver pour la deuxième partie, elle aussi muette qu'une tombe sur sa vie privée." S'exclama Ron, insensible aux regards assassins lancés par ses frères.

*****

De son côté, Hope ne tarda pas à déchanter, maintenant sur la place de Mystic Falls. Dumbledore l'avait emmené en dehors des limites des la barrière d'apparition, en prenant soin d'éviter les détraqueurs, pour pouvoir la ramener là où tout avait commencé. La présence d'une nouvelle créature du Malivore avait conformé à Hope que son rejet n'avait pas été sans conséquence. La paix qu'elle avait entre aperçu ici était de nouveau chamboulé par sa faute. Personne n'était dehors, le soleil commençait à peine à se lever à cause du décalage horaire entre les deux pays. 

"Vous avez jusqu'à ce soir, 22h pour revenir à Poudlard, je vous attendrais ici même. Il me semble utopique de penser que vous allez faire attention à vous mais j'y tiens quand même, revenez en un seul morceau." Déclara Dumbledore après lui avoir raconter tout ce qu'il savait sur le nouveau monstre qui arpentait Mystic Falls depuis peu. 

"Attendez, je ne vais pas rentrer à Poudlard si tout le monde est en danger à cause de moi ici !" S'exclama Hope, contre l'idée d'abandonner cette ville. 

"Considérez alors cela comme votre délai de rétractation, je serais là ce soir comme prévue et si votre choix est le même, je rentrerai alors annoncer au Gryffondor votre retour définitif aux Etats Unis sans m'y opposer. Néanmoins, si vous décidez de revenir, vos voyages ici pour aider vous serons toujours accordé mais vous vous serez engagée à revenir à Poudlard jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour passer vos BUSE." 

L'ultimatum était lancé, aussitôt que celui-ci ai disparu. La gravité de ses mots raisonna douloureusement dans la tête de Hope. Comment le monde pouvait être aussi cruel pour lui accorder enfin un peu de paisibilité et lui arracher à la seconde, sous les regards dépités des personnes auxquelles Hope commençait, malgré elle, à s'attacher de plus en plus chaque jours. Ce week-end symbolisait ses un mois en Ecosse, et donc loin de la ville qui l'avait vu grandir ces dernières années. Ses pieds la guidèrent vers le lycée des Timberwolves, où elle savait que le docteur Saltzman était devenu directeur. Trouver son bureau dans les couloirs vides ne fut pas une mince affaire mais elle finit par tomber dessus au détour d'un couloir. 

Le lycée se remplissait peu à peu et dans sa contemplation, Hope ne remarqua pas Alaric sortir de son bureau. Celui-ci reconnu immédiatement l'adolescente mystérieuse qu'il avait croisé il y a maintenant un mois avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Il s'approcha d'elle, ce qui l'a sorti de sa rêverie.

"Peut être pourrait-on avoir un mot dans mon bureau, mademoiselle Marshall, c'est ça ?"

Hope fut prise au dépourvu mais hocha lentement la tête en le suivant. Alaric s'assit sur son bureau et invita Hope à faire de même dans l'une des chaise en sortant un dossier qu'il ouvrit. 

"Tu es une vraie page blanche Hope Marshall, je n'ai trouvé absolument aucune information sur toi." Son regard était pesant sur la jeune fille, signe qu'il n'était pas dupe du mystère qui résidait autour d'elle.

"Je suis ici car j'ai entendu parler d'un monstre. Je suis chasseuse de vampire alors je me disais que je pourrais aider comme j'étais de retour dans le coin." Essaya de mentir Hope en gardant une expression neutre. 

Celle du professeur Saltzman se décomposa à cette mention. "Hors de question, tu es une adolescente !"

"Et j'ai été élevé comme cela, je suis aussi une sorcière, pas une humaine sans défense. Je pense honnêtement que vous allez avoir besoin de moi sur ce coup là." Insista Hope.

Alaric passa une main fatiguée sur son visage avant de reporter son regard sur la jeune fille déterminée en face de lui.

"J'ai le choix ?"

"Pas vraiment, mais on peut faire ça à votre manière ou la mienne." Répliqua-t-elle simplement.

Il se résigna en soupirant et lui tendit un emploi du temps. "Je veux que tu ailles en cours et que tu gardes l'œil ouvert. Préviens moi à la moindre information que tu trouves." Elle acquiesça et ce leva pour rejoindre son premier cours avant d'être interrompu. "Et Hope, j'ai deux filles tu sais, et je sais quant elles mentent. Alors si tu as des ennuies ou besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler, je suis là pour t'apporter mon aide, ok ?" 

A ces mots Hope se décomposa, ayant terriblement manqué de l'attention naturellement paternelle de son mentor. Sans un mot, elle ravala la boule qui c'était formé dans sa gorge et quitta la pièce, toujours aussi déterminée à arrêter le nouveau monstre lancé par Malivore.


	8. -Chapitre 7-

La traque du troll n'avait pas été sans soucis, entre Maya qui les avait surpris en train de se battre contre lui, et son frère qui draguait ouvertement Hope. Ce genre d'intention directe la rendait presque mal à l'aise, surtout avec un garçon du lycée de Mystic Falls, d'où venait Landon. Durant toute cette journée, les questions du docteur Saltzman se multiplièrent à l'encontre de Hope, qui les esquivait tant bien que mal. 

La nuit était enfin tombée aux Etats Unis, rappelant à Hope que les habitants de Poudlard devaient eux dormir à poings fermés depuis quelques heures, sauf peut être les jumeaux Weasley en train de préparer un nouveau tour. Cette pensée lui apporta un sentiment indescriptible en réalisant que si sa décision de rester ici demeurait inchangée, ce cour de vol avait été la dernière fois qu'elle les verrait. Son attention fut happée par le monstre en face d'elle qui se manifesta enfin. Ils se trouvaient tout les trois en plein milieu de la place de la ville, vidée de son monde habituel, à l'exception de Landon en train d'écrire sur un banc avec de la musique dans ses oreilles, complètement coupé du monde qui l'entourait. Malgré ses efforts pour le vaincre, la force physique seule de Hope ne faisait pas le poids face au troll. Elle se rabattit alors sur ses vraies pouvoirs pour embraser la tête de la créature, qui se révéla en faite être un cyclope. 

"J'ai une nouvelle théorie," intervint Alaric encore au sol, "Vise l'œil."

Hope s'exécuta en ramassant l'arbalète. Le monstre s'écrasa par terre avant de se décomposer en cendre s'envolant dans l'air. 

"On ferais mieux d'y aller." Le professeur Saltzman prit son arme et quitta le square le plus rapidement possible. Hope allait faire de même avant que ses yeux bleus ne croisent ceux qui lui avaient tant manqué. Ceux dans lequel elle s'était perdu plus d'une fois, submergée par la joie d'avoir quelqu'un d'aussi prévenant et bon à ses côtés. 

Landon Kirby se tenait devant elle, lui aussi figé devant la beauté dont il reconnaissait à peine la figure. Et Hope le voyait. Selon Yves Le Guern, _'les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme'_ et il était clair pour elle que aucune once de la passion qu'ils avaient partagé auparavant ne s'y reflétait à cet instant. Une simple expression de curiosité et de méfiance se traduisait à travers ses traits, et cela détruit le cœur déjà meurtri de Hope Mikaelson. La réalité qu'elle combattait dans son château écossais lui revenait en pleine face et confirmait belle bien ce qu'elle avait toujours su. Landon n'était plus sien comme elle n'était plus à lui, les restes de leur amour n'était qu'un vague souvenir, porté comme un fardeau par l'un des deux parties.

Sans échangé un mot, Hope rejoignit Alaric. Elle ne supportait pas un regard de plus d'un être cher, porté dans sa direction comme si il découvrait simplement une inconnue. Alors, en prenant le courage dont elle devait être capable selon sa maison, elle s'immisça dans le bureau du professeur Saltzman. Il fut étonné de la voir revenir, pensant qu'elle avait aussitôt prit les voiles.

"Mon nom n'est pas Hope Marshall," annonça-t-elle à son ancien directeur. "Je m'appelle Hope Mikaelson. Je suis la fille de Klaus et Hayley." A cette révélation, Alaric se leva pour faire face à la jeune fille qui s'effondrait à chaque mot devant lui. "Et je sais que vous avez oublié mais... Vous étiez ce qui s'apparentait le plus à un père pour moi. Et tout le gens que je connais ont oublié que j'existe. Celui que j'aime en aime une autre maintenant et j'ai intégré un nouvelle école de l'autre côté du Pacifique mais je suis perdu et je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire." Sanglota-t-elle. 

Alaric était complètement ébahis par cette révélation, qui prenait malgré tout son sens à cause de l'oublis de tout chose tombant dans le Malivore, dont il connaissait les effets. "Ne t'inquiète pas, ont trouvera une solution ensemble." 

Hope se jeta dans ses bras, s'accordant pour la première fois de craquer complètement. "Je ne sais pas quoi faire, j'ai cet ultimatum pour retourner à Poudlard ce soir mais je ne veux abandonner aucun des deux. Même en me voilant la face, je sais que tout les personnes là bas me manqueraient si je partais mais je ne peux pas non plus laisser Mystic Falls..."

Elle expliqua plus en détails la situation à son mentor après s'être calmée. Il l'écouta attentivement, essayant de comprendre le flow d'informations venant de l'adolescente en face de lui dont il ne reconnaissait rien malgré tout ses efforts. 

"Tu avais pris la bonne décision depuis le début, j'imagine. Si ton directeur est au courant pour ta situation et qu'il peut te laisser revenir en cas de besoin, tu serais notre ace Hope. Mais surtout, tu restes une adolescente, tu as besoin de suivre une éducation et de pouvoir demeurer en sécurité et c'est quelque chose que l'on ne peut pas t'offrir assurément ici." Raisonna logiquement le directeur de Mystic Falls High School, qui pensait d'abord comme à son habitude au bien être de la jeune fille dans son bureau, qu'il voyait presque traumatisée par ses derniers évènements. "J'aimerais parler à ce Dumbledore moi même mais je pense qu'on manque de temps." 

L'horloge accrochée sur l'un des pan de mur affichait déjà qu'il ne restait à Hope que une demi heure pour se rendre au point de rendez vous et finaliser sa décision, qui au final résidait seulement dans se mains. Avant de partir, Hope laissa à Alaric un carré de bois enchanté par un sort protéiforme arrangé par ses soins pour qu'un être humain puisse l'utiliser, leur donnant un moyen de communication rapide et efficace entre leur deux mondes si différents. 

Hope était plus perdu que jamais. Les mots du professeur Saltzman faisaient sens et avoir enfin un pied solide à Mystic Falls, quelqu'un pour la reconnaitre ne serait-ce que partiellement, l'a libéré d'un énorme poids dont elle sous-estimait le l'impact sur elle. Cependant, ses peurs restaient inchangées et un conflit de taille faisait rage en elle. Dans l'espoir de se distraire, elle plongea ses mains dans ses poches pour y découvrir la lettre longuement oublié de ce matin. La nuit noir était simplement éclairée par les lampadaires qui bordaient la place où Hope s'assit. Sa curiosité était piquée depuis ce matin, au point où elle était une révélation de plus n'était sûrement pas insurmontable. Hope sortit la lettre qu'elle avait à peine pris le temps d'observer. 

Le parchemin venait assurément du monde des sorciers à son allure. Elle décacheta la lettre scellée par la basique cire rouge et commença à la lire.

_"Cher Hope,_

_J'espère que ton intégration à Poudlard se passe pour le mieux ma chérie. Ginny m'a appris que tu avais été envoyé à Gryffondor et j'ai été très heureuse d'entendre ça. C'est une bonne maison où je suis sûre que trouvera ta place, entourée de merveilleuses personnes. Tu te doutes bien que je ne peux pas compter sur les garçons pour me renvoyer une lettre plus longue que deux lignes alors j'espère pouvoir avoir des nouvelles de temps en temps. N'hésite pas à remettre Fred et George sur le droit chemin, ces garçons peuvent être de vrais idiots sans surveillance."_

Quelques larmes s'échappaient de nouveau des yeux de Hope qui retint à peine un rire étouffé en lisant les mots de Mrs. Weasley. 

_"J'étais surprise de savoir qu'ils étaient si déterminés à t'intégrer depuis ton arrivée, d'après Ginny ils ne te lâchent pas d'une semelle ! Je préfère penser qu'ils le font avec de bonnes intentions - si Fred et George tentent n'importe lequel de leur tour sur toi n'hésite pas à me le dire immédiatement ! - mais je sais que malgré leur tempérament ingérables, j'ai tout de même élevé de bon garçons. Cela énerve d'ailleurs Ginny, elle aimerait beaucoup parler avec toi comme elle est déjà proche d'Hermione, mais même si elle est proche des jumeaux, ils sont aussi connue pour être embarrassant quant il le souhaite envers leur petite sœur. Elle te tient déjà beaucoup en estime, ma petite Ginny a toujours été entouré de garçons alors voir une fille s'imposer comme toi dans ses descriptions, l'émerveille presque. J'adorais que vous puissiez passer plus de temps ensemble, Fred et George peuvent bien se passer de toi un peu pour que tu puisses passer du temps entre filles !_

_Elle serait sûrement morte d'embarras de savoir que je te l'ai dis mais tu m'as l'air depuis le début d'une fille pleine de bon sens, je sais que tu feras bon escient de ce que je te dis. Dumbledore n'a pas cessé de faire des éloges sur toi, ce qui veux dire beaucoup venant d'un homme comme lui. Je ferais mieux de m'arrêter de radoter ici._

_Je suis à une lettre de toi si besoin, n'hésite pas à m'écrire, même savoir le déroulement de ton année à Poudlard - et si possible des nouvelles de Fred, George et Ron - me comblerait._

_Avec amour, Molly Weasley."_

Les mains de Hope tremblaient en tenant la lettre, abasourdi par ce qu'elle venait de lire. Comment pouvait-elle avoir le soutient de personne si accueillante alors qu'elle avait tout perdu et mentait continuellement. Elle ne méritait sûrement pas une once de l'amour maternelle de Molly Weasley mais pourtant, cette lettre venant d'une maman réchauffait une petit partie de l'immense vide laissé par la perte de Hayley Marshall dans le cœur de sa fille. Et aussi égoïste que cela pouvait l'être, Hope ne voulait pas perdre ça, quitte à s'y accrocher en vain.

Au loin, la silhouette de Dumbledore se dessinait mais avant que Hope ne puisse se lever, sa décision prise, la voix de Landon la coupa nette.

"Salut ?" Déclara-t-il avec son habituelle gêne, que Hope avait toujours au fond trouvé adorable. 

"Salut," répondit-elle prise par surprise, encore figée par sa voix. 

"On s'est vu tout à l'heure, non ?" Demanda Landon en s'approchant d'elle.

"Ouai... Je suis sortie faire un tour pour me vider la tête" Bégayait Hope.

"Sale journée ?"

"On peut dire ça, oui. J'ai des problèmes de couple et de famille disons."

Il hocha la tête en souriant. Landon s'assit à côté de la jeune fille en lui offrant un sourire compatissant.

"Je pense que c'est contagieux. Je sors avec une fille géniale et tout d'un coup tout est devenue super compliqués. Et toi ?" Se confia-t-il.

"Euh, rien d'original, en faite, j'ai craqué pour quelqu'un qui ne sait même pas que j'existe. Et à côté de ça, j'ai la sensation d'être comme prise en deux mondes et alors que le choix devrait être évident, je me retrouve avec autant à perdre de chaque côté." Avoua-t-elle avec un sourire crispée, Landon compatit avec elle.

"Je voudrai que tout soit parfait mais... C'est jamais assez j'ai l'impression." Continua Landon en parlant de Josie. Hope essayait difficilement de garder la face devant lui, malgré que chaque mots lui faisait l'effet d'un coup de dague. 

"Tu sais, un jeune homme très intelligent m'a dis un jour qu'il fallait être assez courageux pour assumer d'être imparfait. Même si c'est effrayant." 

"Maintenant tu vas devoir suivre ton propre conseil et dire à ce garçon que t'existes." Insista-t-il en approuvant les mots qu'il avait lui même prononcé il y a quelque mois.

Hope secoua la tête en essuyant ses joues humides. "Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée avec ce garçon, il est heureux, je ne veux pas gâcher ça."

"J'espère que tout va s'arranger pour toi. Tiens ça t'aideras," dit-il en posant le milkshake dans ses mains entre eux. "Beurre de cacahouète sur lit de crème fouettée, qui a probablement fondu maintenant. Je sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai acheté," ajouta Landon en se levant. "Je ne l'ai même pas goûté et je ne voulais pas de milkshake, c'était comme un... Merci de m'avoir écouté." 

L'espoir qui avait réanimé Hope pendant quelque instant partie en même temps que lui.

_"Milkshake au beurre de cacahouète sur lit de crème fouettée, ton préféré."_

Hope n'avait plus de larme à verser ce soir, le vide remplaçait tout. Lorsque Landon s'était enfoncé dans la nuit, il avait inconsciemment apporté définitivement avec lui une partie de la vie de Hope, pour la ramener à l'école Salvatore. Là où résidait sa vie d'avant, son passé. Une nouvelle page se tournait pour elle et elle devait maintenant en faire le deuil. 

Dumbledore qui était resté dans l'ombre jusque là, prit la place de Landon à côté de Hope.

"Qu'avez vous choisi ?" Demanda-t-il simplement.

"Je veux rentrer à Poudlard." Annonça-t-elle sans hésiter, sa voix voilée par le chagrin.

Aucun mot de plus ne fut échangé entre eux. Lorsque que le ciel écossais apparut au dessus d'elle, Hope ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer à quel point il était différent mais similaire de celui qu'elle regardait auparavant. Peut être que au fond, nous étions tous, une fois le soleil couché, sous la même nuée d'étoile, de simples personnes qui partageons nos souffrances aux astres en espérant qu'ils les soufflent à de plus hautes entités dans l'espoir de les régler. Le directeur accompagna Hope jusqu'à son dortoir dans le même silence. 

Une journée était passée et pourtant cela semblait tellement lointain pour elle. Le portrait s'ouvrit difficilement, grognon d'avoir été perturbé dans son sommeil à une telle heure. La salle commune de Gryffondor fut la première chose à lui apporter un peu de réconfort aujourd'hui. Le feu brûlait intensément dans la pièce, fidèle à lui même. Sa lumière faisait particulièrement briller deux têtes rousses qui dépassaient de chacun des canapés, que Hope reconnu sans mal comme George et Fred endormis. Leur corps de géants débordaient de chaque côtés mais aucun ne semblaient gênés par cela. 

"Ils t'attendaient mais on dirait que le sommeil les a eu avant." Intervint la voix d'Harry. Il fit sursauter Hope qui ne l'avait pas remarqué, assit sur l'une des chaises un peu plus dans l'ombre. "Désolé, je viens de me réveiller alors je voulais voir si tu étais rentrée."

Hope acquiesça, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix. Voir les deux jumeaux dans cette position lui apportait un peu de réconfort, mais faisait aussi écho aux mots de Molly que Hope cherchait encore à comprendre pleinement. Prise de pitié, elle trouva deux couvertures trainant au coin du feu et s'évertua à les couvrir un minimum. Harry ne dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'assoit à ses côtés. Malgré son habitude à cacher ses émotions, il était clair pour lui que Hope était au bout du rouleau ce soir là. Ces yeux arborant en principe toujours une lueur d'espièglerie, même lorsqu'elle était ennuyé dans le cours de Mr Binns ou agacé par l'attitude de Serpentard envers les plus jeunes de Gryffondor, étaient maintenant vide en contemplant la scène devant elle.

"Sale journée ?" Essaya Harry en espérant qu'elle lui parle. La voir aussi déconnecté le tuait car il était persuadé que Hope était bien plus que la fille distante et froide qu'elle voulait paraitre. Mais jamais il n'avait imaginé déclencher une telle réaction chez la jeune fille. Les simples mots prononcé il y a quelques minutes par son ex petit ami suffirent à la faire craquer. 

"Comment tu as su où tu étais chez toi Harry ? Ta vraie maison ?" Demanda-t-elle dans un sanglot, en gardant son visage dirigé vers la cheminée. Harry était à court de mot de voir Hope Marshall enfin laisser ses barrières s'écraser aussi soudainement. "Parce que, je suis retournée chez moi et pourtant pas une seule seconde je me suis dis 'je suis rentrée à la maison'. A la place... Tout me criait que je n'avais pas ma place, mais alors... Où est-ce que je peux être enfin chez moi ? Je suis juste fatigué et je veux rentrer à la maison..." Sanglotait-elle en serrant ses bras autour d'elle.

"Tu es à la maison Hope," Déclara Harry en se rapprochant d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. "Je ne me suis jamais sentie à la maison chez les Dursley, alors Poudlard est devenue ma maison. C'est la notre. Et Gryffondor est ta famille maintenant." Il jeta un regard à Fred et George endormis avec un léger sourire. "Les Weasley sont devenus aussi ma famille et avec ses deux là avec toi, je peux t'assurer qu'ils seront bientôt aussi la tienne. Mais seulement si tu nous laisses enfin rentrer là, et là." Conclu-t-il en pointant tour à tour la tête et le cœur tourmentés de l'adolescente.

Pour la première fois depuis que Hope avait reposé un pied en dehors de Malivore, elle voyait la lumière au bout du tunnel, avec Harry pour lui tendre la main, tout comme au début. Sauf que au lieu de la repousser comme à son habitude, cette fois si Hope s'y accrocha comme si sa vie en dépendant. Elle voulait sortir la tête de l'eau et enfin respirer. Vivre réellement, pas seulement goûter à une bouffée d'air frais comme ce matin là pour qu'on la noie aussitôt. Elle voulait concilier les deux mondes dans son cœur et dans sa tête même en étant persuadée que les conséquences seraient pires pour elle et tout ceux qui l'entouraient. La mort était un vielle ami qui ne semblait pas vouloir la quitter et faire planer ce fardeau au dessus de toutes ces personnes incroyablement généreuses qui l'acceptaient sans même l'ombre d'un doute la terrifiait. Car elle savait que elle pouvait être la raison pour laquelle George devrait affronter la mort de Fred ou Fred celle de George, pour laquelle Harry pouvait perdre sa maison et sa famille. 

Hope se promit alors un parie dangereux pour elle même: elle vivrait vraiment un jour, comme son père et sa mère l'espéraient, mais qui elle était, resterait un secret qu'elle portera le plus longtemps possible. Son choix était égoïste même si elle n'avait pas le droit de révéler sa vraie identité mais malgré le temps qu'il lui faudra pour s'ouvrir aux personnes qui avaient forcé l'entrée de son cœur, elle ne voyait pas une journée de plus sans entendre les rires bruyants de Fred, George et Lee au détour d'un couloir après un prank couronné de succès, les lectures d'Hermione sur un sujet qui la passionnait tout en se plaignant de l'idiot que Ron pouvait être ou enfin de ne jamais plus pouvoir monter sur un balai. 

Parce que malgré l'humeur exécrable qu'elle avait donné à tout le monde et la distance qu'elle avait essayé en vain d'instaurer avec eux, elle n'avait pas passé un mois entier aussi heureuse depuis des années. 


	9. -Chapitre 8-

Harry et Hope n'avaient jamais reparlé de cette fameuse soirée malgré les regards complices qu'ils échangeaient à chaque fois qu'il voyait Hope essayer de retenir un rire ou un sourire en présence de tout le monde. Elle n'avait pas jeté sa nouvelle résolution mais ses habitudes étaient plus difficile à perdre qu'elle ne le pensait. Son attitude distante qu'elle s'était construite depuis son plus jeune âge avait toujours été sa barrière de défense et il avait fallu des années et une crise éminente pour qu'elle se rapproche des jumelles Saltzman ainsi qu'ouvrir son cœur à Landon Kirby. Quelques changement perceptible s'étaient cependant opéré pour les plus observateurs, il n'était pas rare de voir Hermione et Hope parler activement ensemble, quelques fois rejointes par Ginny que cette dernière accueillait le plus chaleureusement possible avec la lettre de Molly toujours en tête. Une lettre qui avait d'ailleurs reçu une réponse peu de temps après. Sa correspondance avec Mrs. Weasley marchait comme une thérapie pour Hope, personne ne le savait vraiment, à part Ginny mais celle-ci n'avait jamais posé de questions. Quelques personnes devinrent curieux en voyant des lettres arriver régulièrement pour Hope contrairement au début de l'année mais les questions s'étaient vite taris. Seul Fred et George continuaient de temps en temps à la taquiner pour essayer de desceller l'un des énième mystère de Hope Marshall. 

Les entrainements de quidditch s'intensifiaient et devenaient plus récurrent. Hope avait rencontré entre temps Oliver Wood, le capitaine de l'équipe. Les jumeaux et Lee avaient aussitôt venté le talent naturel de Hope pour voler, qu'elle avait rapidement dénié. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait été intégrer l'équipe et attirer l'attention sur elle plus que maintenant. Oliver était un garçon déterminé et passionné mais malgré son insistance, Hope refusa catégoriquement de devenir poursuiveuse. Cette décision ennuya aussi Angelina et Alicia qui était extatique à l'idée de pouvoir être toutes les trois dans l'équipe. La place proposée fut justement attribuée à Katie Bell qui était l'une des filles les plus téméraires qu'elle n'avait jamais vu en plus de son côté un peu garçon manqué. 

La situation a Mystic Falls ne bougeait pas énormément et à la demande d'Alaric, Hope effectuait pas mal de recherche à la bibliothèque, toujours en compagnie d'Hermione, mais les réponses arrivaient à leur fin et elle n'avait toujours rien trouvé sur Malivore. La frustration de se sentir inutile commençait à être omniprésente pour l'adolescente dont l'humeur se rembrunit. Pour palier à cela, Hope alla se transformer, en prenant soin de dire aux filles qu'elle partait faire une balade nocturne. La pression s'évacuait enfin et laissait place au calme dans la tête de la jeune Gryffondor. Un calme de courte durée quand elle émergea dans la salle commune animé par une réunion de quidditch. 

"Cette fois, c'est notre dernière chance, ma dernière chance de remporté la coupe de Quidditch," s'exclamait Oliver en faisant les cents pas devant ses coéquipiers qui cachaient leur ennuie en essayant d'être compatissant. "Ah Hope, entre tu tombes bien !" 

L'intéressé se retourna vers les jumeaux, interloquée, en espérant une réponse mais ceux-ci haussèrent simplement les épaules en synchronisation. Ils lui firent une place entre eux sur l'un de sofa pour que Hope puisse s'installer et écouter Oliver.

"Mais nous savons que nous sommes indiscutablement la meilleure équipe de l'école: nous avons trois superbes poursuiveuses," Hope lança un sourire complice aux trois filles en face d'elle qui jubilaient du compliment. "Nous avons deux batteurs imbattables," continua-t-il en désignant Fred et George qui prenaient un air touché.

"Arrête Oliver, tu vas nous faire rougir," répondirent-ils en chœur. Le capitaine ne tenu pas compte d'eux et complimenta aussi Harry avec qui ils n'avaient perdu aucun match depuis son entrée dans l'équipe. 

"Toi aussi tu es très bon," dit George.

"Un remarquable gardien," compléta Fred.

Hope hochait la tête en accord avec les deux frères. "Tu devrais te donner plus de crédit Oliver."

"Ce qui nous manque pas contre, c'est un remplaçant," son regard se posa sur Hope qui commença pour la énième fois à désapprouver. "C'est dans le pire des cas ! Personne ne sera blessé -en principe- voit ça comme un titre honorifique pour me rassurer !"

Cette dernière soupira de défaite avant d'acquiescer, espérant que cela suffirait à arrêter Oliver.

Après que tout le monde est approuvé et que les nouveaux arrangements des entraînements furent discuté, la majorité alla se coucher tandis que Hope et les jumeaux restèrent assis autour de la cheminé. L'ambiance était sereine ce soir là, même le caractère explosif des jumeaux Weasley semblait atténué. La jeune brisa enfin le silence agréable dans lequel ils étaient plongés.

"Bon je suis pas du genre à demander des services mais..." La réaction des garçons fut immédiate. Ils bondirent des chaque côtés de Hope avec un énorme sourire au lèvre.

"Tu entends ça George ? Marshall à besoin de notre aide !"

"Un vrai retournement de situation, tu sais nous surprendre Hope décidément." Renchérit ce dernier. 

Hope rit à leur réaction en leur faisant signe de s'asseoir. "J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait une réserve dans la bibliothèque et j'aurais besoin d'y accéder," finit-elle. Si les jumeaux était déjà au anges, cela les excita encore plus.

"Tu veux en plus enfreindre les règles ? Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez vous fais de Hope Marshall ?" Se moqua George en lui donnant un coup de coude.

"Qu'est-ce qui te dis que l'on pourrait t'aider ?" S'enquit Fred en se penchant vers elle.

"Je sais que vous y êtes déjà rentré la semaine dernière, j'en ai peut-être pas l'air mais j'écoute ce que vous dites," expliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. 

Dire que Fred et George étaient scotchés était un euphémisme. Ils jubilaient de voir Hope enfin se joindre à eux, et pas de moindre, leur demander de l'aide dans le but de quelque chose d'interdit. Leur réponse approbative ne faisait pas de doute mais fut interrompu par Ginny qui descendait les escaliers.

"Je savais que c'était vous qui brayaient à cette heure là, un de vous pourrait..." Elle s'arrêta, comme figé en voyant Hope. "Oh désolé, je ne savais pas que tu étais là Hope." S'exclama-t-elle en se retournant.

"Non attend Ginny ! Tu peux rester, je ne vais pas te privé de tes grands frères, tu avais besoin de quoi ?" Demanda Hope en essayant d'être bienveillante avec la jeune fille dont le tempérament de feu se réduisait souvent en une petite étincelle en sa présence. Cela la gênait grandement car Ginny était une fille hilarante et déterminé que Hope avait appris à apprécier lorsqu'elle l'entendait tenir tête à ses frères. Celle-ci avait une brosse à cheveux dans les mains et faisait les gros yeux à ses frères pour trouver une excuse mais eux même semblaient paniqué. 

Hope comprit vite la situation et retint un sourire en voyant leur trois regards horrifiés. "Alors c'est vous qui avait prit la tache de coiffer votre sœur ? C'est adorable. Viens Ginny, je vais te le faire si ces deux idiots ont trop honte et laisse leur masculinité toxique prendre le dessus." Fred et George rougir furieusement en bafouillant alors que leur sœur se régalait de la situation en les rejoignant. 

"C'était sensé être un secret Gin, on a une image à conserver!" S'exclama George, faussement offensé même si son sourire gêné le trahissait.

"Techniquement, elle n'a pas vendu la mèche comme j'ai deviné seule." Le contra Hope en se mettant à genoux derrière la rouquine pour pouvoir lui tresser les cheveux, non sans avoir frappé gentillement son frère. "Je suis désolé d'avance si je me loupe, ça fait des années que j'ai pas fais ça sur quelqu'un." 

Les sourcils d'Hope se froncèrent lorsqu'elle se rappela que cela remontait au dernière été avant qu'elle ne rentre à l'école Salvatore, l'année où sa mère mourut. Cependant, ses mains reprirent rapidement l'habitude et s'exécutèrent sans peine.

"D'ailleurs, je me demandais, tu as des frères et sœurs ?" Demanda Ginny pour faire la conversation. Hope qui avait réussi à esquiver toutes les questions sur sa famille se retrouvait coincé sous les regards des trois Weasley.

"Non, je suis fille unique, enfin j'ai en quelques sorte un frère adoptif, Marcel, mais c'est une longue histoire," répondit honnêtement Hope. Elle ne pouvait peut être pas révéler qui était sa famille mais elle ne comptait pas cacher toute sa vie.

"Tu ne nous parles jamais de ta famille, vous êtes en mauvais terme ?" S'enquit Fred qui s'était contenté d'écouter jusqu'ici. 

"C'est compliqué... Je suis en bon terme avec eux, ils sont géniaux mais, disons que c'est une période difficile," expliqua évasivement la jeune fille en esquivant leur regards curieux. Ils prirent l'indice que sa famille était un sujet sensible alors George changea la direction de la conversation. 

"Et la Nouvelle Orléans ? On en seulement entendu parler je crois dans les cours de Binns, pas que j'écoute mais pour une fois c'était moins barbant que d'habitude."

"Ah oui ! On voit ça en deuxième année," renchérit Ginny. "Sur les prises de pouvoirs entre les trois clans surnaturels, ça pourrait être intéressant mais Binns me donne envie de dormir." Se plaignait-elle. 

Hope se figeait à ses mots, ses doigts restants suspendu, entremêlés dans la chevelure flamboyante de Ginny. Elle attendait avec peine que le nom de sa famille soit prononcé dans leur discussion mais à son plus grand soulagement, aucun ne semblait avoir prêté attention à se cours.

"C'est comment là-bas, Marshall ?" S'enquit finalement Fred en stoppant la conversation entre son frère et sa sœur qui tournait plus à un concours de bêtise. En avalant difficilement, la jeune Mikaelson se remit au travail.

"Les trois clans sont en paix depuis près de dix ans maintenant alors je n'ai rien d'extra à raconter. Mais c'est une ville super à côté de ça, la musique, les fêtes, les artistes de rues... Tout le monde vit en cohabitation et on apprend beaucoup des autres cultures, c'est assez cool." Hope laissa intentionnellement de côté toutes les tragédies qui s'y étaient déroulées, préférant largement les voir échanger entre eux en famille. Cette vision lui manquait, voir Kol, Rebekah et Freya se disputer les rares fois où ils étaient tous réunis depuis la mort de Klaus et Elijah et pouvoir se moquer d'eux avec Davina et Keelin, ainsi que le petit Nik qui avait à peine un an la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Hope combattait les larmes qui lui venait et essayait de finir rapidement la dernière tresse de Ginny. 

Une fois l'élastique placé pour la sécuriser, Hope se leva soudainement, coupant court à la discussion animé des Weasley. "Il se fait tard, je devrais aller me coucher. On reparle de ça demain les garçons, ok ?"

Fred et George comprenaient que quelque chose clochait mais avait rapidement compris que laisser son espace à Hope était le plus important dans ses moment là, il hochèrent donc simplement la tête en récitant un 'bonne nuit' en chœur. "Ne rêve pas trop de moi !" Renchérit Fred, lui arrachant un léger sourire. Le rouquin savoura ces petites victoires, qu'il voyait comme de réelles avancées pour atteindre la jeune fille qui l'obsédait presque depuis la rentrée. 

"Merci beaucoup Hope !" Ajouta Ginny. "Si ça gêne tellement mes crétins de frères, je préfère largement que ce soit toi qu'il le fasse." 

"Avec plaisir Gin." Répondit Hope avant de disparaitre dans ls escaliers et de laisser couler les quelques perles salées qu'elles retenaient à peine. 

*****

Le froid mordant ne gênait pas plus que ça Hope qui était présente à l'un des entraînement de l'équipe des Gryffondors. Cela était devenu une habitude, elle était au début rejoins de Hermione et Ron mais ils ne supportaient plus le froid et la nuit qui tombait beaucoup plus tôt maintenant que les jours se raccourcissaient. Hope prenait surtout ce temps pour dessiner, à défaut de pouvoir peindre, s'inspirant tantôt de sa journée ou de ce qui passait sur le terrain. Alicia était un jour tombée sur l'un de ces croquis et avait demandé un portrait d'elle même, que Hope accepta, heureuse d'avoir une distraction. Celui-ci était bientôt finis dans son dortoir. L'esprit de Hope déviait aujourd'hui sur Malivore, pour cause, Fred, George et elle devait s'introduire ce soir dans la réserve. Alaric l'avait contacté ce matin pour lui parler du nouveau monstre qui rodait, une Shunka Warakin, une créature qui chassait les loups garoux. Cela fut l'occasion d'enfin apprendre que Rafael avait utilisé la bague du croissant de lune que Hope lui avait offerte avant son saut dans Malivore, malheureusement cela signifiait qu'il était coincé dans cette forme depuis son départ puisque que seul Hope avait le sort pour pouvoir le transformé en humain. Elle n'avait pas perdu de temps pour le communiquer à Alaric mais la différence horaire faisait que les dernières nouvelles qu'elle avait reçu étaient il y a une éternité. 

Dans ses recherches, elle n'avait rien trouvé de plus que Dorian au sujet du Shunka alors la manière de le tuer restait encore inconnu. Elle espérait pouvoir trouver dans la réserve avant que quelque chose de tragique n'arrive. Avec son carré de bois relié à Alaric à ses côtés d'elle, Hope dessinait sans s'en rendre compte les contours du visage de Landon mais un crie ramena son attention sur le terrain avant qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Fred et George se rapprochait d'elle, les cheveux ébouriffés par le vent et le nez rouge pas le froid. 

"L'entrainement est terminé, tu viens faire un tour ?" Proposa George en posant les pieds sur les gradins. 

"Et la réserve ?" Demanda-t-elle impatiente.

"A cette heure-ci, on arrivera à rien, Marshall," intervint Fred en lui tendant un balai. "Il n'est que vingt et une heure trente. Si on veut avoir une vraie chance de s'y introduire, ça ne sera pas avant minuit. Mais en attendant, le couvre feu est dans une demi heure alors tu peux venir voler avec nous !" 

Sans réellement rechigner, Hope enfourcha le balai et commença à voler avec eux autour du terrain.

"Vous n'êtes pas trop fatigué ?" S'inquiéta-t-elle en les voyant moins énergique que d'habitude.

"Les entrainement d'Oliver sont une vraie torture," se plaignait George.

"Mais il nous en faudrait plus pour complètement nous arrêter !" Termina Fred en faisant un looping autour d'elle. Hope rit de bon cœur en lui donnant un coup de coude quand il reprit sa place à côté d'elle. "Ca te dit de faire un peu de tire ? Si tu dois être notre remplaçante, on doit bien savoir si tu sais viser un cible," se moqua-t-i ouvertement de la nouvelle position de Hope qu'elle n'appréciait pas plus que ça. Il revint avec un souafle entre les mains qu'il lui lança.

Cette dernière le rattrapa avec agilité, sans pour autant lâcher son balai. "On va y aller doucement avec toi, ça sera toi et George contre moi."

Hope haussa un sourcil dan sa direction en retenant un rire moqueur. "La logique voudrait l'inverse, après tout c'est George le meilleur joueur d'après ce que j'ai entendu. Et c'est hors de question que tu me donnes un traitement de faveur Weasley, sinon je te lamine."

George éclata dans un rire bruyant tandis que son frère se décomposa. Les équipes furent alors changées malgré la mauvaise foi de Fred. Cependant, son envie de battre son frère, alimentée par les mots de Hope prit le dessus et il essaya alors de l'impressionner. Le résultat fut inverse car comme promis, Hope s'en sortait très bien seule, ne ratant aucun tires. Les jumeaux Weasley était pris par surprise mais contents d'avoir une vraie compétition. Leur amusement coupa court lorsque que le couvre feu retentit, les obligeant à se presser vers leur dortoir. La salle commune était bien occupé par l'agitation habituelle entre toutes années réunis. 

"On va se doucher, tu devrais faire de même et rejoins nous dans notre chambre, on est au 5ème étage !" S'exclama George en se frayant un chemin dans la foule. 

Hope l'écouta et occupa la salle de bain comme Alicia et Angelina étaient déjà au lit à cause de leur entrainement. Elle mit peu de temps à se changer et enfila un jogging et un débardeur simple. Lorsqu'elle redescendit, la salle était déjà majoritairement vide, mais ça n'empêcha pas quelques regardes curieux dans sa direction quand elle prit le chemin des dortoirs masculins. Quand Hope toqua à la porte, la voix de Lee lui dit entrée.

"Hey beauté, quoi de neuf ?" Engagea le brun en l'invitant à s'installer. George était allongé sur son lit entrain de jouer avec un objet qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas.

"Les garçons doivent m'aider ce soir," répondit-elle simplement. Peu de choses étaient caché à Lee et elle en eu a confirmation quand il hocha la tête en ayant l'air de comprendre.

"Fred est encore à la douche mais il ne devrait pas tarder, après ça, on pourra te confier notre secret infaillible pour se déplacer illégalement à Poudlard," lui expliqua George en levant les yeux de son jouet.

Hope acquiesça et s'assit sur le lit libre à côté de lui. En jetant un coup d'œil rapide, elle se rendit compte que leur chambre était bien moins bordélique qu'elle ne le pensait. Bien sûr, des affaires pouvaient être trouvé en boule dans un coin de la pièce et des fournitures de potions étaient étalées sur le sol mais ce n'était pas si critique. 

"Alors ? Ils t'ont harcelé combien de temps pour que tu acceptes ?" Demanda Lee, sa tête pendant du bord de son lit pendant qu'il mangeait une chocogrenouille.

"C'est moi qui leur ai demandé Lee." Celui-ci haussa un sourcil dubitatif mais ne dit rien, préférant se mêler de ses affaires et lire les dernières rubriques sur le quidditch. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Demanda-t-elle enfin à George intrigué par l'objet dans ses mains. 

Celui s'assit correctement aussitôt et commença à lui expliquer le savon sauteur de chez Zonko qu'il prévoyait de glisser à la place de celui d'Oliver. Voir les jumeaux aussi heureux lorsqu'il parlaient des mauvais tours qu'ils voulaient jouer était toujours l'un des moments les plus agréable de sa journée, même si elle prétendait toujours n'en avoir rien à faire. Cela lui rappelait MG avec ses bandes dessiné qui les avaient aidé à vaincre l'araignée géante qui avait tué Dana. Fred les rejoint et se jeta sur son lit sans un mot. Cependant, Hope qui était malencontreusement déjà assise sur celui-ci fut plaquée contre le matelas avec lui.

"Ow Weasley regarde avant de sauter !" S'exclama-t-elle en se massant l'arrière du crane qui avait bien faillit rentrer en collision avec la tête de lit. 

"Désolé, désolé..." S'excusa-t-il sans grande conviction en relâchant immédiatement Hope de sa prise autour de sa taille. "Moment de passer au chose sérieuse !" Il se retourna sur le dos et sortit de sous son oreiller un bout de parchemin plié. "Ce que je vais te montrer doit rester entre nous et strictement entre nous compris ?"

"Aussi secret que le fait qu'on s'infiltre dans la réserve après le couvre feu ?" Répondit Hope avec son sarcasme habituelle. Lee la soutenait en riant sans pour autant intégrer la conversation.

"Elle a un point," renchérit George. Son frère soupira en roulant des yeux et prit place à côté de la jeune fille.

"C'est nouveau de vouloir m'enfoncer aujourd'hui ?" Hope fit signe de ne pas comprendre et indiqua le parchemin pour le pousser à continuer. "Ce n'est pas un simple bout de papier." Soupira Fred en levant sa baguette au dessus de la carte. "Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises."

Sous les yeux ébahis de Hope, l'encre remplie peu à peu le parchemin qui une fois déplié, montrait l'ensemble de Poudlard et de ses habitants. La carte était bien plus lisible que d'habitude étant donné que chacun était sensé être dans son dortoir mais les noms des préfets ou de Rusard s'aventuraient dans les couloirs vides. 

"C'est le secret de notre réussite," dit fièrement George qui avait depuis rangé son savon farceur pour se concentrer sur la discussion. "Et c'est exactement ça qui va nous ouvrir la voie en toute sérénité vers la réserve." Il pointa du doigt un passage que Hope n'avait jamais vu. Il semblait mener vers l'arrière de la bibliothèque mais elle n'en avait jamais vu l'entrée.

"C'est l'un des nombreux passages secrets dont regorge Poudlard, d'ailleurs personne n'est dans le coin pour l'instant et Percy est en patrouille de l'autre côté du château, on ferait mieux d'y aller maintenant." Conclut Fred en repliant la carte. 

Ils saluèrent Lee en partant et prirent la route de la librairie. Chacun d'eux avait auparavant arpenté ces couloirs déserts la nuit mais jamais ensemble, cela leur donnait une toute nouvelle perspective lors de leur aventure nocturne. A part les quelques chamailleries entre les deux frères, aucun mots n'étaient prononcé entre eux jusqu'au fameux passage. Celui se trouvait derrière une tapisserie brodée que les garçons poussèrent sans hésiter pour révéler une porte. Une fois à l'intérieur, Hope lança _'muffliato'_ et ils continuèrent leur chemin plus aisément.

"Tu ne nous as jamais dis ce que tu cherchais ?" S'enquit George qui ouvrait la marche.

"Vous m'avez jamais demandé avant d'accepter." Répliqua-t-elle du tac-au-tac.

Avec leur synchronisation habituelle, Fred et George se stoppèrent et bloquèrent le passage à l'héritière des Mikalson avec leurs sourires espiègles. "Et bien si tu veux continuer, il va falloir cracher le morceau Marshall."

Loin d'être impressionnée, Hope croisa les bras en les dévisageant. "Vous vous rendez bien compte que techniquement je n'ai plus besoin de vous et je pourrais littéralement vous assommez et continuer seule ?"

"Ca ne serait pas très Gryffondor de ta part," Grimaça George.

"Je pensais être Serpentard pour une raison." Mais voyant que aucun ne faiblissait, elle roula des yeux mais continua. "J'ai besoin d'information sur une créature nommée 'Shunka'. Il n'y a pas grand chose dessus dans la bibliothèque principale alors je voulais voir ici." 

Les jumeaux grognèrent à ça. "Donc tu veux transgresser les règles parce que tu veux étudier ? Tu baisses incroyablement dans mon estime Marshall." Déclara Fred en reprenant sa marche vers la réserve tout en trainant les pieds.

Hope rit franchement à leur attitude et s'immisça entre eux pour la première fois sans y être obligé. "Au moins Weasley, je le fais avec classe." Ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

George, qui assistait à la scène entre les deux, écarquilla les yeux, tandis que Hope s'empressait de mener à son tour. Les deux frères se retrouvèrent en arrière et le plus jeune renvoya lui aussi un clin d'œil à son ainée de quelques minutes qui rougissait même sous la lumière tamisée de leur baguette. 

"Un mot et je t'étrangle," murmura durant l'adolescent gêné. 

Hope qui savait ce qu'elle avait provoqué ne s'en souciait pas. Elle trouvait très simple d'embarrasser Fred malgré son attitude provoquante et sûr de lui, et cela l'amusait grandement. Les deux garçons, pour qui les changements chez Hope étaient flagrants bien que minimes, se délectaient de leurs échangent, bien que souvent à leur dépend. Il était aussi plus commun qu'elle s'allie contre eux en défendant Lee, souvent pour dire à quel point leur idée était stupide et allait leur attirer des problèmes. Leur quatuor prenait enfin une vraie forme et cette fois personne ne s'y opposait. 


	10. -Chapitre 9-

L'événement le plus attendu à Poudlard arrivé à grands pas pour les troisièmes années et plus vieux. Ce week-end annonçait la première sortie à Pré-au-lard le même jour qu'Halloween. Faute d'avoir une autorisation de sortie signée par ses parents, Hope devait rester au château. Cela offusqua Fred, George et Lee qui se faisaient une joie de pouvoir faire visiter le village maintenant recouvert de neige à la jeune fille. Malgré leurs protestations, elle refusa d'aller demander d'être une exception à Dumbledore et McGonagall. Angelina et Alicia espéraient elles aussi en profiter pour récupérer leur colocataire toujours occupée par les jumeaux. Le même dilemme s'imposait à Harry qui malgré ses tentatives n'avaient pas réussi. Fred et George avaient aussi essayés de la convaincre d'utiliser la carte du maraudeur pour rejoindre Honeydukes mais celle-ci refusa encore une fois, ne voulant pas prendre le risque d'être vu là où elle n'était pas sensée être. 

Hope pouvait enfin être sereine car leur excursion nocturne avait permis de sauver Rafael et de le retransformer en humain.

Le 31 octobre arriva finalement et après des 'adieux' exagérés par les frères Weasley, avec une promesse de lui ramener des confiseries, ils prirent enfin le chemin de Pré-au-lard, laissant Harry et Hope seuls. Les deux jeunes en profitèrent pour se diriger à la volière pour passer du temps avec leurs hiboux respectifs mais leur discussion sur le chemin fut interrompue par une voix qui héla Harry. Le professeur Lupin les avait vu passer devant son bureau et le invita donc à rentrer. Il leur présenta son nouveau strangulot, un démon des eaux qui servirait aux prochaines leçons de défense contre les forces du mal.

"Une tasse de thé ? J'étais sur le point de m'en faire." Leur proposa-t-il. Avec leur réponse positive, il utilisa sa baguette pour mettre sa bouilloire en marche qui se réchauffa rapidement. La conversation se déroulait principalement entre Harry et Lupin au sujet de son épouvantard. L'histoire n'était pas inconnu à Hope car il lui avait raconté le soir même lorsqu'ils discutaient tous de leur journée.

"Quant à vous mademoiselle Marshall, j'ai aussi été surprit par le votre. Je n'avais jamais vu auparavant un épouvantard occuper autant l'espace et c'était plutôt, original pour la représentation de la solitude." Expliqua le professeur qui semblait toujours perplexe de ce cours. 

"C'est un cauchemar récurrent, de me retrouver seule dans un endroit comme ça. J'imagine que ça doit simplement venir de là." Menti-t-elle sans difficulté. Après tout, décrire Malivore comme un cauchemar était un doux euphémisme mais n'était pas loin de la réalité qu'elle avait dû affronter à l'intérieur pendant trois mois. 

Avant que Lupin ne puisse répondre, ils furent interrompu par le professeur Rogue qui déposa une potion sur le bureau du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. 

"J'en ai fais tout un chaudron, si vous en avez encore besoin."

"J'en reprendrai sûrement demain. Merci beaucoup, Severus." Remercia Lupin avant que la silhouette sinistre du maitre des potions disparaissent aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. L'aspect de la potion n'était pas inconnu à Hope qui fronçait les sourcils en voyant Lupin l'ingérer. "Je ne me sentais pas très bien, ces temps-ci. Cette potion est le seul remède efficace. J'ai beaucoup de chance d'avoir le professeur Rogue comme collègue. Il est l'un des rares sorciers à savoir la préparer." Se justifia-t-il. Un filet de fumée s'échappait du gobelet maintenant vide mais cela fut le seul indice que Hope put en tirer car ils furent invités à sortir pour laisser Lupin travailler. 

Harry et Hope reprirent leur route vers la voilière en échangeant des regards inquiets, mais pour différentes raisons. 

Les élèves rentrèrent bientôt de Pré-au-lard, y compris les garçons qui s'empressèrent de prendre Hope à part pour pouvoir lui donner les bonbons qu'ils lui avaient apporté de chez Honeydukes comme promis et montrer les nouveaux produits de Zonko commercialisés spécialement pour Halloween. Après leur retrouvailles brèves, les quatre cinquièmes années se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour assister au banquet d'Halloween. Pour l'occasion, la salle d'habitude éclairée de bougies était maintenant parsemée de citrouilles éventrées et de chauves souris volant au dessus de la tête des étudiants sans ménagement. Hope appréciait pour la première fois vraiment Halloween depuis les fêtes qu'elle avait célébré à la Nouvelle Orléans ou à l'école Salvatore il y a bien des années. Elle n'avait pas participé aux festivités depuis ses 10 ans et Pourdlard lui faisait redécouvrir cette fête qui était auparavant sa préféré. Car le soir où tout les monstres étaient de sortie, elle n'était plus la seule anomalie à parcourir la planète le temps d'une journée. 

Le repas était délicieux, même si ils l'étaient tous à Poudlard. Rien ne semblait pouvoir gâcher cette soirée si spéciale et toute la table des Gryffondors festoyait comme il se doit. La route vers leur dortoir se déroulait dans la même euphorie, qui se changea rapidement en cauchemar quand Percy cria d'appeler Dumbledore en urgence. Un mouvement de foule se dispersa dans les escaliers capricieux, Hope se cogna contre l'une des rambardes mais le bras de Fred s'enroula rapidement autour d'elle avant qu'elle ne puisse être trop poussée vers le vide. Il lança un regard noir de sa hauteur aux plus jeunes qui s'agitaient sans se soucier des autres, en calmant instantanément plusieurs. 

"Pas besoin de les menacé de mort du regard Weasley, tu te rappels, on a pas le droit au pourcentage de perte," se moqua Hope, terrifiant quelques premières années à leur côté qui prenait cela au sérieux. 

George retint difficilement un rire en venant se placer de côté de la jeune fille, lui non plus ne faisait pas confiance aux jeunes et même plus vieux qui poussaient tout le monde sans relâche pour avoir le dernier scoop. La foule se densifia lorsque le directeur fraya son chemin, obligeant les trois adolescents à se coller. Une vague de stupéfaction s'éleva en voyant le tableau de la grosse dame en lambeaux. Dans la recherche de la gardienne de la salle commune de Gryffondor, Peeve révéla fatalement la présence tant redouté de Sirius Black. Hope voulu tout de suite retrouver Harry, qui elle le savait, avait une certaine peur de l'évadé qui serait à ses trousses. Cependant, la nouvelle frénésie qui prit tout les élèves l'en empêcha. 

Cette fois, Hope, Fred et George devait se soutenir mutuellement pour ne pas basculer avant que Dumbledore ne rassemble un calme relatif en ordonnant la réunion de tout le monde dans la grande salle qu'ils venaient de quitter. Les professeurs n'en menaient eux même pas large mais Hope eut le temps d'apercevoir un signe discret du directeur dans sa direction en parlant à Madame McGonagall. La tête de sa maison parut plus que surprise -si elle ne l'était pas déjà assez- et se déplaça entre les élèves jusqu'à eux.

"Mademoiselle Marshall, j'aurais besoin de vous de toute urgence." Ordonna-t-elle une fois à leur niveau. Les jumeaux se préparaient à protester mais Hope leur coupa l'herbe sous le pied. 

"Bien sûr, on se voit après, allez rejoindre les autres." 

Sans leur laisser le temps de répliquer, Hope et la figure d'autorité des Gryffondors s'enfoncèrent dans le château, à contre courant des élèves. Hope était perplexe, tout comme l'était Minerva des révélations hâtives de Dumbledore. Elles rejoignèrent bientôt l'extérieur du château et la plus ancienne parla enfin.

"On vient de me mettre au courant de votre... Situation particulière mademoiselle Marshall et quand bien même je n'approuve pas votre implication, pour votre sécurité bien évidemment, Dumbledore a insisté pour que vous m'accompagnez patrouiller l'extérieur de Poudlard." Expliqua-t-elle le plus neutrement possible pour ne pas froisser son étudiante prometteuse. 

"Sous ma forme de loup alors ?" Soupira Hope en sachant qu'une partie de son secret avait été révélé, quand bien même la situation était critique. McGonagall hochait la tête nerveusement, le trop peu d'informations la rendait malgré elle méfiante. 

Hope se dirigea donc vers l'arbre le plus abrité et se déshabilla à la hâte pour effectuer sa transformation. Le majestueux loup blanc rejoignit ensuite son professeur, complètement bouche bée de la créature en face d'elle.

"Par Merlin..." Le loup lui fit un signe de tête pour essayer de la rassurer, ce qui sembla porter ses fruits car après quelques pas dans direction, Minerva posa une main hésitante sur le pelage de Hope qui ne fit aucun signe hostile envers elle. "On commencera par l'est." 

Ce fut dans une ambiance pesante que ce déroulait leur ronde. Rien d'anormal ne rencontrait leur chemin et même Hope ne sentait aucune odeur humaine sortant de l'ordinaire. Une confiance naturelle s'installait entre les deux femmes qui patrouillaient. McGonagall s'émerveillait sans mot de la grâce féline de son élève sous sa forme de loup, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Sur les coups de minuit, rien n'était à déplorer alors Hope put se rhabiller et rejoindre la grande salle où tout le monde était sensés dormir à point fermé.

Pendant ce temps là, Fred et George s'inquiétaient de plus en plus de ne pas voir leur amie revenir. Une fois l'extinction déclarée alors que il n'avait toujours aucun signe d'Hope, les jumeaux se déplacèrent eux même vers le frère ainée, Percy pour l'harceler de questions auxquelles il n'avait aucunes réponses. Leur frustration et la peur qu'ils développaient envers la disparition de celle qui prenait chaque jour une place un peu plus importante dans leurs cœurs étaient telles qu'ils se postèrent à l'entrée de la grande salle sans bouger, peu importe les protestations des préfets. Les autres Gryffondors proches de la jeune fille s'inquiétaient eux aussi en comprenant la situation mais laissaient les frères Weasley faire. Harry, Hermione et Ron échangeaient des murmurent pour se rassurer entre eux que rien ne pourrait arriver à la fille au caractère bien trempée. 

Lorsque minuit sonna, les portes s'ouvrirent cette fois sur McGonagall qui n'était pas seule. Le bruit léger suffit à attirer l'attention de tout les étudiants encore éveillés. Hope se tenait à ses côtés et fut rapidement engouffrée dans l'embrasse des deux géants. 

"Bordel Hope, c'est vraiment pas le moment de nous filler ce genre de frayeur alors qu'un tueur en série se trimballent pas loin !" S'exclama Fred en baissant à peine sa voix pour ceux déjà emmenés par Morphée. 

"Mr. Weasley et Mr. Weasley, vous devriez déjà être couchés depuis longtemps comme tout le monde." Les réprimanda leur professeur de métamorphoses. 

"Alors que Hope était Merlin sait où ?" Répliqua le même jumeau. Tout le monde fut surpris de le voir répondre avec autant d'insolence, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Fred et George avaient beau être considéré comme des mauvais garçons par beaucoup, ils n'en étaient pas pour autant complètement irrespectueux ou méchants envers les figures d'autorités de Poudlard. L'expression de McGonagall passa par plein d'émotion en peu de temps mais elle se résolut à soupirer en voyant la ferveur avec laquelle il tenait toujours Hope contre lui alors que son frère l'avait lâché depuis un moment.

"Mademoiselle Marshall était en parfaite sécurité avec moi, quelques détails confidentiels devaient être vu avec elle mais la situation précipitée n'a pas été favorable disons. Vous deviez vraiment aller vous reposez maintenant que tout le monde est réunis." Conclut-elle en quittant la salle sous la surveillance des préfets. 

Fred et George ne voulaient pas ce contenter d'une réponse vague, alors ils questionnèrent sans relâche Hope tout en l'accompagnant vers le sac de couchage qu'ils lui avaient réservé avec eux et Lee qui dormait déjà depuis longtemps. 

"McGonagall vous a dis que cela était confidentiel, mais je vous assure que c'est rien de grave. On était juste dans son bureau pour régler le problème et ça a pris plus de temps avec toute l'agitation." Essaya de les apaiser Hope, qui voulait elle même seulement se reposer après cette nuit mouvementée. 

"Sirius Black est dans le château et tu étais dehors !" Continua George, lui aussi excédé par son absence même si il était moins vocale que son frère.

"Ca on n'en sait rien. Il l'aurait déjà retrouvé si il était resté dans dans le château. Le principal ce que j'aille bien et vous aussi, on pourrait dormir maintenant ?"

Les deux garçons acceptèrent avec de mauvaise foi, même si ils étaient eux même épuisés. Le sac de couchage fournit par Dumbledore n'amortissait pas plus que ça la dureté du sol, et n'empêchait pas le froid de traverse le duvet fin. Même pour une tribride, Hope était beaucoup plus sensible à la basse température à cause de la fatigue qui accompagnait sa transformation. En essayant de ne pas déranger les deux rouquins qui l'entouraient, Hope virait et revirait dans sa couverture à la recherche de chaleur. Son périple fut interrompu par un bras musclé qu'elle commençait à rapidement reconnaitre malgré elle.

"Pour quelqu'un qui veut dormir, tu es vachement agitée," murmura Fred derrière elle, sa voix plus calme qu'avant et elle pouvait même y reconnaitre son ton moqueur habituel. 

"C'est pas ma faute si le sol est inconfortable," bougonna Hope en se résignant contre lui, qui semblait radier de chaleur comparé à elle. 

"Mieux comme ça ?" Fred cala son bras en dessous de la nuque de Hope et la rapprocha contre son torse, l'enveloppant presque de sa grande taille. Sa voix voilée par le sommeil et le manque de gène évidente de l'adolescent indiquait à la jeune fille qu'il devait être lui aussi trop fatiguer pour se soucier de quoi que ce soit, y compris d'être entouré de tout le élèves de Poudlard. Hope devint rapidement embarrassée, n'avant pas été aussi proche d'un garçon depuis Landon. La sensation était bien différent de son ancien petit ami qui l'a maniait toujours comme une chose fragile au touché. Contrairement aux apparences, être presque préservé à tout pris par Landon ne l'avait jamais dérangé, elle trouvait même adorable et innocent ça façon de se comporter intimement avec elle. Car c'était ce qu'avait été principalement leur relation, adorable et innocente. Les deux adolescents s'aimaient d'un amour fou, presque pur, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre et s'entraidant pour sortir la tête de l'eau face à tout les défis auxquelles ils furent confrontés. 

Mais ce soir là, être enlacé par Fred ne semblait pas déplacé par Hope. L'embrasse était protectrice, ferme et chaleureuse, à l'image du rouquin. Et elle se surprit à s'enfoncer un peu plus dans son étreinte qui lui procurait une sensation étrange mais agréable. Cependant, à l'aube où les premiers élèves se réveillèrent, chacun pouvaient être trouvés dans leur propre sac de couchage, leurs bras se frôlant étant leur seule source de contacte.


	11. -Chapitre 10-

La nuit de l'intrusion de Sirius Black restait dans toute les mémoires mais la vie à Poudlard reprit dès le lendemain. Fred et Hope n'avaient jamais reparlé de cette nuit, reprenant leurs habitudes l'air de rien, car on fond rien n'avait changé. Après l'ascenseur d'émotions qu'ils avaient traversé, chercher du réconfort chez un ami était commun, pas vrai ? C'étaient en tout cas ce que ce répétaient inlassablement les deux étudiants. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas étaient que les professeurs et quelques élèves les avaient surpris, ainsi que George et Lee, cependant malgré le débuts de quelques rumeurs, rien ne prouvait un rapprochement significatif entre les deux pour confirmer quoi que ce soit. 

Le temps se dégradait de plus en plus, faisant râler toujours un peu plus Hope qui ne s'habituait pas à la météo anglaise. Ça différence de continent était d'ailleurs quelque chose qu'on lui rappelait souvent, surtout à cause de son accent américain qui contrastait avec les autres. Dean et Seamus s'en étaient servis pour commencer un véritable concours de la meilleure imitation d'un accent américain, essayant de convaincre à chaque fois Hope de se présenter en juge, ce qu'elle refusait à chaque fois, préférant rire dans un coin avec Lee. 

Les quatre Gryffondors se dirigèrent vers leurs cours de défense contre les force du mal, le pas traînant sachant que le professeur Rogue remplaçait Lupin selon les dires des troisième années. Aucun d'eux ne l'appréciait alors avoir une heure de plus avec lui lors de leur cours préféré était une vraie torture. 

Rien ne s'arrangeait lorsque que Rogue décida de revenir avec insistance sur les lycanthropes. 

"J'imagine que tout le monde peut me décrire les différents types de loups garou ?" Interrogeait-il la classe. Un silence gêné s'installa avec les Poufsouffles. 

"Différents types ?" S'exclama silencieusement l'un deux.

"Votre connaissance est pathétique, nul doute que le professeur Lupin a un vrai retard."

"Les loups garou sont au programme des troisième années professeur, ce n'est pas la responsabilité du professeur Lupin... _Professeur_." L'interrompit Hope sans même réfléchir. Sa façon de rabaisser les loups lui tapait les nerfs, encore plus étant donné qu'elle ne pouvait rien dire.

Rogue plissa les yeux d'un air énervé en se retournant vers elle. Fred et George lui firent eux même les gros yeux pour son intervention, même si ils étaient toujours content de voir un peu d'action, surtout si cela pouvait énerver le maitre des potions. Ils connaissaient cependant le tempérament du professeur et c'est pour cela qu'ils évitaient eux même toutes confrontations inutiles.

"C'est vrai que votre connaissance des loups doit être bien supérieur à la notre, Marshall. Vous avez cohabité avec eux pendant toute votre vie à la Nouvelle Orléans." Cette affirmation sonnait comme une insulte envers la jeune fille qui devait se retenir d'exploser. "Je vous en prie alors, éclairez vos camarades."

Hope pâlit sous les regards curieux des élèves dans la pièce, mais surtout celui de Rogue qui semblait la sonder. A ce moment là, Hope était certaine qu'il savait pour elle, mais l'initiative de ce cours venait d'autre chose. 

"Les loups garou de la meute du croissant sont différents par rapport à ceux du monde magique car le gène est dans leur veine et ne peux pas être transmis par morsure. C'est une malédiction déclenchée par le meurtre d'une personne innocente." Expliqua calmement Hope en essayant d'esquiver les regards de ses compères. Une exclamation d'effroi parcouru la salle, la pressant de continuer. "Tous ne sont pas des meurtrier de sang froid, un simple accident peut déclencher la malédiction, c'est un fardeau qui ne les quitte jamais, à chaque pleine lune."

"Et les transformations, je suis sûr que vous avez déjà du assister à certaine, partagez avec nous." Insista le professeur presque sadiquement.

L'expression de Hope devint sombre. Elle pouvait sentir ses pouvoirs aux bouts de ses doigts, prêts à exploser. "Chaque os se casse un par un, ça peut prendre des heures si la personne n'arrive pas à lâcher prise et à passer au dessus de la douleur. C'est une agonie redoutée par énormément de loups, mais certain y trouve une vraie fierté et une libération. Une connexion avec la nature grâce à leur côté félin. C'est pour ça que la meute est importante, chaque première pleine lune doit être accompagnée car c'est terrifiant de passer par là seul." 

Rogue s'apprêtait à insister mais la sonnerie l'en empêcha. Hope se leva d'un bond pour sortir de la salle qu'elle trouvait soudain étouffante par le jugement qui s'écoulait de tout le monde.

"N'oubliez surtout pas, j’attends deux rouleaux sur les façons de tuer les loups garou sur mon bureau lundi matin. Un sujet déjà bien maîtrisé par Mademoiselle Marshall bien évidemment." Ajouta-t-il à l'intention de la jeune Gryffondor qui lui envoyait des dagues tant ses yeux criaient au meurtre de l'homme qui se moquait des souffrances de son espèce. 

Fred et George se hâtèrent de la rejoindre pour la sortir de la salle avant qu'elle ne puisse sauter à la gorge de Rogue. 

"Ne l'écoute pas Hope," essaya de la calmer Lee, bien que la fureur de l'adolescente était transparente. 

"Il n'a pas le droit de traiter les loups de cette manière !" S'écria-t-elle en se forçant à se retenir. Les garçons étaient estomaqués de la voir aussi en colère et aucun n'avait vraiment envie de s'y frotter dans ses conditions. Surtout que l'incident du train était encore bien présent dans leurs esprits. George se dévoua enfin pour essayer d'arranger l'humeur de leur homologue féminin. 

"Donc... Tu étais proche des loups ? C'était comment ? Sans vouloir de détails déplacés bien sûr !" Ajouta-t-il rapidement en voyant son expression se durcirent un peu plus. Il se permit même de marcher à ses côtés et de passer un bras autour d'elle et Hope ne le repoussa pas. 

"La meute du croissant est la meute principale de la Nouvelle Orléans, maintenant que les factions vivent en paix, il y a beaucoup plus d'interactions entre elles alors forcément j'en ai fréquenté. Certains étaient mes amis." Le cœur de Hope se sera à la pensée du défunt Henry qui avait été pendant une courte période un hybride par sa faute avant de mourir aux mains des adhérant de Greta. "La meute est comme une grande famille, souvent tout les loups se réunissaient pendant de grands repas et parfois les sorcières et les vampires étaient invités dans le Bayou. C'était une période sympa." Expliqua-t-elle vaguement. Cela était la vérité, seulement Hope n'avait que très peu pris par à ses rassemblements, soit à cause de l'école en Virginie ou simplement car elle se sentait de trop malgré la présence de sa mère en tant qu'alpha. Elle en gardait tout de même de très bon souvenir. "Mais... Leur alpha est mort il y a deux ans, alors disons que la meute est assez... Dispersée depuis."

Aucun des trois adolescents ne s'autorisèrent à faire de remarques en voyant la mine maintenant déprimée de Hope. L'ambiance était morose entre eux, ce qui n'échappait pas la sorcière. Elle se mordait nerveusement la lèvre, n'étant plus habitué à ce genre d'atmosphère autour d'elle. Heureusement, Fred sauva la situation en imitant son frère, entourant Hope entre eux comme ils le faisaient depuis le début de l'année scolaire. 

"Ça fait un moment qu'on n'a pas joué un petit tour à Rusard, pas vrai George ?"

"Tu lis dans mes pensées frangin." Répliqua celui-ci avec son attitude espiègle retrouvée. Les deux rouquins s'élancèrent dans le couloirs, laissant Lee et Hope soupirer de leurs actions sans pour autant les réprimander. Ils avaient bien besoin d'un peu d'action.

*****

Le jour du premier match de quidditch des Gryffondors contre les Poufsouffle ne faisait pas exception. La pluie s'abattait en un torrent de gouttes dehors et Hope soupirait bruyamment à cette vue.

"Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse en cette belle journée Marshall ?" Se moqua Fred en voyant sa mine déconfite à table lors du petit déjeuner. 

"Loin de moi l'envie de rater votre match mais c'est hors de question que je reste dehors par ce temps avec simplement ma veste," répliqua-t-elle en piochant furieusement dans ses œufs. 

"Ce qui est hors de question, c'est que tu ne te pointes pas à notre premier match Hope !" S'exclama Angelina qui elle vivait mal le stress de leur première rencontre sportive, surtout depuis que celle-ci avait été remplacé par Poufsouffles, à cause de 'l'accident' qui avait coûté le bras de l'attrapeur de Serpentard.

Les disputes entre les deux jeunes filles, souvent à sens unique à cause du tempérament de feu d'Angelina, était devenu monnaie courante pour la table des Gryffondors qui avait l'habitude de les ignorer, ou comme aujourd'hui, à s'en servir de distraction pour voir qui aurait le dernier mot entre la fière poursuiveuse et la répartie mordante de Hope. Bientôt, les joueurs devaient rejoindre le terrain sous les ordres d'Oliver pour se changer et assister à leur réunion d'avant match. Hope avait été exceptionnellement conviée par le capitaine, ce qu'elle soupçonnait comme une façon de l'appâter dans l'équipe mais elle ne refusa pas pour autant. 

Même avec un parapluie pour accéder jusqu'au vestiaire, Hope commençait à être mouillée. Elle bougonnait en silence aux côtés d'Harry pour ne pas perturber les joueurs déjà stressés de leur rencontre. Hope suivit le regard de ce dernier qui semblait lui aussi agacé et trouva Grabbe et Goyle en train de le pointer du doigts en s'esclaffant. 

"Ne fais pas attention à ses idiots," lui dit-elle en le dirigeant avec le reste de l'équipe. 

Une fois tous changés, ils attendirent le discours de Wood qui peinait à sortir ne serais ce qu'une phrase cohérente. Au bout d'un moment il jeta un regard désespéré à Hope qui lui rendit, un peu perdu.

"Hope, si tu peux..." Articula-t-il difficilement à cause de la pression et du stress en pointant la place à côté de lui. 

Sans comprendre, elle le rejoignit sous les expressions semi-amusée du reste de l'équipe.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse au juste ?" Murmura Hope en se penchant vers lui.

"Parle," dit-il simplement entre ses dents.

"Oliver qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise au j-," Le regard assassin et paniqué du capitaine la poussa à se taire et capituler. "Vous avez vraiment de la chance que je vous hais pas tous," soupira Hope dans sa barbe même si tout le monde pouvait l'entendre. "Je suis sûr que ce que notre _cher_ Oliver veut dire, c'est que vous êtes une super équipe. Peu importe votre adversaire, vous n'avez aucune raison de vous mettre la pression tant que vous faite de votre mieux." 

Hope fut une nouvelle interrompu par le garçon à côté d'elle avec un coup de coude accompagné de ses yeux écarquillés.

"Mais surtout écrasez les Poufsouffles, comme si votre vie en dépendait." Conclut-elle avec un hochement de tête exagéré d'affirmation venant d'Oliver qui fit signe à son équipe de rejoindre le terrain. 

Les jumeaux explosèrent de rire à presque s'en rouler par terre dès qu'il quitta la tente. Hope roula des yeux à leur hilarité et les pressa de se dépêcher.

"Attend, attend !" S'exclama Fred en repartant vers sa place pour sortir quelque chose de son sac de sport qu'il jeta à Hope ensuite. Le pull épais aurait sûrement atterrit en plein milieu de la tête de la jeune fille sans ses réflexes. "Comme ça tu auras aucune excuse pour ne pas nous soutenir dans les gradins !" 

Il quitta en dernier la tente, laissant Hope avec le début d'un sourire idiot qui ressemblait presque au sien. "Satané Weasley..." 

Elle mit malgré tout le pull par dessus son manteau qu'elle venait de sécher avec un sort avant de rejoindre Hermione et Ron rapidement avant que le match ne commence. La pluie semblait encore plus dense et était maintenant accompagnée de l'orage. La seule indication du lancement des hostilités fut de voir tout les balais s'élancer. Hope n'avait jamais été vraiment intéressé par le sport mais la passion qui se déchaînait de chaque côté du stade n'avait pas d'équivalent avec les matchs de Wickery de l'école Salvatore. Elle se surpris même à crier quelque fois aux côtés de ses camarades lors d'actions, et elle remerciait sa vision plus accrue que la normal qui lui permettait au moins de distinguer les joueurs avec ce temps impitoyable. 

Celui qui semblait le plus en pâtir était Harry. L'évidence frappa Hope quand elle se rendit compte qu'il passait son temps à tenter d'essuyer ses lunettes en vain. Heureusement, lorsque le score affichait cinquante points d'avance pour les Gryffondors, Wood demanda un temps mort. Hope et Hermione qui avait fais la même constatation s'élancèrent sur le terrain pour les rejoindre. 

"Harry, donne nous tes lunettes !" S'écria expressément Hope.

Hermione les prit et récita _impervius_ avant de les lui rendre. 

"Elle vont repousser la pluie maintenant !" 

Oliver les remercia profondément avant de repartir avec son équipe en jeu. Le duel entre les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles était rude pour les deux camps qui voyaient la partie s'éterniser. Hope devait avouer avoir son regard happé par les deux batteurs phares des rouge et doré qui brillaient par leur brutalité en battant le plus de cognards possible vers l'équipe adverse. Fred passait plus de temps dans le camps des ses supporters que son frère, elle crue même apercevoir un léger sourire dans sa direction lorsqu'il la vit porter son pull, mais Hope ne parierait pas dessus avec la météo qui brouillait sa vue.

Le tonnerre la sortie de toute rêverie et l'inquiétât pour tout les joueurs encore sur le terrain. Les conditions se dégradaient de plus en plus et même si Hope n'était pas la plus calée en quidditch, elle savait cependant que le sport pouvait s'avérer très dangereux. Son attention se dirigea vers Harry et Cedric, l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle, qui partirent à toute vitesse vers le ciel, sûrement à la poursuite du vif d'or. Plus bas, le match faisait encore rage mais tout les regards était dirigé vers les nuages qui cachaient la course entre les deux attrapeurs. Même Lee semblait avoir du mal à ce concentrer sur toutes les actions tant la tension était à son paroxysme. 

Des silhouettes sombres surprirent tout le monde et avancèrent au dessus de joueurs. Les trois Gryffondors regardèrent avec effroi les détraqueurs envahirent le terrain, obligeant tout le monde à se retirer vers le sol dans la panique.

"Hope, tu penses que..." Ron n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase en cherchant le moindre réconfort chez la fille plus âgée car une vague de crie le coupa. 

Hope vue avec horreur le corps inanimé de son ami tomber du ciel à une vitesse vertigineuse. Sans réfléchir, Hope dirigea sa main vers lui, _"Ventus"._ Une vague d'air l'empêcha de s'écraser sur le sol tandis que son corps avait lui perdu en vitesse soudainement. Hope croisa le visage grave de Dumbledore qui avait sortie sa baguette dans le même but. Le directeur lança un hochement de tête d'approbation à la jeune fille même si elle venait d'utiliser sa vraie magie en public. En vérité, la panique général avait permis qu'aucune attention ne soit portée sur elle alors le sauvetage de Harry revenait seulement à Dumbledore. Hermione, Ron et Hope furent les premiers à rejoindre le terrain auprès de leur amis, avant d'être écarté par les adultes qui l'emmenèrent à l'infirmerie sous la direction de Mrs. Pomfresh. 

"Vous allez tous bien ?" Ne put s'empêcher de demander Hope aux six joueurs restant. La plupart se contentèrent de hocher la tête, abattus. Diggory avait attrapé le vif d'or, que les conditions aient été favorable ou non. Malgré la présence des détraqueurs, il était reconnu par tout le monde qu'il avait gagné dans les règles, coupant court à sa demande de rejouer le match. 

"Tu nous demandes ça alors que Harry a bien faillit devenir un parchemin humain ?" Se moqua Fred même si le cœur ne semblait pas vraiment y être. Cela apporta un nouveau sanglot à Hermione qui était encore paniquée de l'état de son meilleur ami, provoquant un regard assassin de Hope dans la direction du rouquin qui baissa les yeux, gêné de son mauvais timing. 

Tout les adolescents se retrouvèrent au chevet d'Harry lorsque celui-ci se réveilla enfin. 

"Harry !" Fut le premier à s'exclamer Fred, "Comment tu te sens ?"

"Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?" Surpris-t-il tout le monde par sa vivacité. 

"Tu es tombé, une chute d'une bonne quinzaine de mètres," continua Fred, en jouant avec les lacets de sa coudière. 

"On croyait que tu étais mort," renifla Alicia qui avait elle aussi mal vécu la fin du match avec Hermione. Hope passa une main réconfortante dans le dos des filles en espérant les calmer. 

Harry était lui complètement alerte. "Et le match ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? On va le rejouer ?" Un silence pesant lui répondit. "On a quand même pas perdu..." L'adolescent se décomposa à vu d'œil, rongé par la culpabilité. 

"Diggory a attrapé le vif d'or," expliqua George. "Juste après ta chute. Il ne s'est pas rendu compte de ce qu'il se passait. Quand il t'a vu sur le sol, il a essayé d'annuler le match mais même Oliver a reconnu que la victoire des Poufsouffle était indiscutable."

"Et il est où, Wood ?" Demanda Harry en ne voyant pas son capitaine dans la salle. 

"Toujours à la douche, je crois qu'il essaye de se noyer," répondit Fred, 

Hope lui lança un regard ennuyé mais il le balaya avec un sourire idiot dont il avait le secret. Elle secoua simplement la tête et reporta son attention sur Harry qui déprimait. Les jumeaux commencèrent à réellement le rassurer, sans juste se moquer de toute la situation, ce qui semblait faire un peu de bien au garçon, sans pour autant le remettre sur pieds. Avant qu'ils ne puissent l'assommer complètement avec leurs calcules pour gagner la coupe, qui faisaient plus paniqué une nouvelle foi Harry qu'autre chose, Hope les entraîna à l'extérieur après avoir glissé un mot au noiraud avant de partir. 

"On reviendra plus tard et ne te fais pas de bile Harry. Tu es toujours le meilleur attrapeur qu'on ait jamais eu !" S'écria Fred avant d'être complètement trainé par sa camarade en dehors de l'infirmerie, provoquant malgré lui quelques rires dans son sillage. 

George riait de voir son frère se faire emmener sans ménagement pas la sorcière qui formait leur trio depuis le début de l'année. Ce dernier ne se plaignait pas, toute réaction de Hope étaient bonne à prendre selon lui. Après deux mois à vivre aux côtés de la jeune fille mystérieuse, il avait compris qu'il n'obtiendrait sûrement que très peu de mots d'elle et que le meilleur moyen d'interagir avec elle était par des actions. Malgré les préjugés sur les jumeaux Weasley, qui voulaient que George soit le plus attentif et compréhensif des deux, Fred observait. Il voyait même énormément de choses; la façon dont Hope se mordait la joue à chaque fois qu'elle leur cachait quelque chose ou qu'elle voulait esquiver un sujet, ou encore comment son corps se tendait toujours au moindre contacte physique, attendu ou non. Et il avait appris de cela, quand son regard le quittait pour mastiquer nerveusement sa joue, il n'insistait pas car il savait mieux que de brusquer Hope à parler; il avait réduit les contactes physiques avec elle sans pour autant la laisser de côté. Il cherchait toujours les limites pour ne pas rendre la belle sorcière inconfortable mais pour toujours être lui même autour d'elle. A la différence de son frère, son attention ne se voyait pas mais il ne s'en plaignait pas, George était un poil plus sensible que lui n'en déplaise aux autres. 

C'est pour cela qu'il laissait, sans vraiment se défendre, Hope Marshall le traîner dehors sans merci. Peu importe la mine agacée de la jeune fille, il savait à son expression qu'elle combattait l'ombre d'un sourire à ses bêtises. La voir nager dans l'un de ses pulls évidemment trop grand pour elle n'aidait pas forcément. La pluie avait plaquer ses cheveux, dégageant son visage vidée de tout maquillage, un judicieuse décision étant donné le temps et d'autant plus pour Fred qui pouvait se perdre dans ses yeux bleue sans distraction. Le jeune garçon découvrait tout les jours un peu plus se beauté et s'émerveillait d'avoir un aussi jolie fille à ses côtés tout le jours, même son sale caractère ne le refroidissait pas. Au contraire, peu de fille lui tenait tête comme elle et leur chamailleries étaient souvent le meilleur moment de sa journée, après les pranks avec son frère bien évidemment. 

"Vous devriez aller vous doucher avec toutes cette boue." Dit enfin Hope en le lâchant dans le couloirs, se dirigeant directement vers la tour des Gryffondors. Cela sortie Fred de sa transe qui se rattrapa difficilement pour la suivre sans la pression de Hope sur son bras. George n'était pas stupide et connaissait son frère mieux que personne alors le voir aussi obsédé par une fille était amusant à voir. Il les suivit sans intervenir dans leur dispute relativement affective.

"Je t'ai dis d'arrêter Weasley ! Tu mets de la boue partout sur moi !" S'écriait la jeune fille en essayant de le repousser. 

"De toute façon c'est mon pull que je salis alors je ne vois pas le soucis. Et je te rappel que je viens de perdre, j'ai besoin de réconfort Marshall !" 

"Le seul réconfort que tu auras si tu ne me lâches pas rapidement c'est de ne faire qu'un avec le sol," le menaça-t-elle sans vraiment de fond. Les jumeaux savaient maintenant que Hope ne s'en prendrait jamais sérieusement à eux alors ils s'amusaient souvent à l'agacer le plus possible, ce qui portait ses fruits. 

George pourrait s'habituer à ça, avoir son frère et celle qui devenait petit à petit sa meilleure amie se battre entre eux tandis qu'il observait un peu plus loin les deux, qu'il pariait avec Lee de la nature de leur relation en se moquant d'eux, qu'ils les rejoignaient pendant des nuits à entière à rire des uns et autres dans leur dortoir autour des bonbons de chez Honeydukes qu'ils venaient de ramener de Pré-au-Lard. 

Et inconsciemment, Hope se surprenait à aimer s'imaginer cette vision, loin de tout ses problèmes.


	12. -Chapitre 11-

Le mois de décembre arriva en même temps que la neige prit ses quartiers Poudlard. Le décore féérique ne cessait d'émerveiller Hope qui avait prit l'habitude de se poser sur l'encadrement des fenêtre de la salle commune des Gryffondors pour dessiner en paix. Les garçons la rejoignaient parfois et comprenaient que ce moment été sensé être reposant pour Hope alors ils en profitèrent aussi pour passer du temps ensemble dans le calme. En réalité, malgré leur bonne foi, les jumeaux finissaient toujours par devenir bruyants pour quelconques raisons mais Hope ne s'était jamais énervé contre eux pour ça. A la place, elle rangeait simplement son carnet de croquis qu'elle leur cachait toujours et participait plus ou moins aux débats qui prenaient place. 

Hope ne pouvait pas cacher que ces moments étaient agréables mais elle devait avouer qu'une après-midi vraiment calme chez les Gryffondors était utopique, elle le savait et ne s'en plaignait pas. Après le match où les Poufsouffle se sont fais écraser par Serdaigle, les entraînements s'étaient presque arrêtés à cause du temps trop hostile. Cela n'empêchait pas les quatre compères d'aller voler de temps en temps, ce qui détendait Hope presque autant que de se tourner en loup. Courir sous sa forme de loup dans la neige était aussi quelque chose de nouveau qu'elle adorait. Elle n'avait jamais pu vivre cette sensation en Amérique. 

Les vacances de Noël approchaient à grand pas et Hope voyait tout le monde parler avec excitation de ce qui les attendait chez eux, rappelant inlassablement à Hope que personne ne l'attendait, elle. Avec nostalgie, elle pensait que son petit cousin Nik devait fêter son troisième Noël et qu'elle n'avait pu être présente pour les deux derniers. Le petit garçon porter par Keelin, grâce au don de Vincent et d'un peu de magie Freya pour qu'il soit génétiquement relié au Mikaelson, était un vrai rayon de soleil, à l'image de ses mères. Hope passait beaucoup plus d'insomnie dans la salle commune, qui la poussait à pleurer son soûl tard la nuit. 

Ce week-end annonçait le début de ces vacances et donc la dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard de l'année avant que les élèves ne rentrent chez eux. Tout le monde se préparait à sortir sauf Hope qui lisait sur l'un des canapé des Gryffondors, bientôt rejoint par les jumeaux Weasley.

"Allez Hope, même si tu ne peux pas aller au Pré-au-Lard, ce n'est pas une raison pour rester seule ici à déprimer," commença George.

"Je ne déprime pas, je lis," répondit simplement la jeune fille sans lever les yeux de son exemplaire de _Roméo et Juliette_.

"Mais imagine à quel point tu pourrais t'amuser avec nous dehors ! Tu pourras toujours finir ton livre dans le train demain," la supplia Fred.

Hope finit par fermer son livre en voyant leurs mines excitées. "Je reste à Poudlard pour Noël les gars..." 

Fred et George froncèrent les sourcils en se regardant, puis reportant leur attention sur Hope. "C'est pour ça que tu étais déprimée depuis plusieurs jours alors," compris le premier, "Pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parlé ?"

La jeune fille ne savait pas quoi répondre aux deux garçons qui affichaient des mines inquiètes en face d'elle. "Je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt, c'est pas si grave." 

"Bien sûr que ça l'est !" S'exclama George. "Tu t'imaginais quand même pas passer Noël seule ?" 

Hope haussa simplement les épaules en esquivant leurs regards. Les deux frères se concertèrent du regard, incertain de comment gérer la détresse émotionnelle évidente de leur amie quand bien même elle cherchait à le cacher. George qui était le plus doué avec les mots commença tandis que Fred passa un bras autour de Hope.

"Tu n'es pas seule ici, j'espère que tu as finis par le comprendre ? Surtout pas avec nous, même si ça veut dire que tu dois nous réveiller en pleine nuit dans notre dortoir parce que ça ne va pas. Ca serait trop facile si être ami s'arrêtait simplement aux bons moments. On a tous des mauvaises passes, mais on est aussi là pour t'aider." 

"Et franchement Marshall, tu es beaucoup trop mignonne pour jouer les demoiselle en détresse le soir du réveillon." Conclut Fred avec sa pointe d'humour habituelle. 

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Hope qui se leva brusquement. "Je vais chercher mon manteau et j'arrive."

Les jumeaux se félicitèrent d'une nouvelle victoire mais elle laissait un goût amer. Fred eu le courage d'en parler brièvement à son frère.

"Tu pense qu'il y a encore beaucoup de chose qu'elle nous cache ?" 

George fut surpris de la franchise de son jumeau même si il partageait les même questions.

"En soit, on ne sait presque rien d'elle, sur sa famille, ses amis et sa vie en général mais à chaque fois qu'on lui tire des informations... Tu vois bien comme elle est après, et je déteste la voir comme ça..." Répondit son frère avec une expression peinée. 

Hope coupa court à leur discussion et ils se reprirent avant qu'elle ne puisse remarquer la légère tension entre eux. Les trois adolescents commencèrent une fois dehors, surtout après les supplications des jumeaux, à créer un bonhomme de neige. Bientôt, le côté ronchon de Hope s'envola et transforma leur mâtiné en une bagarre de boules de neige. Même si la jeune Mikaelson n'était pas très compétitive en principe, elle m'était un point d'honneur à mettre une raclée aux garçons, mais c'était sans compter sur leur années d’entraînement avec leurs grands et petits frères et sœurs. Les Gryffondors se retrouvèrent rapidement hilare, allongés sur le sol froid pour reprendre leur souffle. 

"Bien joué Marshall, tu m'impressionnes." Déclara Fred en lui tendant une main pour la relever. 

Hope l'a prit avec un sourire espiègle, une lueur joueuse qu'il voyait très rarement dans ses yeux. Avant même qu'il ne puisse comprendre ses intentions, Hope le tira par le bras et échangeait leur place, laissant Fred s'enfoncer dans la neige tête la première. Les deux debout éclatèrent de rire.

"Tu es foutu !" Cria le rouquin en se relevant d'un coup. 

Hope voulut courir mais George la retint. La jeune fille supplia du regard son camarade qui haussa simplement les épaules.

"Désolé Hopey, même si c'était drôle ça reste mon frère." 

"Traître," grogna-t-elle en essayant de se dégager, sans succès. Les années de batteurs faisaient vraiment service aux jumeaux.

Fred prépara à la hâte une énorme boule de neige mais Hope l'interrompit avant qu'il ne puisse la lancer.

"Ok, pause, penses-y deux secondes. Tu veux vraiment me faire ça ?" Hope mordait sa lèvre d'un air innocent, presque blessé. Les frères Weasley se retrouvèrent abasourdis, surtout Fred qui n'avait jamais vu ce côté d'Hope. Le jeune homme se retrouvait malgré lui hypnotisé par la sorcière mais ce fut de courte durée lorsqu'elle se dégagea de la prise de son frère pour elle même planter le visage de Fred dans la boule qu'il tenait encore dans ses mains.

"Hope !" S'écria Fred en secouant sa tête pour enlever toute la neige. La jeune fille s'arrêta dans sa course pour lui échapper, soudainement perturbée. "Quoi ?" Demanda-t-il surpris de son changement d'attitude.

"Eum, tu m'as appelé par mon prénom... Plus de Marshall ?" Dit-elle. Hope ne savait pas si cela était une bonne chose ou pas. Son prénom dans la bouche de Fred l'avait comme scotché. L'entendre l'appeler Marshall, bien que ce n'était pas son vrai prénom, était devenu une habitude et contre toute attente, cela ne la dérangeait pas comme cela pouvait être le cas il y a quelques années. Se faire appeler par le nom de famille de sa défunte mère la rapprochait un peu plus d'elle, là où tout lui était inconnu, mais était aussi une piqûre de rappel constante que elle n'était pas vraiment elle même ici. 

Fred s'apprêtait à répondre avec son second degré habituel mais il fut coupé dans son élan par son frère qui indiquait les traces de pas qui se formait seules dans la neige. Les deux garçons s'élancèrent et prirent dans le vide quelqu'un qu'ils traînèrent derrière l'un des bâtiment. Hope les suivait sans comprendre mais quand elle reconnut la voix d'Harry et qu'il enleva sa cape d'invisibilité, tout fut plus clair.

"Et maintenant Harry, tu vas rentrer dans la cours des grands !" S'exclamèrent en chœur les jumeaux. 

Ils lui tendirent un parchemin que Hope reconnut immédiatement de leur précédente virée nocturne. 

"C'est quoi ce truc miteux ?" Demanda Harry, énervé d'avoir été interrompu.

"C'est quoi ce truc miteux ? Ça Harry c'est le secret de notre succès," répondit Fred en pointant le parchemin.

"On a du mal à s'en séparer, crois moi."

"Mais on s'est dis, que tu en avais plus besoin que nous. George, je t'en pris." 

Le dénommé sortie sa baguette et formula le mot de passe pour ouvrir la carte du maraudeur. Le regard d'Harry s'écarquilla devant l'encre qui commençait à remplir le papier pour représenter les chaque recoins de Poudlard. Hope se mit entre les deux frères comme à son habitude et Fred passa un bras autour d'elle, ce qui devenait aussi de plus en plus une habitude dès que la fille aux yeux bleus était à côté de lui mais elle ne protestait pas la plupart du temps. 

"C'est Poudlard ! Et c'est vraiment..."

"Dumbledore."

"Dans son bureau." 

"Faisant les cents pas." 

"Ça lui arrive souvent," conclut Hope.

Harry fronça les sourcils en observant les mouvements de toutes les personnes en temps en réelle.

"Si je comprend bien," reprit-il, "on voit tout le monde..."

"Tout le monde."

"Où ils sont."

"Ce qu'il font."

"A chaque minute."

"De la journée."

"Génial !" S'exclama Harry.

Hope les dévisagea quelques secondes avant de soupirer. "Ca c'était un peu flippant quand même." Elle observa à son tour la carte avant de tomber sur deux pairs de pieds dans un endroit étroit et étant donné leur position... Dans une situation peu recommandable. Elle dut se mordre fortement la lèvre pour ne rien dire, Fred et George se serait sinon fais un plaisir de chercher les coupables, surtout si ils pouvait jouer un mauvais tour à des Serpentards. 

"Écoute, il y a sept passages secrets qui conduise hors du château." Continua George. "On te conseil de prendre, celui-ci. C'est la passage de la sorcière borgne, il conduit directement à Pré-au-Lard."

"Et tu devrais te dépêcher parce que Rusard arrive par là," pointa Hope en voyant le nom du concierge.

"Surtout n'oublis pas, quand tu as finis, tapes avec ta baguette et dis 'méfaits accomplis'" Termina Fred. "Sinon tout le monde pourra la lire."

"Merci mille fois les gars, Hope." Ajouta Harry en la voyant lever un sourcil. Il se pencha pour lui laisser un bisous sur la joue avant de partir rapidement prendre le passage indiqué par les Weasley. 

"Hey, Hope faisait pas partie du marché Potter !" S'exclama Fred scandalisé.

Cette dernière rit seulement en lui demandant de le laisser. Les trois adolescents retournèrent dehors où ils furent accueillit par le professeur Dumbledore. Ils partagèrent un regard paniqué, en espérant que leur discussion n'avait pas été surprise par le directeur mais celui ci leur donna seulement un regard bienveillant. 

"Mademoiselle Marshall, j'ai de bonnes nouvelles pour vous, à commencer par ça." Annonça-t-il en tendant un papier à Hope. Celle-ci le prit avec hésitation et le déplia sous les yeux curieux de ses deux amis. Elle savait que Dumbledore ne mettrait pas sa couverture en danger alors elle ouvrit sans trop de crainte le parchemin. Celui-ci était une autorisation à Pré-au-Lard, signée par Alaric Saltzman. Elle renvoya un regard étonné au directeur. 

"Mr Saltzman a été très compréhensif, et en tant que votre tuteur légal, il a tout de suite remplis votre autorisation." Expliqua le directeur comme réponse. 

"Donc Hope peut venir avec nous cet après-midi ?" Interrogea George.

"Mais bien sûr," les garçons sautèrent littéralement de joie et commencèrent à expliquer avec impatience tout les lieux qu'ils devaient lui faire visiter avant d'être coupé par Dumbledore. "Bien que je comprend votre enthousiasme, j'ai une dernière chose à vous dire. J'ai eu la chance de faire brièvement la connaissance d'Elizabeth qui pour le moins... Intense," rit-il devant l'incompréhension de la jeune fille. "J'imagine que vous aurez bientôt de ses nouvelles, et elle adorait sûrement avoir des vôtres."

"Attendez, Lizzie se..." Hope se rappela de la présence des jumeaux et laissa donc sa phrase en suspend mais Dumbledore comprit et hocha la tête en s'éloignant.

"Joyeux Noël en avance Hope." 

Les Gryffondors le regardèrent s'éloigner et Fred ne fut pas long à poser des questions.

"Je dois dire que j'ai pas compris grand chose là... Tu as un tuteur légale ?" Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

"C'est... Une longue histoire mais euh... Je dois aller chercher mon argent pour partir et vérifier quelque chose, attendez moi là." 

Hope ne leur laissa pas le choix et s'élança vers son dortoir, qu'elle atteignit en un temps record. Exceptionnellement, elle n'avait pas prit sur elle sont moyen de communication avec Alaric et elle se doutait que Lizzie n'irait sûrement pas lui envoyer une lettre par hiboux. Quand elle le trouva dans sa table de chevet, le carré de bois été brûlant. Pour cause, la jumelle blonde c'était lâchée sur l'écriture. 

_"HOPE ANDREA MIKAELSON, COMMENT OSES TU ?"_

_"Trois mois dans Malivore et ton premier réflexe et d'intégrer un pensionnat pour sorcier en Écosse ? MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS DANS LA TETE BON SANG !"_

_"J'espère pour toi que tu as des arguments en bétons parce que je vais t'étriper."_

Malgré la violence de ses mots, qui était propre à la plus émotive des Saltzman, Hope était heureuse d'avoir enfin quelqu'un que se souvenait d'elle. La malédiction n'était pas irréversible. Elle allait tôt ou tard récupérer sa famille et ses amis en Amérique. C'est aussi joyeuse que aucun des Weasley ne l'avait vu qu'ils passèrent leur première après-midi à Pré-au-Lard ensemble. 

La journée était finalement au beau fixe pour les trois amis qui se baladaient dans les rues du village bras dessus, bras dessous, dans leur formation habituelle. La priorité des garçons étaient d'abord Zonko et Honeydukes où ils lui expliquèrent les bases de leur prank grâce à tout les produits en vente, et ceux qu'ils leur tardèrent de lui montrer de leur création. Leur périple sous la neige se terminait par Les Trois Balais, le pub sorciers qui réunissaient tout les étudiants pour sa célèbre bièraubeurre servit pas Mrs Rosmerta. 

"Tu es obligé de goûter et comme cadeau pour ta première sortie, on te l'offre !" Annonça Fred en allant chercher leur commande. 

Hope commença à protester mais George l'a retint d'aller chercher elle même.

"Vous savez que vous n'avez pas besoin de faire ça," souffla-t-elle en s'affalant sur son siège.

"Mais ça nous fait plaisir, alors arrête de te plaindre Hopey. Si tu y tiens tant, tu payeras ta tournée lorsqu'on gagnera face à Serdaigle." 

Hope fronça les sourcils en entendant le surnom que George lui donnait pour la deuxième se jour là. "Hopey hein ? C'est là pour rester ?"

"J'aime bien moi," dit-il simplement avec un sourire vaincu adorable. Hope sourit en retour et lui donna un léger coup de pied sous la table.

"Fait pas cette tête, j'aime bien aussi." 

Fred arriva à ce moment là avec les trois pintes de bièraubeurres étonnamment stable entre ses grandes mains. D'après les rumeurs des soirées tumultueuses organisés par le jumeaux lors de leur victoire de quidditch, Hope se doutait que ce genre d'occurrence était une habitude pour lui. Il plaça la boisson d'Hope devant elle et s'installa à ses côtés. Les deux garçons la fixèrent avec insistance avec qu'elle ne soupire et cède enfin. Sa première gorgée fut spéciale mais elle se surpris à aimer la boisson chaude et sucré par le temps qui se déchaînait dehors. 

"Vous avez gagné, c'est quand même très bon." Avoua-t-elle enfin. 

Fred tandis sa main à George qui y déposa une mornille de bon cœur. Hope leva les yeux au ciel à leur attitude mais se passa de remarques.

"Alors, c'est qui cette Elizabeth, ou Lizzie ?" Demanda enfin George. 

La jeune fille avait espérer qu'ils auraient oublié ce détails ou alors qu'ils ne poseraient pas de questions la dessus mais c'était mal connaître les jumeaux Weasley. Mentir ne servait pas à grand chose de toute façon.

"Lizzie est plus ou moins une amie d'enfance, son père tient une école à Mystic Falls où j'avais l'habitude d'aller quelques fois et elle et sa jumelle, Josie, était de vraies garces pendant longtemps selon moi. Il a deux ans à peu près, on s'est rapproché et on a mis nos différents de côtés en quelques sortes. je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles d'elle depuis sept mois." Termina-t-elle en soupirant. 

"Elle une sorcière aussi ?" Questionna Fred, intéressé d'en savoir un peu plus sur le passé d'Hope. 

"Oui, elle vient de la Congrégation des Gémeaux et elle et Josie sont des siphons. Pour faire simple, elle aspire la magie dans ce qui les entoure pour s'en servir ensuite." Expliqua Hope. 

"Wow, c'est plutôt classe !" S'exclama George, impressionné. Hope acquiesça et ils changèrent heureusement rapidement de sujet. 

Leur journée se termina dans les rires sur leur chemin cette fois à pied jusqu'à Poudlard, se partageant entre les courses poursuites et les ponctuelles batailles de neige. Si on demandait à Hope comment elle se sentait, elle aurait sans hésiter une seconde penser à quel point cette journée était parfaite. 


	13. -Chapitre 12-

Hope avait conversé un peu avec Lizzie la veille mais le décalage horaire avait compliqué les choses. Le lendemain rappelait tristement à Hope la réalité présente lorsqu'elle vit la majorité des élèves partirent pour prendre le Poudlard Express. Sauf Fred et George qui restaient affalés dans le canapé en face d'elle. Elle avait déjà fais ses aurevoirs à Lee il y a une heure alors les deux restant semblaient étrangement insouciant du temps qui défilait. Agacée, Hope ferma son roman pour les fixer.

"Qu'est-ce que vous attendez au juste ? Vous n'êtes pas sensé partir dans moins d'une demi heure ?" Leur demanda-t-elle.

Les deux garçons secouèrent la tête. "Nope, on reste en fin de compte, Percy, Ron et Ginny compris." Déclara Fred.

"Nos parents et Bill rejoignent Charlie en Roumanie pour les fêtes alors te voilà coincée avec nous !" Conclut George.

Les derniers retardataires lancèrent des regards mauvais aux jumeaux qui les accueillaient avec de grands sourires. Ces deux idiots avaient en effet infesté la salle commune d'une demi douzaine de bombabouses pour fêter la fin du trimestre. Une fin très mal accueillit par la plupart des Gryffondors mais personnes ne s'étonnaient vraiment de leur attitude.

Le comité réduit des fêtes de Noël consistait des Weasley, Hermione, Harry et Hope pour les Gryffondors, ce qui faisait d'eux la maison avec le plus de personnes restantes dans le château. Cela avait au moins l'avantage de passer des fêtes mouvementé. Le réveillon de Noël arriva rapidement et tout le monde passait un merveilleux moment. Seul l'absence du directeur se faisait particulièrement remarquer mais celle-ci fut vite comblé. Non pas par une mais deux personnes.

Dumbledore et Lizzie Saltzman entrèrent dans la salle dans un silence quasi religieux. Mais cette dernière n'était pas vraiment connue pour son calme.

"HOPE ANDREA... MARSHALL," finit-elle avec un légère hésitation. Hope se leva directement sous le choque de voir la fille d'Alaric débarquer à Poudlard. "J'attends mes explications maintenant."

"Bien bien, comme tout le monde est présent, nous pouvons donc commencer," commenta Dumbledore en rejoignant sa place avec les professeurs et en invoquant le repas. 

Même si son attitude agacée ne changeait pas de son habitude, Lizzie accepta l'étreinte de la fille plus âgée avec qui elle avait été élevé. "Je sais la situation de mon père et ton directeur un peu flippant donc je me retiendrais de te demander des comptes maintenant mais n'imagines même pas y échapper Mikaelson," murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

"Ça me paraît être un bon compromis," acquiesça Hope qui avait du mal à cacher son sourire. Avoir Lizzie avec tout ces souvenirs en face d'elle était comme une bouffée d'air frais, quand bien même elle restait une garce sur les bords.

"Tu vas nous présenter ?" Intervint Fred. La table des Gryffondors les dévisageait effectivement, ne comprenant pas l'arrivée de la jeune sorcière ce soir là. Hope hocha la tête et invita son amie à s'asseoir avec eux.

"Je vous présente Lizzie Saltzman, une amie d'enfance disons. Lizzie, voici George, Fred, Percy, Ron, Ginny, Hermione et Harry."

"Amie serait un euphémisme mais passons," corrigea Lizzie en observant les Gryffondors autour de la table, bloquant sur Fred et George. "J'y crois pas, des jumeaux. Tu nous as remplacé en sept mois avec Josie par d'autre jumeaux, identiques en plus ?"

Hope roula des yeux en ce servant des mets ayant apparut sur la table. "Je n'ai remplacé personne Lizzie, ne soit pas ridicule. Ca serait difficile de toutes manières." Murmura-t-elle la dernière partie un peu plus bas. Les deux garçons en questions retinrent un rire devant leur interaction pour le moins intéressante.

"Tu as aussi une jumelle alors ?" Demanda George, intrigué.

"Oui, fausse jumelle, Josie. C'est d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je suis venue. Tu n'imagines même pas ce que tu as raté, Josie et Landon-"

"File le parfait amour, crois moi, je sais." L'interrompit Hope qui se rembrunit automatiquement à la mention de son ex petit ami. "Lizzie c'est peut être pas..."

"Génial, parce ma sœur et ton ex on prévu de s'envoyer en l'air." Annonça Lizzie brusquement.

Si Hope avait quelque chose dans la bouche à se moment là, elle se serait sûrement étouffée comme certains de ses camarades, tels qu'Harry et Ron.

"Bon sang," jura ce dernier en toussant.

"Pour un retournement de situation, je n'aurais pas fais mieux," commenta George, avant de recevoir un regard ennuyé de la blonde.

"Comment tu peux savoir ça ?" Demanda enfin Hope en essayant de se concentrer sur sa nourriture.

"On a une soirée années 80 dans deux jours alors elle m'a demandé un excuse pour passer la soirée avec mon père, donc avoir notre chambre à l'école pour elle toute seule, tu veux plus de preuves ?"

"Carrément pas," répondit précipitamment Hope.

Les Gryffondors étaient maintenant pendu à leur lèvres, même Percy et Hermione écoutaient les gossip d'une oreille attentive.

Ginny qui était restée silencieuse jusque là rejoint enfin la discussion.

"Pourquoi tu nous as jamais dis que tu avais un ex petit copain !" Intervint-elle, enthousiaste.

"Longue histoire, ce n'est pas vraiment important..." Balaya-t-elle le sujet, n'étant pas à l'aise d'en parler devant les jumeaux en particulier. Ces deux là étaient d'ailleurs en face d'elle et ne la lâchaient pas du regard, qu'elle esquivait avec précaution.

"Tu rigoles, Landon et toi aviez votre grande histoire d'amour et blablabla... Assez barbant sur les bords, et je suis clairement pas fan du gars, encore moins depuis qu'il sort avec Josie," développa Lizzie pour le reste du groupe avant de se retourner vers Hope. "C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de ton aide..." Commença-t-elle.

"Hors de question, tu fais ça seule." Déclara définitivement la brunette en croissant les bras.

Lizzie se décrocha la mâchoire sous le choque. "Hope, je ne peux pas briser le cœur de ma sœur mais toi ça sera pas la première fois en soit. Tu es même super douée pour repousser les gens, alors récupère ton ex et sauve Josie de se golum taille humaine."

Lizzie servait les gros yeux à la fille à côté d'elle, sous entendant pour les deux tout les implications qui venaient aussi de Malivore et qui les avaient tous placé dans cette situation en premier lieu. Le cœur de Hope se serrait en pensant à ça, elle essayait si fort de tourner la page avec Landon que les mots de Lizzie la ramenait un peu trop à la réalité. Si ses amis retrouvaient tous la mémoire, cela voudrait aussi dire qu'elle devrait régler des comptes avec Landon par rapport à leur couple.

Sans le vouloir, les yeux de Hope croisèrent ceux de Fred qui la fixaient déjà. Son expression d'ordinaire joyeuse était voilée avec une pointe de colère. Quelque chose qu'elle avait très rarement vu sur lui, à part contre les quelques Serpentards qui s'en prenaient à Neville. La gorge d'Hope était soudain sèche coincée sous son regard. Elle n'arrivait pas à regarder ailleurs, une sensation étrange de culpabilité l'envahissait en voyant les irises marrons de se dernier la sonder, comme déçu d'un énième secret qu'elle lui avait caché. Hope ne comprenait pas leurs réactions, de l'un comme de l'autre, mais elle sentait que quelque chose d'étrange s'était installé entre eux en quelques secondes.

Ils furent coupé par Lizzie qui toussa bruyamment. "J'ai définitivement raté quelques épisodes moi aussi..." Dit-elle en faisant la navette entre les deux deux adolescent séparés par la table, un air partagé entre scandalisé et excité scotché sur son visage.

"On devrait parler d'autre chose, je pense pas que tout le monde est imaginé passer le réveillon de Noël en écoutant mes histoires d'amours tragiques." Annonça Hope en lançant un regard détresse dans la direction de George pour qu'il relance l'attention ailleurs sauf sur elle. Après un début gênant, l'animation reprit comme à son habitude chez les Gryffondors, permettant aux deux sorcières de communiquer plus ou moins discrètement. "Tu es une vraie garce Lizzie, ça ne pouvait pas aussi attendre qu'on soit toute les deux ?"

"Excuse moi, je ne pensais pas que était retournée à tes vieilles habitudes de tombes quand il s'agit de te faire des amis !" Chuchota-t-elle durement.

"J'ai des amis," protesta Hope, "mais les détails de ma vie ne sont pas nécessaires pour ça, surtout pas ma vie amoureuse déjà assez catastrophique comme ça."

Lizzie voulut objecter mais se ravisa en voyant la moue persistante chez Hope et Fred qui échangeaient parfois quelques regards discrets. Même George remarquait leur comportement étrange et bousculait plusieurs fois sont frère en espérant avoir une réponse mais celui haussa juste les épaules.

Malgré un début chaotique, ils passèrent tous une excellente soirée au finale. Lizzie partie se coucher dans le dortoir maintenant inoccupé de Hope, annulant par ce biais la soirée qu'elle avait prévu dans le dortoir des jumeaux qui comprirent et lui firent promettre de réitérer leur nuit ensemble, peut être même avec Lee si celui-ci était revenu entre temps.

Une fois seule Hope et Lizzie purent rattraper ces derniers mois et s'expliquer librement, laissant place à plusieurs disputes, ce qui n'était pas rare entre elle. De leur côté Fred et George trainait ensemble dans leur propre chambre mais ce dernier remarquait que son frère était bien plus silencieux que d'habitude.

"Hey Freddie, tu vas enfin me dire qu'est ce que c'était ce truc entre toi et Hope à table ?" Demanda-t-il enfin.

Fred se retourna vers lui dans son lit pour lui faire face et soupira en passant une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux qui commençaient à être bien long.

"J'en sais rien Georgie, je veux dire, je m'attendais forcement à ce que Hope ait un passé en Amérique, mais... C'est comme si tout devenait super compliqué maintenant que cette Lizzie a débarqué."

"Elle repart dès de demain, et tout redeviendra comme avant ensuite et on continuera nos vies. Je ne vois pas vraiment le fond du problème," répondit le plus jeune des jumeaux.

"Hope nous cache plein de chose, c'est un fait, on le voit tout les deux. Mais là, en à peine cinq minutes une inconnue débarque et nous en dis plus sur sa vie personnelle que elle ne l'a elle même fait en pas loin de quatre mois avec nous. Si Hope ne veux vraiment pas nous en parler, il doit avoir une raison mais... J'ai peur que ça ne nous plaise pas." Essaya-t-il d'expliquer, sans vraiment arriver au point sensible.

Ce fut au tour de George de soupirer en voyant la mine déconfite de son jumeau.

"Tu commences à vraiment l'apprécier, pas vrai ? Plus que une simple amie."

Fred ne répondit pas tout de suite et se retourna vers son plafond. Il ne savait pas lui même ce que c'était. Il n'en était sûrement pas à sa première petite amie, pour autant il perdait tout ses moyens à la moindre action de Hope envers lui, comme lors de leur bataille de neige ou de leur balade nocturne dans la réserve. Peut être était-ce simplement le mystère autour d'elle qui faisait tourner son rire dans sa tête comme un disque en boucle; mais Fred savait juste que ça allait au delà de ça. Depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle, Hope ne cessait de l'impressionner pour de multiples raisons, pas un jour ne passait sans qu'il ne découvre quelque chose sur elle, subtile ou non. Et ne pas savoir de quoi allait être une nouvelle journée au côté de Hope Marshall était excitant pour quelqu'un qui détestait l'ennuie. C'était en tout cas ce qui l'attirait inlassablement au début, et c'était toujours en partie le cas.

Mais plus le temps passait, plus il entrapercevait quelque chose qui allait beaucoup plus loin que des détails superficiels dans les secrets de Hope, qu'elle gardait farouchement hors de leur porté. Pourtant, elle était un peu plus proche d'eux chaque jours qui passait, ce qui lui permettait de voir lorsque que ces yeux devenaient vitreux et s'absentaient quand ils étaient tous réunis autour du feu, lorsque à table Harry et Hermione expliquaient les BD Marvel et DC à Ron, quand Dean sortait sa guitare pour montrer les quelques notes qu'il avait appris à jouer.

Fred avait compris lors de ces instants que quelque chose de bien plus important était gardé par son amie. Elle était si proche mais pourtant si loin.

"J'ai juste peur pour elle parfois George, j'y comprend rien. Tout ce qu'elle cache... J'ai l'impression que ça la ronge et même si elle rigole avec nous tout les jours et met une façade, rien ne s'arrange vraiment. Et ça me bouffe de voir ça car je n'arrive pas à savoir si elle est vraiment avec nous ou si elle préférait être chez elle."

George garda le silence après la déclaration de son frère, estomaqué par son constat pessimiste. Il pouvait pourtant facilement voir le doute qui venait de Fred aussi nettement que si il avait été le sien. Il détestait s'imaginer cette version de leur histoire même si il savait qu'il avait raison, car George remarquait.

"Je pense... Qu'on ne peut pas la brusquer. Elle s'ouvre déjà à nous en devenant vraiment notre amie au lieu de nous repousser comme au début de l'année..."

"Mais alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tout va s'arrêter à un moment ?" L'interrompit Fred.

"J'en sais rien," répondit George du tact-au-tac.

Les deux frères restèrent la dessus et s'endormirent difficilement. Une fin de réveillon de Noël bien morose pour les Weasley. 

Cependant, tout le monde avait reprit goût à la fête le matin même. Ginny et Hermione réveillèrent les plus vieilles avec pompes dès huit heure du matin, excité de déballer leurs cadeaux. 

"Allez debout, on descend tous les déballer ensemble dans la salle commune !" S'exclama Ginny en repartant aussitôt. 

Hope s'apprêtait à protester, après tout elle ne pensait pas recevoir énormément de cadeau, voir aucun et elle préférait se passer de cette humiliation. Lizzie ne lui laissait cependant pas le choix en tirant sa couverture. 

"Tu rigoles j'espère ?" Grogna Hope en plongeant son visage dans son oreiller.

"C'est Noël Hope, tu pourrais au moins faire semblant," soupira la blonde en jetant un coup d'œil à la pièce, son regard attiré par le pied du lit de son amie. "Tu ne rigolais pas quand tu disais que tu t'étais fait des amis dis donc... Je ne suis même pas sûr que tu en recevais autant à l'école, à part pour ta famille bien sûr."

"Qu'est-ce que tu-" La mâchoire d'Hope se décrocha en voyant la pile de cadeaux devant elle. Presque une dizaine de paquets s'entassaient, donnant raison à Lizzie. Une voix qu'elle reconnut comme Harry la héla une nouvelle fois, l'incitant à rejoindre tout le monde. 

Toujours en pyjama, les deux compères descendirent les escaliers à la hâte, la fièvre des fêtes les prenant un peu aussi. Tout le monde étaient déjà présent et avaient commencé à déballer leur présents. Les Weasley et Harry arboraient déjà leurs pulls fait avec amour par Molly Weasley. 

Plusieurs 'joyeux Noël' fusèrent dans leur direction et les jumeaux s'écartèrent pour pouvoir laisser une place à Hope entre eux. 

"Tu as eu ton pull toi aussi ?" Demanda George en la voyant seulement en débardeur. 

Hope fronça les sourcils sans comprendre mais fut surprise par Fred qui lui lança un paquet. 

"Ouvre le," lui ordonna-t-il sans explications. Dedans se trouvait un pull similaire aux leurs, bleu nuit arborant fièrement un H dorée. "C'est pas grand chose mais, c'est la tradition Weasley... " Commença à se justifier Fred.

"Non c'est génial, je l'adore," déclara Hope avec un grand sourire en l'enfilant directement. Les lettres entre elle et la matrone des Weasley étaient toujours aussi fréquente mais cela restait en elles, et Ginny qui lui rendait un regard complice. Fred et George se checkèrent devant la réaction enthousiaste de Hope et continuèrent d'ouvrir leurs cadeaux. 

George sortie un jeu de carte moldu et fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Hope le vit et se pencha immédiatement vers lui en lui faisant signe d'attendre. Elle piocha un paquet similaire et un autre plus grand de la pile de Fred et l'incita à les ouvrir. 

"La dernière fois, vous parliez avec Lee des jeux moldu que votre père vous racontait donc j'ai pensé à ça. Techniquement, vous avez plein de jeux à faire avec juste un jeu de carte mais..." Elle prit des mains le livre en leur montrant. "C'est aussi souvent utilisé pour les tours de magie moldu. Vous connaissant, je suis sûr que vous pouvez trouver un moyen de les tourner façon sorcier." 

Les garçons se jetèrent sur elle avant même qu'elle ne puisse continuer ses explications. 

"Wow Hope c'est génial ! Papa va être dingue quand il va les voir !" Déclara George en les déballant, rejoint pas Ron et Ginny qui connaissait déjà certaine chose grâce à Harry et Hermione. 

Fred mit plus de temps à la lâcher mais ne détacha pas son bras d'autour d'elle pour autant. D'autre présents furent échangés, principalement des bonbons de chez Honeydukes et des jouets de Zonko mais personne ne s'en plaignait. 

"Tu comptes l'ouvrir quand ?" Interrogea Hermione en pointant l'énorme paquets qui restait dans la pile d'Hope. 

"Ah ! Ca c'est moi et mon père," intervint Lizzie. "On a retrouvé tes cartons alors on s'est dis que tu voudrais récupérer certaine chose de ton ancienne chambre pour ici." Expliqua-t-elle en lui tendant. 

Hope se rappelait de tout ce qui avait été rangé une fois qu'elle avait sauté dans Malivore et prit l'emballage avec nostalgie. Tout le monde avait déjà ouvert ses cadeaux alors ils restèrent autour d'elle, impatient de pouvoir aussi voir quelques bribes de sa vie en Amérique. La première chose qui sauta aux yeux de Hope fut la forme distincte qui lui rappelait de vieux souvenirs.

"J'y crois pas !" S'exclama-t-elle en voyant la guitare électro acoustique que Marcel lui avait offert pour ses onze ans lorsqu'elle commençait tout juste à apprendre sur celles de Vincent et Josh. 

"Je ne savais même pas que tu avais ça mais j'imagine que tu gardais tes talents cachés pour jouer avec Landon, MG et Kaleb en privé."

Hope secoua la tête en admirant l'instrument noir mat. "Je n'en ai pas joué depuis des années, et encore moins devant des gens." Avoua-t-elle. 

"Tu dois nous jouer quelque chose alors !" Quémanda Ron. "Je suis sûr que ça sera toujours mieux que Dean."

"Non, elle doit même plus être accordée," protesta celle-ci en la reposant au sol. Fred s'apprêtait à insister mais son frère le devança avec des photos dans la mains. 

"Je crois que tu as fais tomber ça aussi, je pensais que tu n'avais pas de grande sœur ?" Demanda-t-il en lui montrant l'image. 

"Et merde," soupira Lizzie qui pensait éviter cette situation en ouvrant son cadeaux en privé. "Eum... Mon père a pensé que tu voudrais peut-être les avoir."

Les images figées représentaient Hope et Hayley dans le Bayou il y a maintenant trois ans, riant dans les bras l'une de l'autre, et la deuxième montrait Nik, âgé d'à peine deux ans, célébrant Noël avec un chapeau blanc et rouge. 

"Ce n'est pas ma sœur, c'est ma mère. Et là c'est mon petit cousin, j'arrive pas à croire qu'il ai autant changé..." Soupira Hope en prenant les photos. La bouille de Nik n'était plus si enfantine et ses yeux bleu se détachait de sa peau mat. Elle aurait voulu s'attarder dessus mais elle ne voulait pas attirer les questions de tout le monde. Hope rangea donc les photos avec le reste de ses cadeaux et se leva en essayant de conserver son expression joyeuse. "On devrait aller manger, je dois raccompagner Lizzie au bureau de Dumbledore, il est déjà neuf heure."

"Ça ne sera pas nécessaire mademoiselle Marshall," la présence de ce dernier qui venait de rentrer dans la salle commune fit sursauter tout le monde. "Mr. Saltzman vient de m'envoyer un message d'urgence, il vous demande de rentrer toutes deux pour quelques jours à Mystic Falls."

Hope et Lizzie se dévisagèrent d'incompréhension mais le directeur continua avant qu'elles ne puissent objecter. "Vous serez rentré avant le retour de vos camarades mais il doit s'absenter et demande à ce que vous soyez là pour surveiller les plus jeunes de l'école. Il vous fais extrêmement confiance."

"Mais Emma est- ow !" Hope écrasa le pied de la bonde avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer. 

"Emma va être débordé sans le docteur Saltzman alors bien sûr que je vais aider, Lizzie aussi." Confirma Hope ne faisant écarquillant les yeux à cette dernière pour qu'elle rentre dans son jeu.

"Mais Lizzie ne peut pas s'en occuper seule ? Tu ne vas pas partir le jour de Noël," protesta Ron accompagné de ses frères qui tiraient une tête déçu soudainement. 

"La dernière fois que j'ai gardé Pedro, j'ai finis à l'infirmerie, alors non merci. Hope est la personne responsable." Dit Lizzie en levant les mains en signe d'innocence. 

Hope se tourna vers ses amis, elle aussi déçu de ne pas pouvoir passer les fêtes avec eux, quand bien même une part d'elle était excitée de rentrer maintenant qu'elle n'était plus seule. "C'est seulement quelque jours, et pour me faire pardonner je vous ramènerez des bonbons américains si vous voulez." Cela suffit à enchanter les plus jeunes, mais Fred et George n'en démordaient pas et la suivirent jusqu'à la base de son escalier.

"Hope s'il te plaît ne part pas, tu dois encore nous montrer des tours au moins," tenta George avec une expression de petit chien. 

Elle secoua la tête avec peine, si repartir devenait de plus en plus compliqué, Hope avait un peu peur de la suite. Elle s'apprêtait à monter mais la main de Fred autour de la sienne l'en empêcha. La jeune fille se tourna vers lui sans comprendre son action. 

"Tu reviens pas vrai ?" Demanda-t-il sérieusement. L'inquiétude se lisait dans ses traits tirés, une expression que Hope préférait ne jamais voir sur lui.

"Bien sûr que je reviens Fred." Déclara-t-elle en serrant sa main en retour. 


	14. -Chapitre 13-

Leur départ à Mystic Falls fut éclair et après une rapide mise à jour de la situation avec le docteur Saltzman, Hope et Lizzie se retrouvèrent gardiennes du portail de Malivore situé sur le parc même de la ville. Les deux sorcières en avaient profité pour faire chacune leur vie de leur côté en prenant la garde à tour de rôle. Leur mission devait seulement durée deux jours, Alaric revenait juste avant la fête pour la superviser. Lizzie tentait donc de persuader encore Hope qui resta de marbre et profita de leurs rôles alternés pour l'éviter. 

Le premier jour fut donc passé à lire contre l'arbre à côté du portail ou à acheter ce qu'elle avait promis à ses amis de Poudlard. Hope recroisa aussi Ethan qui tenta encore de parler avec elle. Il était un garçon très gentil mais cela sonnait faux pour Hope qui repartait dans à peine deux jours en Ecosse, alors elle préféra l'éconduire directement. La nuit se passa dans la même dynamique et au petit matin, Lizzie finit par la rejoindre.

"Ok, fin de la rigolade. Tu restes ici et on va parler sérieusement de la suite des événement." Annonça-t-elle en se plantant devant la brunette. 

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" Soupira Hope sans lever la tête de son livre. 

"Peut être de ton avenir dans une école _uniquement_ de sorciers à l'autre bout de la planète ? Ca me semble être un bon départ."

La plus vieille s'apprêtait à répondre mais le trou de Malivore attira son attention et celle de sa partenaire. La boue commença à bouillir avec de grosse bulle à sa surface, jusqu'à ce qu'une femme drôlement habillé n'en sorte dans une nuage de fumée. 

"Vous êtes qui vous ?" S'impatienta Hope en la voyant s'épousseter tranquillement. 

"Je suis le maître du jeu," rit l'inconnu. "Oh, ça va être beaucoup plus facile que je ne le croyais. Début de la partie." Elle leva son bras à la vue des deux jeunes filles où un bracelet se mit à briller. La femme disparu avec un bip de jeu vidéo, les laissant abasourdis.

"Bon," soupira Lizzie. "C'était loin d'être impressionnant." 

Elle suivit Hope qui s'en alla précipitamment. 

"On doit aller à l'école protéger Landon." 

"On doit surtout protéger Josie en lui disant qu'elle est sur le point de coucher avec le plus gros des bouffons qui existe." Précisa la blonde qui ne démordait toujours pas de son idée.

Seulement, leur dispute n'eu pas le temps de démarrer car à peine eurent-elles un pied sur la route qu'une voiture arriva à toute vitesse sur elles, les fauchant directement. 

Les deux filles se réveillèrent à l'endroit initiale, haletantes.

"Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?" Demanda Lizzie.

"La partie vient de commencer."

Le schéma se répéta encore et encore, en plus de leur impossibilité de pratiquer la magie dans le monde dans lequel elles étaient plongées. Les élèves originaires de l'école Salvatore se rendirent rapidement compte que ce qui les entourait était une version des années 80 de Mystic Falls. 

Une fois changées en habits plus appropriés de l'époque, consistant en une jupe léopard pour Hope et une jean vintage pour Lizzie, tandis qu'elle arboraient toutes les deux des t-shirts noir et de couleurs fluos, sans conter leurs cheveux à la mode de ce moment là, accompagnés du maquillage après qu'elles vinrent à mourir une nouvelle fois à cause de la maladresse de Lizzie qui les avaient électrocuté avec un sèche cheveux. 

Dans leur recherches désespérées, elles finirent par tomber un magasin d'astuce, tenue par la fameuse femme qui les avait mis dans ce pétrin en premier lieu.

"Oh salut ! Je peux vous aider ?" Demanda-t-elle en les voyant. 

"Ouai, comment on se tire d'ici ?" Commença Hope de but-en-blanc.

"Et pourquoi on est à l'époque de nos parents ?" Continua la blonde en observant avec dégout les objets plein de poussières autour d'elle.

"Désolé, c'est la seule décennie que je connaisse. En faite, on rate plein de choses de la pop culture quand un mec en costard noir vous jette dans un énorme puit de goudron." Hope retint une remarque mal placée, la sensation lui étant familière. "Quand au fait de vous tirer, c'est hors de question. Vous devez enchainer les parties jusqu'à ce que mon petit trésor vous dévore, et ensuite vous mourrez. C'est comme ça, ce jeu a été spécifiquement conçu pour tuer de belles demoiselles alors vous êtes plutôt bien tombées." Expliqua-t-elle le plus simplement possible.

Hope et Lizzie échangèrent un regard crispé avant que cette dernière ne prenne la parole. 

"On est trop contente d'être passées. Viens on se tire," ajouta-t-elle plus bas pour sa camarade mais la femme en bleue leur coupa la route.

"Il y a, eum, un moyen de sortir d'ici. Une de vous doit accepter de prendre ma place. Ecoutez, moi même on m'a piégé dans ce jeu, d'accord ? Tout comme vous, et j'ai vraiment pas envie de rester le maître du jeu, genre toute ma vie." Essaya-t-elle de les amadouer en employant un langage 'jeune' qui fit plus qu'autre chose grimacer les deux filles en face d'elle. "Donc l'une de vous accepte de porter ce bracelet et elle deviendra la nouvelle moi ! La deuxième sera libérée et pourra partir."

Les filles refusèrent l'arrangement et essayèrent encore une fois de sortir mais un bruit d'animal les arrêta net. La maître du jeu prit un air faussement triste en les regardant. 

"Quand on parle du loup, j'adore ce passage." 

Les bruits bestiaux se rapprochèrent de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'un minotaure ne détruise un des pans du mur du magasin pour s'introduire à l'intérieur. Sans attendre, les filles s'élancèrent vers la sortie pour échapper à la bête enragée à leur trousse. Toutes leurs compétences surnaturelles leurs étaient enlevées, les laissant avec simplement leurs capacités humaines pour semer le minotaure dans les bois. 

Une éternité à courir sembla s'écouler avant qu'elle ne puisse souffler et se diriger vers l'école Salvatore.

"Si on pouvait parler d'un truc en chemin, une question brulante ou une sorte de choix mystérieux, quelque chose qui demanderait une explication..." Enuméra Lizzie en marchant.

"Ok, très bien," craqua Hope en levant les yeux au ciel. "J'allais dire à tout le monde qui j'étais vraiment et après j'ai vu Landon et Josie, sans parler de Dumbledore et les dernières volontés de mon père bien sûr. Mais à part ça, ils nageaient dans le bonheur et vous aviez l'air tous bien mieux lotis sans moi." Expliqua-t-elle avec peine. 

Lizzie s'arrêta et lui fit face, l'incitant à faire de même. Son expression était furieuse et exaspérée. 

"Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ? J'ai été sympa à Poudlard parce que on venait de se retrouver mais tu as vraiment envie d'être une martyre au point où tu as pas pu, je ne sais pas, aller voir l'un de nous pour savoir comment on allait ?" 

"Ecoute, je sais que ça peu avoir l'air..."

"Débile ? Egoïste ? Catégorique ?" Tenta la blonde en croissant les bras. 

"Bouleversant," répondit la brunette, loin d'être amusée par la situation. 

Sa compère soupira et regarda ailleurs un instant. "Non, personne n'a été mieux lotis en ton absence. Landon et Josie ne font que remplir le vide laissé par Pénélope et toi, comme j'ai l'impression que tu le fais avec l'un des jumeaux d'ailleurs. Mon père se sent délaissé, Raf ne va pas bien encore une fois et apparemment je vois des petits amis imaginaires. Alors si mon cerveau de barjot tordu se rappel bien de toi, peut être que le sort que Josie a fait pourrait tous leur faire retrouver la mémoire. Landon et toi, vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, c'est pour ça que tu dois le dire à lui et Josie avant qu'il ne passe à l'acte." Déballa-t-elle sincèrement. Mystic Falls n'avait pas été complètement le même sans Hope, comme elle ne l'était pas sans sa famille et ses amis.

Hope et Lizzie reprirent leur marche en silence pendant que la première essayait de tout intégrer. Les choses n'avaient pas été aussi simple qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé, mais est-ce que cela changeait vraiment tout ?

"Juste pour mettre les choses au clair, je n'utilise pas Fred pour remplacer Landon ou quoi que ce soit," dit-elle simplement en esquivant les autres faits.

"C'est vrai que ça paraissait tellement évident le soir du réveillon," se moqua Lizzie avec sarcasme. 

La réponse de Hope ne vint pas car elles furent prise dans un nouveau piège. Leur périple dans les bois continua péniblement pour les deux jeunes filles qui se retenaient de se sauter à la gorge entre leurs disputes et leurs morts répétitives. 

"Je ne dirai rien à Landon et Josie," affirma pour la énième fois la jeune Mikaelson. 

"Et pourquoi ça ?!"

"Parce que ça ne changerait absolument rien ! Attention flèche !"

Elles s'arrêtèrent avant que la flèche en question ne les atteigne. 

"Fait gaffe la prochaine fois, Frank !" S'écria avec lassitude Lizzie. "Ca changerait tout, Hope."

"Bien sûr que non, au contraire, de une, j'ai risque de devoir replonger dans le Malivore maintenant que les monstres sont revenues, à moins de trouver une solution, ce que je suis en train de chercher en partie à Poudlard grâce aux connaissances que l'on a pas ici. Et de deux, ça serait hypocrite de briser leur couple alors que moi et Landon... C'est compliqué." Termina Hope, qui elle même ne savait plus où se situer dans ses sentiments pour le brun. 

Le minotaure les retrouva malheureusement, les obligeant à courir de nouveau. Mais lorsque l'école semblait à porter de mains, les filles se retrouvèrent à leur point de départ. 

"Salut les filles, vous êtes prêtes à accepter le deal ?" Insista la maître du jeu en passant devant elles tout en faisant son sport dans un justaucorps kitch. 

Elles soupirèrent et la laissèrent partir. Le choix de Hope était fais, elle devait se sacrifier pour que Lizzie puisse s'enfuir, même si ça voulait dire disparaitre complètement pour ses amis à Poudlard. L'idée même de les perdre lui brisait le cœur mais sauver ses amis à Mystic Falls en leur épargnant les monstres était sa priorité depuis le début. Hope savait que s'attacher à eux entrainerait de complications, et la dernière chose qu'elle voulait été leur faire du mal. Ils étaient tous devenus incroyablement important pour elle, représentant une partie de sa vie. Sa seule consolation était de se dire qu'ils vivaient heureux sans elle et qu'ils le redeviendraient une fois que son absence se serait estompée, laissant place à une autre forme d'oublie que celle portée par les habitants de Mystic Falls, peut être même plus douloureuse pour les deux parties. 

Elle avait renoncé, quitte à ne plus voir Fred et George mais sachant qu'ils vivraient sûrement bien plus heureux sur le long terme sans elle. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle aimait s'imaginer. Mais Lizzie, elle, avait loin d'avoir donné son dernier mot. 

Même si agir en solo n'était pas vraiment son truc, elle prit le taureau par les cornes, littéralement. Si la seule façon de s'en sortir était de tuer le minotaure, elle allait lui faire la peau. En empruntant l'arc et les flèches de se cher Frank, Lizzie entreprit sa traque du monstre mythologique, après avoir tué Hope au passage, histoire qu'elle ne lui mette pas de bâtons dans les roues. 

Lorsqu'elle trouva enfin la bête, celle-ci était sur le point de s'attaquer à celle-ci. 

"Pas si vite, tête de poil," le héla Lizzie en tirant une flèche droit dans son crane. 

Hope rit de soulagement en la voyant saine et sauve la rejoindre.

"J'ai cru que tu avais accepté son deal à ma place." 

"Je me suis rendu compte que c'était perpétrer le système patriarcale," répondit simplement la blonde en haussant les épaules. "Il y a toujours des gens qui existe pour dire aux femmes qu'elles n'existe que pour une seule raison. On se l'ait même dis à nous même, la partie est terminé maintenant." 

La bête commença à se réveiller à leur pieds, leur arrachant un cri de panique. Hope ne réfléchit pas et lui enfonça le bout de bois qu'elle avait préalablement cassé dans le but de se défendre. Définitivement tuer le minotaure fut la clé pour mettre fin au labyrinthe infernal, les ramenant toutes à leur point de départ initiale dans le monde réelle, y comprit la précédent maître du jeu. 

Enfin libéré de leur sale journée, les sorcières pensaient largement mériter un peu de d'amusement pour changer. La fête au thème des années 80 battait son plein lorsqu'elle arrivèrent à l'intérieur de l'école Salvatore, décorée pour l'occasion. La première chose qu'elle virent les stoppèrent nette. Landon et Josie s'embrassaient passionnément sur la piste de danse, sans se soucier pour le moins du monde des gens autour d'eux. Lizzie voulut une nouvelle fois les interrompre mais Hope l'en empêcha. 

"Attend, on doit les laisser vivre leur vie," déclara-t-elle d'un air penaud. La jalousie la rongeait toujours mais elle ne pouvait pas être assez égoïste pour leur faire ça alors qu'elle était elle même obliger de revenir à Poudlard, ce que savait aussi Lizzie même si elle préférait l'ignorer.

"Tu en ais sûr ?"

Hope acquiesça difficilement en voyant du coin de l'œil les tourtereaux s'éclipser. 

"Je comprend rien, on s'est tué à la tache pour revenir ici et tu ne veux pas les arrêter ?" Insista Lizzie en se servant un verre. 

"Je pense que l'on n'est pas né pour suivre qu'une seule voie. Peut être que si les choses avaient été différente, Landon et moi serions vraiment destinés à être ensemble mais pour l'instant, je suis à Poudlard et lui avec Josie. On n'existe pas pour suivre qu'un seul chemin." Expliqua Hope. Elle avait beau le penser, elle cherchait encore à vraiment y croire, mais le dire à voix haute était peut être déjà un pas vers l'avant.

"Et on n'existe pas pour un seul garçon !" S'exclama Lizzie en levant son verre pour trinquer avec son amie. Hope sourit à son attitude qui lui avait tant manqué et but sa boisson cul sec. Elle devait rentrer dans quelques heures dans sa nouvelle école alors elle pouvait profiter encore de l'instant présent, quelque chose qu'elle apprenait doucement à faire aux côtés de ses nouveaux amis. Lizzie l'entraina sur la piste de danse. 

"Hé ! Si tu dis ça à qui que ce soit, je dirais que c'est faux, mais je suis contente que tu sois en vie, même si tu dois retourner auprès de tes beaux anglais, ce qui, j'en suis sûre, est une vraie torture quotidienne," plaisanta-t-elle en la prenant dans ses bras. 

C'était tout ce dont Hope avait besoin en ce moment pour être ne serait-ce que l'ombre de ce qu'elle était, de retrouver un bout de normal à Mystic Falls, ce qui n'était jamais aisé. La nuit s'écoulait merveilleusement sous le regard heureux d'Alaric Saltzman qui voyait sa fille et son ancienne élève se déchaîner ensemble en sautant sur les musiques endiablées des années 80. La nuit avait encore beaucoup de chose à offrir et Hope contait en prendre le plus possible.

*****

Une fois changée plus décemment et quelque peu redescendu de son ivresse, figurée comme littérale, Hope rejoint Poudlard avec Dumbledore. Le couvre feu venait d'être annoncé et étrangement, lorsqu'elle retrouva sa salle commune, seuls Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny y étaient. Les adolescents se retrouvèrent dans la bonne humeur et Hope leur donna les bonbons promis en n'en gardant pour les grands absents. Ils étaient simplement dans leur chambre d'après Ron. Hope acquiesça et partie ranger ses affaires dans sa chambre encore vide jusqu'au dimanche. 

Ses cadeaux de Noël avaient été monté par les filles à l'allure de la guitare qui résidait dans son étui près de son bureau et des deux cadres qui ornaient sa table de chevet. Hope prit nostalgiquement celui où résidait la photo d'elle et sa mère, tout sourire. Une larme coula malgré elle.

"J'aimerais tellement que tu me dises quoi faire maman, tu me manques." Chuchota-t-elle à ce qui n'était plus qu'un bout de papier. Un souvenir. Les émotions la submergeaient, elle blâmait ça sur l'alcool qu'elle avait peut être abusée plus tôt. Elle ne voulait pas finir sa soirée à pleurer sur son sort après le moment génial qu'elle avait passé. A quoi bon pleurer sur quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas réparer. Hope devait avancer. 

Déterminé, elle se leva rapidement et descendit ses escaliers à la hâte. 

"Hey Hope-" Commença Harry.

"Désolé, on en parlera demain," le coupa-t-elle en prenant le chemin du dortoir des jumeaux. 

Elle ne s'arrêta pas pour s'excuser, car sinon elle perdrait sûrement le courage qui l'avait pris. Sûrement le moment que son côté Gryffondor avait choisi pour réellement se réveiller. Se sacrifier pour tout le monde n'avait rien d'exceptionnel pour la jeune fille qui avait déjà traverser tant de chose. Le vrai défi était de s'ouvrir sincèrement à quelqu'un. 

Arriver devant leur porte, Hope entendait les voix des deux frères à travers le bois échanger des plaisanteries dans un calme relatif, pour eux disons. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants pour les écouter rire, ce simple son arrivait à lui seul à la détendre.

Elle était à la maison. 

Hope toqua timidement avant d'être inviter à entrer. Fred et George jouaient avec l'un de leur jouet dont elle n'avait pas réussi à retenir le nom, mais qui venait très probablement de Zonko.

"Hope ! Tu viens de rentrer ?" S'exclama George en premier en la voyant dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle hocha simplement la tête, ne faisant soudainement pas confiance en sa voix. Ce dernier plissa des yeux en la détaillant. "Intéressant le maquillage violet pailleté venant de toi, donc j'en déduis que tu ais allé à cette soirée." Dit-il en se retenant de rire. 

"Oh euh, oui, eum... En faite j'ai à peine eu le temps de me changer avant que Dumbledore ne vienne me chercher. Je rejette la faute sur Rafael qui m'a plus ou moins entrainé à boire, enfin j'étais consentante mais..." Hope s'arrêta en les voyant avec des sourires mesquins devant son état pas complètement sobre. "Je ne suis pas bourré et pleinement consciente de mes actions avant même que vous ne fassiez une remarque." Les préviens-t-elle. 

Fred qui n'avait toujours rien dis, rit légèrement en levant les mains en signe d'innocence. Son frère reprit:

"Alors, ce triangle amoureux ? Les choses sont réglées ?" Demanda-t-il innocemment. 

"Je n'ai rien fais," annonça Hope en rentrant complètement dans la chambre. "Landon va de l'avant avec Josie et il est heureux, je devrais plutôt faire de même. C'est en partie pour ça que je suis là." Elle leur tendit le cadre qu'elle avait emmené avec elle. Les frères Weasley étaient très surprit mais décidèrent de se taire pendant que Fred prenait l'image de la mère et sa fille.

Hope s'appuya contre la monture du lit de Fred et se racla difficilement la gorge.

"Ma mère était géniale, je suis peut être un peu biaisée parce que je suis fille unique et que mon père n'a pas pu être présent la majorité de ma vie malgré lui mais... Elle était vraiment la meilleure mère. Ma meilleure amie, ma confidente, celle qui était toujours là pour moi quand ça n'allait pas..." Commença-t-elle en fixant la photo.

"Était ?" Remarqua George en fronçant les sourcils. 

"Était," confirma-t-elle sous les regards peinés des deux garçons. "La Nouvelle Orléans est peut-être en paix depuis plus de sept ans mais cela n'empêche pas les conflits. Il y a un peu plus de deux ans, j'étais en colère parce que mon père ne donnait plus du tout de nouvelles depuis mes neuf ans, alors j'ai fais des conneries pour espérer attirer son attention, en particulier avec Henry, un loup du Bayou. Sauf que tout a mal tournée et ma mère est morte à cause de moi." 

Elle s'arrêta un instant pour essuyer les larmes qui s'échappaient malgré elle. "J'étais stupide et le pire c'est que j'ai réussi à faire revenir mon père dans tout ça," rit-elle amèrement. "J'ai attiré bêtement l'attention de vampires radicaux qui s'installaient en ville et ma mère n'a pas été la seule victime, Henry a été tué et pendu en pleine ville pour servir de d'avertissement, puis sa gardienne Lisina et Josh, le représentant des vampires que je connaissais depuis mon enfance. Plein de personne perdurent la vie à cause d'eux, plus ou moins proche de moi. Et je sais que ces personnes cherchaient déjà à faire le mal avant que je n'intervienne mais j'arriverais jamais à m'enlever l'image d'Henry avec le cœur arraché au dessus du Rousseau. Tout ça parce qu'il m'a aidé..." 

Hope levait les yeux aux ciel en essayant de ne pas croiser les regards sûrement horrifié de ses amis.

"Hope..." Commença Fred, la gorge nouée. 

"S'il te plait, laisse moi finir. Je le ferais déjà sûrement pas si Rafael ne m'avait pas proposé des shots." Avoua-t-elle un peu honteusement. "La menace a été finalement maitrisé et pour la première fois depuis des années, ma famille était enfin réunis, sans ma mère évidemment, mais mon père était enfin là, mes oncles et ma tante aussi. Ce n'était pas de tout repos et j'étais toujours aussi en colère à cause de la culpabilité, et... Finalement mon père et mon oncle sont mort à leurs tours. J'ai promis à mon père de reprendre les études et de le rendre fière avant mais... J'ai juste l'impression de tout faire à l'envers la plupart du temps, et je veux juste ma mère..." La voix de Hope craqua malgré elle en même temps qu'un sanglot la traversa. "Je voudrais juste qu'elle soit là pour me dire quoi faire..." Sanglota-t-elle.

Fred et George ne perdirent pas une minute pour la prendre dans leurs bras, eux même bouleversés. Les liens de la famille ne leur était pas inconnue et vivre sans l'un de leur frère était déjà hors de leur porté d'imagination, alors perdre leur parents était inimaginable. 

Hope n'avait jamais eu la force ne serait-ce que de parler aussi franchement de ça avec Landon. Les deux étaient orphelins et avaient juste accepté ça l'un chez l'autre sans creuser pour les détails, bien que les souvenirs brefs de la mère de Landon aient été effacé, le réduisant à n'avoir jamais connu ses parents. Elle avait cependant sous estimé le poids qui s'était libéré de ses épaules de parler librement de la mort de ses parents, à quelques détails près. 

"Dire qu'on est désolé serait sûrement stupide, c'est pas comme si on pouvait réellement comprendre et je ne veux pas que tu pense qu'on te prend en pitié. Mais je déteste qu'une fille aussi incroyable que toi doive être passé par là. Tu mérites mieux que ça Hope," avoua Fred en la serrant contre lui lorsque George se détacha. 

Le visage de Hope était enfouis dans son épaule, laissant aller les larmes qui devaient de tout manière s'évacuer. George en profita pour rapprocher leurs deux lits pour qu'ils ne fassent qu'un. Son cœur se déchirait de voir son amie dans un tel état et à en juger par l'expression de détresse qui se reflétait sur le visage de son frère, il n'était pas le seul. Même George qui était celui qui réconfortait Ron ou Ginny depuis qu'ils étaient petits avec l'aide parfois de Fred, était impuissant face à la tristesse de Hope. Tout le monde l'était. Ils pouvaient simplement montrer qu'ils étaient là, et qu'ils avaient l'intention de le rester. 

Très peu de mots furent échangés entre eux et une fois que Hope se calma, ils se préparèrent à dormir ensemble. Hope entre les deux frères, comme ses boucliers face au monde extérieur le temps d'une nuit. Les lumières s'éteignirent mais Hope ne trouvait pas le sommeil même en sécurité avec eux. Soudain, elle sentit un léger tapement sur son épaule droite, là où était Fred.

"Je peux ?" Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix en la regardant. 

Hope ne comprenait pas sa requête mais acceptait quand même. Sans d'autres paroles, les bras du rouquins se refermèrent autour d'elle. La jeune fille était légèrement surprise mais s'enfonça directement contre son torse, la chaleur dégagée par le garçon la berçant enfin vers le sommeil.

_Elle était à la maison._


	15. -Chapitre 14-

Le cour habituel de Poudlard avait repris en un rien de temps et Hope pouvait de nouveau se concentrer sur les problèmes banales d'une étudiante sorcière. Elle passait un peu plus de temps avec Harry qui lui parla le cadeau somptueux qu'il avait reçu, l'éclair du feu qu'ils avaient été allé voir presque tout le mois de juillet ensemble, avant qu'il ne soit confisqué par McGonagall pour l'inspecter. Harry savait que Hermione n'avait que l'intention de le protéger mais l'entendre de quelqu'un d'autre l'aidait à passer au dessus. Ron n'était pas d'une très grande aide là dessus étant donné sa petite guerre qu'il entretenait avec sa camarade au sujet de leurs animaux de compagnie, surtout depuis la disparition de Croûtard. 

Hope tomba sur le trio après ses cours en se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque. Les trois compères se disputaient d'après le ton excédé d'Hermione qui s'éloignait des deux garçons pour aller dans la direction d'Hope.

"Quoi de nouveau ?" Demanda-t-elle en rentrant dans la librairie de Poudlard vers leur place habituelle.

"Harry doit assister à son premier cours de patronus avec le professeur Lupin." Soupira la jeune fille de quatorze ans en s'installant.

"C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle après ce qui s'est passé au dernier match, non ?"

Hermione soupira en passant une main fatiguée sur son visage. "Bien sûr que oui... Mais je ne sais pas, c'est stupide j'ai l'impression."

Hope arqua un sourcil dubitatif dans sa direction. "Hermione Granger, je n'ai jamais entendu quelque chose de stupide sortir de ta bouche. Déballe, je doute que ce ne soit rien si ça t'inquiète autant." L'incita-t-elle à développer en sortant son travail de métamorphose. 

"Le professeur Lupin cache quelque chose," commença-t-elle en ayant repris du poil de la bête, "chaque pleine lune, il disparait et n'assure pas ses cours, même à Noël il était absent. La potion que toi et Harry avait vu, délivrée par Rogue, l'un des meilleurs maître des potions et la veille d'une pleine lune ? Je mettrai ma mais à couper que c'était une potion tue loup." 

"Donc tu accuserais le Lupin d'être un loup-garou ?" Demanda Hope qui avait laissé de côté ses devoirs en entendant les suspicions de l'adolescente. 

"Ca parait stupide, pas vrai ? Il est un incroyable professeur pourtant," se justifia Hermione. 

"La personnalité de quelqu'un n'est pas dictée par ce qu'il est. J'ai connue pas mal de loups garou, bons ou mauvais. Ca a beaucoup de sens ce que tu dis en faite. Et Dumbledore ne l'aurait sûrement pas embauché si il ne connaissait pas ses intentions donc je pense que tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour ça, Mione. Parle moi plutôt des dernières nouvelles pour le procès de Buck." Déviait Hope en réfléchissant. 

Hermione commença à parler de ses recherches et d'Hagrid mais son aînée n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Elle réfléchissait elle même sur le professeur Lupin, ce n'était que des suppositions mais Hermione semblait avoir vraiment touché juste d'après ce que les deux sorcières savaient. Ses précédentes questions sur lui lui étaient sortie de la tête avec les fêtes et Mystic Falls mais elle comptait se rattraper. L'heure de son rendez-vous de la semaine avec Dumbledore approchait, obligeant Hope à quitter son amie pour se diriger vers le bureau du directeur. 

Ces moments étaient devenue récurrent, pour Hope dans le but de rester informée sur les choses que Alaric ne lui disait pas -même si Dumbledore devrait être maintenant biaisé étant donné que les deux têtes d'établissements étaient en contacte- et pour lui de recueillir les rapports de l'étudiante qui se transformait maintenant chaque semaine pour effectuer une ronde dans la forêt et les alentours du château à la recherche de Sirius Black.

"Entrez donc mademoiselle Marshall, le thé est prêt," l'invita-t-il à s'installer une fois Hope arrivée devant son bureau. "Les choses se passe pour l'instant sans accro à Mystic Falls mais le manque de monstre depuis un moment met à cran le Professeur Saltzman."

Hope hocha la tête en acceptant le thé. "Rien de nouveau non plus de mon côté, aucune odeur sortant de l'ordinaire ou d'endroit qui montrerait une présence humaine anormale." Déclara-t-elle en prenant une gorgée du liquide brûlant. "J'aurais quelque chose à vous demandez, mais je n'aimerais pas que cela vienne de façon déplacée." 

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil surprit mais l'incita à continuer avec bienveillance. 

"J'ai remarqué certains détails troublant par rapport au professeur Lupin et... Ma question serait simplement de savoir si il est vraiment un loup-garou," Avoua-t-elle de but-en-blanc, en prenant soin de ne pas mentionner Hermione. Elle ne voulait pas que sa franchise retombe sur la jeune fille. 

Le directeur semblait perplexe en observant sous toutes ses coutures le visage de l'élève en face de lui. "J'imagine que vous demandez ça avec de bonnes intentions, mademoiselle Marshall ?" 

"Bien sûr, je suis une louve, même si je pense que nous ne sommes pas de la même espèce étant donné l'effet que la lune a sur lui avant et après la pleine lune. Le professeur Lupin est bienveillant et passionné, alors si je pouvais l'aider d'une quelconque manière, j'aimerais pouvoir le faire." Avoua Hope. 

Défense contre les forces du Mal était de loin sa matière préférée, et pas seulement pour son contenue. Hope était connue pour ne pas aimer voir les gens souffrir, surtout pour des choses qu'elle avait elle même vécu, comme elle l'avait fait avec Rafael. Dumbledore lui sourit enfin après une éternité à réfléchir.

"C'est très honorable de votre part, je ferais passer le message au professeur. Vous avez mon approbation de lui avouer votre condition de loup et votre appartenance aux loups du croissant si vous le voulez, j'aimerais cependant que la partie paternelle de votre héritage reste entre nous seulement." Dit-il en se levant. 

Hope fit de même, étonnée mais reconnaissante que cela ait été aussi facile. 

"D'accord, je comprend. Merci beaucoup Mr. Dumbledore."

"C'est moi qui devrais vous remercier de vouloir partager votre secret pour aider ce bon Remus à passer un cycle lunaire moins terrible. Il n'acceptera sûrement pas au premier abord mais j'imagine pouvoir compter sur vous quand il s'agit de persuasion." Ajouta le directeur avec un clin d'œil en raccompagnant Hope jusqu'à la porte.

Celle-ci acquiesça en souriant avant de partir pour rejoindre son dortoir avant que le couvre feu ne sonne. Savoir qu'elle pourrait être utile à Poudlard et un peu plus elle même auprès d'autre personne était une merveilleuse nouvelle. 

Du côté de Mystic Falls, Lizzie avait tout raconté à Josie finalement et la supplia de faire revenir les souvenirs de tout le monde mais celle-ci s'obstinait à refuser. Pourquoi renoncerait-elle à toutes les bonnes qui lui était arrivé, y compris Landon alors qu'elle n'avait aucun souvenir de cette dites personne. Sans le savoir, la magie noir qu'elle pratiquait en secret avec le professeur Verdamus la corrompait toujours un peu plus mais la jalousie et la colère brouillait son jugement sous les yeux de sa sœur et son père qui n'en avaient toujours aucune idée. 

*****

Serdaigle écrasa largement Poufsouffle, allumant une nouvelle lueur d'espoir chez Oliver qui monta le nombre d'entraînements à cinq par semaine. Les jumeaux geignirent quotidiennement de cet arrangement, les laissant épuisés la plupart du temps, mais celui que Hope plaignait vraiment été Harry. Entre le quidditch et les leçons de patronus, le pauvre n'avait plus qu'une soirée pour faire ses devoirs et respirer un peu, Hope l'aidait donc dans le dos de Fred et George, en grande partie parce qu'ils demanderaient les mêmes faveurs et ne la lâcheraient pas. Toutes ces soirées sans eux lui permettaient cependant de faire plus de recherches sur Malivore et grâce à quelques autres virées nocturne dans la réserve, Hope avait enfin des informations supplémentaires. Sa priorité était surtout de trouver un moyen de fermer Malivore sans se sacrifier, elle se rendait que trop bien compte de tous qu'elle avait à perdre et sa première 'mort' en compagnie de Clark lui avait largement suffit. Lizzie la tenait maintenant au courant de ses avancées pour essayer de ramener la mémoire à tout le monde par lettre interposée qu'elles se faisaient parvenir grâce à leur magie, à l'abris des regards. Hope gardait espoir et aidait du mieux quels pouvaient de son côté en faisant parvenir des sorts et ses recherches à Lizzie et Alaric. 

Les semaines s'écoulaient rapidement et la pleine lune approchait à grand pas. C'est quelques jours avant celle-ci que Lupin demanda à Hope après son cour de défense contre les forces du Mal. Les jumeaux proposaient de rester l'attendre devant mais Hope les rassura qu'elle viendrait plus tard et qu'ils ne devaient pas l'attendre. Fred et George acceptèrent en trainant les pieds, même si ils savaient qu'elle pouvait largement se débrouiller sans eux. 

"Dumbledore m'a parlé de ce que vous aviez trouvé," commença son professeur, mal assuré.

"Je ne voulais pas paraitre mal poli en vous abordant directement si jamais je me trompais," essayait de se justifier Hope, elle aussi mal à l'aise par la situation.

"Ecoute, je comprend si tu es méfiante par rapport à ce que je suis et que tu veux prévenir tes camarades..." 

Hope écarquilla les yeux en voyant la mine défaite de Lupin. "Non, non ! Je veux vous aider professeur, je n'en ai parlé à personne." 

Celui-ci la regarda, incrédule. Il commença à protester comme Dumbledore l'avait prédis, refusant d'impliquer une élève dans ses problèmes.

"Professeur," le coupa-t-elle, "je suis aussi un loup garou. Pas le même genre mais je comprend et je peux vous aider. J'ai les connaissances des loups de la Nouvelle Orléans, la meute du croissant." Avoua Hope en espérant le convaincre. 

"Comment- Mais c'est impossible..." Dit confusément Lupin. 

La jeune fille soupira et commença à défaire les boutons de sa chemise, ce qui mit Lupin dans un état de panique encore plus grand. 

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je veux juste vous montrer quelque chose pour le prouver," essaya de le rassurer Hope en se retournant et baissant sa chemise sur l'une de ses épaules, révélant la tache de naissance appartenant à la famille Labonaire. 

Le professeur était estomaqué par la révélation de son élève. Un débat faisait rage chez lui mais la misère de sa condition avait peut être une réponse après des années de souffrances. Il était tout de même contre l'idée de mettre en danger son élève et il le fit savoir. 

"C'est hors de question que tu m'accompagnes où que ce soit le soir de la pleine lune," insista-t-il fermement.

"Ca me va, mais alors vous acceptez au moins d'essayer un des remèdes des chez moi ? Il pourrait peut être atténué la douleur et les effets secondaires, sa particularité est surtout de laisser l'esprit humain et loup cohabiter lors de la transformation. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il marche comme nous ne sommes pas de la même espèce mais j'imagine que ça vaut le coup d'essayer si vous êtes d'accord." Expliqua Hope en croisant les doigts. 

Le professeur Lupin soupira en pesant le pour et le contre. Il devait cependant avouer que la jeune fille en face de lui avait raison, et il pouvait en parallèle la laisser loin de lui par précaution. 

"Je veux bien essayer, mais votre aide s'arrêtera là pour votre bien." Accepta-t-il enfin sous le regard soulagé de son élève.

Hope était extatique de pouvoir enfin aider quelqu'un à Poudlard avec ses vraies connaissances. Elle devait demander la potion exacte à Alaric mais elle l'avait déjà fait avec succès pour Rafael. Le seul bémol était de réunir les ingrédients, mais elle avait déjà une idée pour ça. Hope attendit le retour des jumeaux ce soir là pour demander une nouvelle fois leur aide.

Les deux frères avaient directement rejoins leur dortoir et n'en était pas sortie de la soirée alors elle alla les voir directement. Un faible 'entrez' lui répondit, pour les voir chacun affalés dans leurs lits, fraichement lavés et épuisés par la torture d'Oliver. 

"Hope ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Demanda George, un peu sur ses gardes. Il était toujours content d'avoir des visites surprises de son amie mais la dernière avait été déjà chargé en émotions. 

"J'aurais besoin de votre aide pour voler des ingrédients dans la réserve de Rogue, dans la semaine si possible. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas à votre coup d'essaie la dessus." Déclara-t-elle en s'asseyant au bord du lit de George pour leur faire face. 

Fred et George échangèrent un regard étonné avant de se retourner vers elle. 

"On peut savoir pour quoi ?" L'interrogea Fred qui s'assit lui aussi. 

"Une potion pour aider quelqu'un, je suis sous secret pour le reste désolé, ça ne dépend pas vraiment de moi," avoua Hope en redoutant leur réaction à l'idée d'être laissé dans le noir de ses intentions. 

Cependant les frères Weasley ne semblaient pas s'en soucier plus que ça. S'ils pouvaient aider Hope, ils allaient le faire. Ils lui faisaient plus confiance qu'elle ne le pensait. 

"Rejoins nous demain à quatorze heure dans les cachots. Fred et toi feraient diversion pendant que je vais chercher ce qu'il te faut." Capitula rapidement George. Fred hocha la tête pour approuver, laissant Hope surprise de n'avoir pas eu à les convaincre. Ces derniers jours l'étonnaient de plus en plus. 

"Vous êtes géniaux !" S'exclama-t-elle en les prenant chacun dans ses bras. Les deux frères écarquillèrent les yeux de la voir aussi heureuse de simplement briser les règles, ce qui était devenu une habitude pour eux. Ils étaient cependant toujours content lorsqu'elle venait vers eux d'elle même alors ils ne s'en plaindraient en aucun cas.

Fred réciproqua son embrasse et la sera contre lui un peu plus longtemps que son frère. Hope ne s'en rendit pas compte, bien trop impatiente de pouvoir aider Lupin. Elle quitta à la va-vite les joueurs de quidditch qui voulaient seulement se reposer. 

"En échange je vous aiderais pour vos devoirs," ajouta-t-elle avant de partir. 

"Tu es la meilleure Hope !" S'écria George, désespéré de faire les moindre cours, un sentiment partagé par son frère. 

"Attend !" La héla Fred avant qu'elle ne disparaisse complètement. "On aura aussi le droit de t'entendre jouer de la guitare ?" Tenta-t-il, le tout pour le tout. 

Hope soupira mais finit par capituler et acquiescer. Les deux frères entamèrent une danse ridicule qui fit rouler les yeux à la jeune fille qui s'éclipsa. 

*****

"Vous êtes sûrs ?" Demanda une dernière fois Hope aux jumeaux. 

Ils se retrouvaient dans les cachots à l'heure prévu la veille. Fred et George ne pouvaient pas être plus impatient de voler la réserve de Rogue. Les détentions étaient horribles mais l'excitation de réussir à jouer un tour au professeur le plus sinistre de Poudlard l'emportait toujours. Encore plus étant donné que Hope les rejoignait officiellement cette fois. Leur plan habituel avait été mis en place: Fred, rejoint par Hope, servait de distraction tandis que George récupérait les ingrédients. 

"Ok," expliqua Fred à la jeune fille en sortant des bombabouses de ses poches. "On va aller au rez-de-chaussée, pas loin de l'entrée des cachots. Rogue doit être en train de noter des contrôles à cette heure-ci donc l'agitation va le faire sortir. Le but c'est de le distraire assez longtemps pour que George puisse prendre tout et s'en aller."

Hope hocha la tête. Le plan était simple et il entra immédiatement en action. Elle suivit le rouquin jusqu'à l'entrée des cachots et il s'arrêta au coin de la prochaine intersection. Fred lui fit signe de rester cachée derrière le pilier tandis qu'il se pencha pour voir le monde présent. Une bonne dizaine d'élèves trainaient ensemble, en grande majorité des Serpentard et quelques Poufsouffles. Le sourire de Fred s'étendit avec une expression sournoise en se retournant vers Hope. 

"Fais toi plaisir," soupira-t-elle en indiquant avec lassitude les élèves qui allaient bientôt recevoir l'un des fameux prank des Weasley. 

C'était néanmoins pour la bonne cause. Les bombabouses explosèrent bientôt tour à tour, provoquant une vague de surprise et de dégout chez les étudiants qui commencèrent à hurler. Hope ne pouvait retenir un rire amusé de les voir tous courir bêtement, la fumée nauséabonde les suivant et leur coulant à la peau. 

"Tu penses que ça va suffire à attirer Rogue et le faire rester ?" Le questionna-t-elle quand même, un peu dubitative.

"Non, après on improvise," dit-il simplement. 

"Comment ça ?"

Fred haussa simplement les épaules et indiqua l'entrée des cachots d'où Rogue venait de faire son apparition. Il prit soudainement Hope par le bras et l'entraina à l'abris de son regard. 

"Une idée lumineuse, Marshall ?" Tenta-t-il, lui même à court d'idée. 

La jeune fille souffla et chercha elle même une solution. En scannant la salle, ses yeux tombèrent sur des plantes reposant non loin de du maître des potions. Une idée lui vint soudain. Hope donna un coup de coude à Fred pour attirer son attention et lui pointa la végétation. Celui-ci ne compris pas son attention mais la regarda sortir sa baguette sans un mot. 

" _Crescere arbor,_ " murmura Hope. 

Instantanément, les plantes grandirent et commencèrent à envahir le couloirs. Fred écarquilla les yeux en voyant même leur professeur dépassé par les événements. Même en herbologie, il n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil. Hope avait quant à elle un sourire satisfait en voyant le chaos qu'elle avait en partie provoqué. Même si elle ne l'avouerait pas de vive voix, ce genre de pranks avec Fred et George étaient plutôt excitant et drôle à faire. Rogue s'en sortait à peine avec toute l'agitation autour des plantes qui ne cessaient de pousser en s'enroulant autour de tout, personnes et objets sans distinctions. 

"Je dois dire que je suis impressionné," avoua Fred, fier de voir le potentiel soupçonné qu'elle avait pour être avec lui et son frère. "On devrait faire ça plus souvent, tu serais extrêmement utile Hope." 

"Pourquoi pas Fred," acquiesça-t-elle en rejoignant George qui venait de sortir des cachots et leur faisait signe de partir de l'autre côté pour rejoindre la tour des Gryffondors.

Les trois compères entrèrent dans leur salle commune où les jeunes étaient tous sur les nerfs, pour différentes raisons. Les jumeaux s'écrasèrent de chaque côté d'Harry sur le sofa, en regardant leur frère et Hermione se disputer avec vigueur. 

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" Osa enfin demander Hope en s'asseyant par terre devant eux. 

"Ron accuse le chat d'Hermione d'avoir manger Croûtard, il est furieux." Expliqua simplement Harry.

Fred et George commencèrent à embêter de plus belle leur petit frère. Hope laissa tomber et promena son regard sur le balai à côté d'elle. Même si elle n'avait pas vu Harry le déballer à Noël, Hope avait le vive souvenir de l'éclair de feu au Chemin de Traverse.

"Tu l'as récupéré Harry !" S'empressa-t-elle de dire. 

Son exclamation attira l'attention de tout le monde, entrainant un élan de joie chez les Gryffondors. Leur victoire contre les Serdaigle semblait plus que jamais assurée. 

Torturé par ses pensées qui se chamboulaient, Josie de son côté prenait le route de la Nouvelle Orléans à la recherche de Freya Mikaelson. 


End file.
